Turn in Events
by Serra Dee
Summary: Saving Earth: check. School: check. Wedding: in progress. But where? And who will attend? And what is this about Mamoru's family? That could throw a kink in the plans!
1. Prologue

"Turn in Events"  
  
by Serra Dee  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
A fanfic started in 1999... back when my writing skills weren't  
  
nearly as honed as they are now.  
  
Author's Pre-Notes:  
  
I started writing this story just after I graduated from Jr.   
  
High, and I am now in sophomore year of university. I have   
  
finally decided to publish this as I do enjoy the encouragement  
  
that the online writing community gives, and it's a shame to  
  
leave it locked up on paper so no one who would appreciate it  
  
gets to read it.  
  
Please note, I admit that I haven't read many fics over the   
  
last year or two so I really don't know what the trends are  
  
anymore. This may be very original now, or just another of the  
  
norms. It's old, and still incomplete, but I'm hoping that  
  
with some encouragement it'll get done.   
  
Beware!! This is long!!! It will take me until at least   
  
Christmas to get what I've already written typed and posted.  
  
Then I have to finish the story, provide the feedback has been  
  
good. I have little time, but if it's wanted, I will finish   
  
this. And so, here is the standard plea... Feedback!!!  
  
Give me feedback I give you words! Deal? Deal. Good.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Serra Dee  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@ Prologue @--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Glancing around, Mamoru noted the many familiar faces in   
  
the Crown Arcade, but he could not put names to nearly as many   
  
as used to be able to. For years his best friend, Fukaurta   
  
Motoki had worked here until he graduated university and took   
  
up a position as a doctor at the same hospital Mamoru worked   
  
at. Now his younger sister ran the cafe and most of the   
  
students Mamoru had seen there years before had moved on, it   
  
was a younger generation running the place now.  
  
Pulling out his cell phone Mamoru dialled the number Usagi   
  
had given him when a sudden wave of nervousness washed over   
  
him. He had no time to ponder it however, when the phone was   
  
quickly answered at the other end.  
  
"Tsukino and Osaka Law Firm, you're reached Tsukino   
  
Kenji's office, how may I help you?" a bored, nasal voice   
  
sounded in his ear. Just by the greeting he received Mamoru   
  
could tell Usagi was right about her father's temporary   
  
secretary. She certainly didn't seem to enjoy her job.  
  
"I'd like to book an appointment with Tsukino-san as soon   
  
as possible, please," Mamoru responded.  
  
"Well, let me see what we have. You must understand Tsukino-san   
  
is a very prominent attorney in extremely high demand, uh..."   
  
the woman paused waiting expectantly for a name.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru," he supplied.  
  
"Chiba-san," she finished.  
  
"I understand, however, this is not about me hiring   
  
Tsukino-san as a lawyer."  
  
"Well, then, if it isn't about hiring him, what is it? Or   
  
is this meeting just going to be a waste of time?" the   
  
receptionist seemed even less interested, trying to get rid of   
  
him.  
  
"It's a private matter that is for Tsukino-san's ears   
  
only. And it certainly isn't a waste of his time. Now, when   
  
is he available?" Mamoru replied, quickly becoming irritated by   
  
her lack of interest. Thank goodness none of his nurses showed   
  
that little interest in their patients.  
  
"He doesn't seem to have any openings this week, next   
  
week he is in court, he is taking Monday off. Tuesday is   
  
booked, but I think I can fit you on Wednesday, July second.   
  
Would that be alright?"  
  
"Mamoru had been cringing since the receptionist stated   
  
that Kenji was booked for the next two weeks. Now how was he   
  
going to arrange Usagi's birthday present?  
  
"I'm afraid that is far too long. Are you certain he   
  
doesn't have any openings this week? A lunch meeting   
  
possibly?" Mamoru tried. He had to work this out.  
  
"Well, if I move his afternoon appointments up fifteen   
  
minutes, and his eleven thirty down, I think that I can work you   
  
in for the nineteenth. Will that work?" She was actually being   
  
helpful. Finally the lazy young woman seemed to be getting the   
  
picture.  
  
Mamoru smiled as he answered, "That is perfect. Should I   
  
meet him in the lobby or at a restaurant?"  
  
"Well, considering you have an hour and a half, you might   
  
as well meet him at the restaurant. Might I suggest the Mare   
  
Serenitatis?" The Mare was the local restaurant, know for its   
  
class and food. Mokoto had started her career as a chef   
  
there.  
  
"Actually, that is exactly where I was planning on going,   
  
but thank you for the suggestion."  
  
"Alright, I've got you down for noon with Tsukino-san on   
  
the nineteenth at the Mar, Chiba-san. Is there anything else I   
  
can do for you?" she added, though definitely sounding as   
  
though she didn't want to.  
  
"No, this is more than enough, thank you." Mamoru turned   
  
off his cell and jotted down 'date with death' in his daytimer   
  
just as Usagi, his girlfriend, walked into the arcade. She   
  
was beautiful, as always. He long blond hair was done up in   
  
two balls on the top of her head with a flowing stream hanging   
  
down from each. Though the style was childish it suited the   
  
bubbly blond. She was typically happy, but today a trace of   
  
distress could be seen in her eyes. Glancing at the clock on   
  
the wall, Mamoru smiled. Usagi was fifteen minutes later than   
  
they had planned, likely the cause of her anxiety.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Oh, I'm so sorry I'm late!" she started to   
  
explain. "Umino caught up with me on my way out of the   
  
building and..." she tried to explain but found the lips of her   
  
man for the last thousand years on her own, silencing her.  
  
"It's alright, Usako," Mamoru said when he broke from the   
  
kiss. "I just got off the phone anyway. Now, what were you   
  
saying about Umino?"  
  
Umino and Naru, his girlfriend, had been Usagi's   
  
classmates for as long as they could remember. Naru and Usagi   
  
had been friends all their lives, though in rent years they   
  
hadn't been as close as they were. The adorable red head and   
  
the geeky four-eyes were a cute couple who were definitely in   
  
love, though they showed it in different ways than most couples.  
  
"Oh, he just wouldn't let me leave! I finally had to tell   
  
him that I was supposed to meet with you, and then he started   
  
in on gossip mode. Anyway, to get away from him I had to   
  
promise that we'd double with him and Naru sometime. I'm   
  
sorry, Mamo-chan. I know how much you hate double dates, but   
  
it was the only way out I could think of at the time," Usagi   
  
explained in a rush, obviously distressed at the prospect of   
  
upsetting Mamoru.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Usako. I know you tried everything   
  
you could. Anyway, as long as we pick where we go this time it   
  
shouldn't be too bad. Howa bout the Mar for supper and then a   
  
movie with them?" Mamoru tried to calm his girlfriend, though   
  
she still seemed pretty distraught.  
  
"Alright, but when? We can't put it off too long, but we   
  
have plans well into July."  
  
"I'm sure Umino and Naru wouldn't mind waiting, besides,   
  
aren't they going to be at your birthday party?"  
  
"I'd imagine so, but I don't think Umino would want to   
  
wait that long. He's desperate for gossip, nothing has been   
  
going on."  
  
"And thank heavens for that. I'm glad for the break, even   
  
if it brings us into the gossip mill."  
  
"Agreed. This is a well deserved hiatus."  
  
"Now, shall we get to that movie? Or would you rather do   
  
something else?"  
  
"Something else. I don't really feel like seeing anything   
  
that's showing tonight. A trip to the park sound good?"  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@ Continue. @--}---}---- ----{---{--@ 


	2. Chapter 1

"Turn in Events"  
  
by Serra Dee  
  
Chapter: One  
  
A fanfic started in 1999... back when my writing skills weren't  
  
nearly as honed as they are now.  
  
Author's Pre-Notes:  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Serra Dee  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@ Chapter 1 @--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
"You're doing what?!" Artemis howled after Mamoru told him about his plans to have lunch with Usagi's father.  
  
"I told you, I'm having lunch at the Mare with Tsukino-san on Thursday," Mamoru replied calmly. "And if I can manage it, I'd like to have told Ikuko before. Hopefully, she can keep him level headed once he gets home. I don't want Usako to know about this before the fact."  
  
"I'd imagine not. Do you want me to hide under the table just in case?"  
  
Artemis, a talking white cat with a crescent moon on his head, had been living with Mamoru for the better part of three years, while Minako, his supposed owner, spent time touring the globe playing the role of the world famous Sailor V. During their time together the two men had found they had much in common. A fear of Kenji among them. The older man really didn't like extra males around the house, especially ones involved with one of his girls. Ikuko had been their saving grace on many occasions.  
  
"Not a bad idea, but I don't think Luna or Usagi would be too pleased. I'd better go call Ikuko to see about that chat," Mamoru paused then added with a chuckle, "I don't want the first thing she hears about this being the ravings of a madman."  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
"Good afternoon, Tsukino-san. You look wonderful, as always."  
  
"Suck flattery! And just call me Ikuko, Tsukino-san makes me fell like an old woman."  
  
"Alright, Ikuko-san," Mamoru said, testing the tile and receiving a glare at the "san".  
  
"Mamoru. Now, what was it that you wanted tot talk to me about?" she started, a twinkle in her eye. Ikuko was a delightful woman who reminded Mamoru of her daughter. She wore her dark blue hair down to her waist, only a bit from the front pulled back into a half ponytail. She was very open, and accepted Mamoru and Usagi's relationship so calmly it almost scared him.  
  
Suddenly, Mamoru was extremely nervous. "Uh, well, actually, I cam to talk to you about the same think I'll be talking to your husband about tomorrow."  
  
"You're a wise man, Chiba Mamoru, but a crazy one," Ikuko said with a smile. "I admire your courage though. Not anyone could ask Kenji for Usagi's hand, especially with the way he has treated you over the last several years."  
  
"How... how did you know?" surprise covered Mamoru's face.  
  
"Mamoru, you and Usagi have been going out with each other for seven years, it's two weeks before her twenty-first birthday, the two of you graduated form university this year, and you're nervous as can be! I've been expecting this, although I still can't believe that you are going to do it. I was expecting Usagi to come bursting in one night, waving around her hand shouting 'Mamo-chan asked me to marry him! Mamo-chan asked me to marry him!'  
  
"You are such a wonderful man, Mamoru, and you will make a fine addition to the family. Now I get to have two sons! Grandchildren aren't in the picture yet, are they?" Ikuko joked.  
  
"Far from it! Usako and I have agreed to nothing along those lines until vows have been exchanged," he responded quickly, then thought, "Though we've come close some nights."  
  
"Do you really think I'm that crazy for asking Kenji-san?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him dear. He just has a slightly different view on marriage than I do. He sees it more as losing a daughter, while I see it as gaining a son. You just have to show him that you are the right one for his baby. I'll take care of the rest. Now, I'm assuming you already have a ring. Would you happened to have brought it?"  
  
Mamoru smiled. "I've had it for a few years," he explained as he reached into his pocket. "When we were picking up Usagi's high school graduation present, the locket, I noticed it in one of the display cases. It was the perfect ring and I went back later that day to pick it up." Mamoru opened the small black velvet box to reveal a gorgeous ring covered in diamonds surrounding a deep blue sapphire in the shape of a moon. A true symbol of their ancient relationship.  
  
"Oh my! It must have cost a fortune! It's beautiful!" Ikuko exclaimed. "It really does suit her. I don't think you could have found a more suitable ring. Nor could it come form a better man. You are so good to my Usagi. I don't think that there is anyone better for her out there."  
  
"I should hope not!" Mamoru replied, jokingly. Then quietly, "But there are times when I think that she deserves better..."  
  
"Nonsense!" Ikuko interrupted. "Usagi is so lucky to have someone as remarkable as you. You are smart, kind, great with kids, yes I've seen you with your baseball team, and such a romantic! What I would give for Kenji to have just a bit of your skill with words. Mamoru, don't doubt yourself. You will make a perfect, loving husband and father."  
  
"But I have no clue how to be either. I don't remember my parents, and orphanages aren't the greatest places to learn how to love. Usagi taught me how to love, and while I couldn't have a better teacher, a family! I've never had one..."  
  
"Oh, Mamoru! You already have a family! There's Usagi, your kids from baseball, all the girls, Motoki, and us. You have a huge family. You already play the roles of a brother, uncle, husband, father and son. We are family."  
  
"Thank you Ikuko," Mamoru said after a moment.  
  
Glancing at the clock Ikuko gasped, "Look at the time! Usagi should be getting home soon. You'd better get going!"  
  
"Yes. I still have some work to get done at the hospital," Mamoru said as he stood up.  
  
"Hi Mom! I'm home!" A male voice echoed through the house.  
  
"Hello Shingo! How was your day?" Ikuko asked casually.  
  
"Long," Usagi's brother answered as he entered the living room.  
  
Over the years Shingo had grown taller and filled out to a handsome, well built young man, but he still looked much as he had the first day Mamoru met him. He still had unruly brown hair, though he wore it a little shorter, and the same bright blue eyes of his sister, though Mamoru would swear they weren't nearly as bright.  
  
"Hi Mamoru-kun! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Shingo. I was having tea with your mom while we talked about some things. Howa re things going between you Kayama [Mika's Japanese name]? Usagi tells me that you were going over to her place for supper this weekend," Mamoru lead, trusting in Usagi's general tardiness.  
  
"Yeah, she invited me over for Friday. I'm a little nervous, though. Her dad seems a little less friendly ever since we started going out." While Shingo was replying Ikuko slipped out to let the boys chat. Shingo has been friends with Kayama since they were children. Her mother had taught her how to make porcelain dolls, and she had won many awards for them. They had been going out for three years now.  
  
"I know what that is like," Mamoru said with a laugh. "Take it as a good sign. It means her parents really car for her, and don't want anything to happen to her. Don't let him scare you off, all he's doing is trying to protect his baby. Look at how your dad acts towards me. He just doesn't want to loose Usagi."  
  
"I don't envy you with dad. Kayama's dad isn't half as bad as him. Hey, what are you getting Usagi for her birthday? I have no clue what to get her."  
  
"I'm sure that you could find her something. Doesn't Rumiko Takahashi have a new series coming out? I'm sure that she'd enjoy that."  
  
"Yeah, but I want to get her something special. I mean, it's her twenty-first birthday. What are you getting her?" Shingo repeated his question, determined to get an answer.  
  
Not wanting to tell many people before the actual event, Mamoru was unsure of how to proceed. "Well, it's not really a gift, but more like a night that she will never forget. I plan on taking her to the Mare for dinner at our table, and Kino has already agreed to let me put a few dozen roses around it. Then a little dancing and a walk in the garden. After that we will probably go watch he sunset on the lake, and do some star gazing."  
  
"How can you come up with all these ideas? Usagi will love it! Last year she was smiling for a week, but wouldn't say a word."  
  
"Your sister is really good at unintentionally dropping hints, and I just use them to my advantage. Watch for what makes a girl sigh during a movie, listen when she tells you little things like how they love this or that, and work with that. Usagi has a thing with the moon, so I've taken her on boat rides where it is only the moon and stars lighting the way, and she loves it. And you know your sister and how she shows her happiness. So when she is enjoying herself, so am I."  
  
"How can you be that creative?"  
  
"Just pay attention to her, which really isn't that difficult. Here, Kayama likes dolls, and judging form most of the ones I've seen from her, she has a thing for old fashioned stuff. That leads into the idea of a trip to Heritage Village, complete with old fashioned pictures and watch the sun set from the temple park. End the day with dinner at the inn and then off to the lake for a sunset boat trip. You get a relaxing night with her, and she gets a sunset in your arms. See, it's not that hard to come up with a creative getaway. Just read into things at first and once you know her well enough, you can make her sigh easily. Just don't do these fancy excursions every week. Space them out and make them special."  
  
"You sure know a lot about how to treat a girl right, Mamoru. Could you pass some of those ideas on to Kenji?" Ikuko asked as she came back into the room. "Usagi just called. She just stopped in at the Crown after her shopping trip and will be home in about half an hour."  
  
"Thank you, Ikuko," Mamoru said as he got up. "I should get going. I have to get my charts caught up."  
  
"How are things going for you there? Usagi says that you are really enjoying your work."  
  
"It's great. I get to help out so many people, and I've had a few kids who remind me of myself. The advancement of technology and general knowledge on how to help people with head injuries has really improved. Giving these kids a chance is great. And everyone loves it when Usagi comes in. She's their 'angel'."  
  
"That's Usagi for you. Anyway, it was delightful talking with you Mamoru, and I'll be seeing you again soon, I hope," Ikuko said as she led Mamoru to the door.  
  
"As do I," he smiled. "Hopefully I'll survive my meeting tomorrow."  
  
"It shouldn't be that bad," Ikuko assured.  
  
"I'll see you around, Shingo. Remember, pay attention to details," Mamoru added as he left the house. "Bye!"  
  
"See ya, Mamoru!" Shingo called.  
  
A few minutes later, Usagi walked in though the same door her boyfriend had just exited.  
  
"Hi mom! I'm home! I could swear, I just saw Mamoru driving down the street. Weird, huh?"  
  
"Well, he isn't the only person with that car. Or was it the bike?"  
  
"The car. Oh, mom, you should see this dress I bought. It's gorgeous! Mamoru will love it!" Usagi squealed as she carried her shopping bags into the kitchen where Ikuko was working on supper.  
  
"Well, let me see!" she demanded. Upon viewing the garment, Ikuko couldn't help but agree. "Oh, that will look so good on you! Your resent to him on your birthday?"  
  
"Is it that close already? I suppose so. I've been so busy with work and school and everything. Where did all the time go, mom?"  
  
"I don't know. You probably slept most of it away!" Ikuko teased.  
  
"Mom!" While over the last few years Usagi had greatly improved in her grades, eating habits and promptness, she still had a weakness for sleep. To Luna she claimed she was catching up on all the hours she lost as a Senshi, to her mom it was her only way to conserve energy. The string of truth that ran through each was that life took too much out of her.  
  
"I'm joking, hun. Don't worry, I used to sleep the day away too!"  
  
"Oh. There was this other dress, too. As the girls and I were walking to the arcade after shopping I spotted this dress in a window. It was gorgeous! The way things are going, though, I don't know where I'll ever get to wear something like it. But, oh, it was beautiful."  
  
"You lost me somewhere. What did the dress look like?"  
  
"It was the perfect princess dress. Mamoru's jaw would hit the floor if he ever saw me in it. When will I ever get wear it, though?"  
  
By this point Ikuko had inferred what Usagi was talking about. "Usagi, oh, honey, I can't see you having to wait too long. The two of you have been seeing each other for what, seven years? You have just finished school, and you love each other with such a passion. If I don't see a ring on that finger of yours in the next year I would be shocked. I swear, the two of you are a match made in heaven, but if I could, I would steal him from you for myself."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"He's a doll, and so in love with you No one could take him from you, no matter how hard they try. And he knows how to look after a girl. I heard him talking with your brother the other day, telling him how to woo a girl. He sure knows what he's doing. And what's this I hear about moonlit excursions on the lake?"  
  
"Wha?... Oh! Yeah, Mamoru sometimes takes me out on the lake in the park and we just sit there staring at the sky... How did you know?"  
  
"Mamoru mentioned it when he was talking with Shingo. What else has he done?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"What aren't you going to tell your mother?" Kenji asked as he came in through the back door.  
  
"The sweet, romantic things her boyfriend does. You could take some notes," Ikuko responded for her daughter.  
  
"No doubt he does them just to get in her pants." Kenji went on edge at the mention of *him*.  
  
"Hardly, daddy. Mamoru is the perfect gentleman. He is so caring for everything and everyone. He even has a place in his heart for you, though I don't know why. You have never been kind to him when all he has ever shown this family is kindness. I'm going to put my stuff way. Call me when supper's ready, please, mom."  
  
"Of course, dear." As soon as Usagi left, Ikuko started in on her husband. "You know she's right. That young man is so wonderful. I don't think there could be a better match for Usagi in all the world. And don't you dare tell me you would rather see her with someone like Umino! She would be miserable. Mamoru has class and brains. And he adores our daughter. What else do you want? Kenji, our baby has grown up. It's time we faced facts, she's isn't a little girl any more."  
  
"I just can't stand the thought of loosing her. She is our baby, and soon enough she'll be having children of her own."  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself. We have to get rid of her first."  
  
"But it's coming. You know our Usagi. She'll be wanting a baby soon after she gets married, and that will be all too soon. We are loosing our little girl to that man. I'm not ready for this, Ikuko. We aren't that old are we?"  
  
"Kenji! You're only forty-five! You are far from old. As for losing Usagi, that will never happen. She will always be our little girl. Nothing can change that. Nothing. She may not live with us, but we aren't losing her. We are gaining a son. A son who has never known the love of a parent. Don't make this relationship a choice for Usagi. She loves Mamoru with all her heart, but she won't go past loving him without knowing that you are alright with it. And I don't think Mamoru would take this any further than dating without your consent either. Don't hold back their love for yourself. We've had our time with Usagi. It's time we let her go."  
  
"You're right. You always are. But I'm going to miss her."  
  
"Don't rush things, dear! They aren't even engaged yet. And knowing Usagi, we'll be having dinner with them on a regular basis. We will never really lose her. She's our daughter. Now, supper is just about ready. Go and get out of your work clothes."  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
"Keiko, you have me down for lunch with a Cheeba Mamara, but you don't have a reason."  
  
"Oh, ya, that guy! He wouldn't say. Said it was personal, nothing to do with the law."  
  
"Well, then, I'm off to meet this mystery man to talk about an unknown topic. I'll be back in an hour and a half."  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@   
  
"Chiba-san! Wonderful to see you again! Where is Tsukino-san?"  
  
"Usagi isn't coming today, Hoto-san. But I am waiting for a Tsukino-san. Usagi's father."  
  
"It's about time! The two of you have been coming her for years, finally moving along, ne!"  
  
"Gee, someone isn't happy about this!"  
  
"Only because I expect the reception to be here. Anyway, the normal table?"  
  
"No, I think something a little more formal is in order today. I don't think the corner would be a good place for this. Besides, I want as many witnesses as possible if something goes wrong. Kami, I'm nervous."  
  
"I don't blame you. How about table twelve?"  
  
"Sound good. Is Shingo working today?"  
  
"Um, not yet. He isn't on until later. You have Kari-san as your waitress."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And can I get you anything to drink while you wait?"  
  
"I would go for some hard liquor, but I'm on call, and I don't think that would make a good impression," Mamoru joked. "I think I'll just wait until Tsukino-san arrives."  
  
"Alright," Hoto Sapporo responded. "That him?"  
  
At this a man around his mid-forties walked in.  
  
"That's him alright."  
  
The older man returned to the front of the restaurant and greeted Kenji.  
  
"I'm here to meet a Cheeba Mamara, has he arrived yet?"  
  
"I have a Chiba Mamoru waiting for Tsukino Kenji, but that is it," Hoto responded, trying not to laugh at the mistake in Mamoru's name.  
  
"I guess that is who I'm supposed to meet. I'm Tsukino Kenji."  
  
"This way then, please," Hoto said as he grabbed a couple of menus and lead Kenji to Mamoru's table.  
  
Noticing them coming, Mamoru stood up.  
  
"Tsukino-san. It's a pleasure," Mamoru said with a bow. Kenji returned it and then got a look at Mamoru's face.  
  
"You! I thought the name was familiar."  
  
Mamoru took the bite in Kenji's voice in stride, determined to be nothing but professional. "Please have a seat, Tsukino-san. We have much to discuss," Mamoru said as he sat down again. Kenji followed suit as Hoto quickly put down the menus and left.  
  
"You might as well get right to the point, young man. I don't have the time to just bead around to bush for an hour, not getting anything done," Kenji stated firmly. He had a pretty good idea why he was sitting here, and already knew what his answer would be, but wasn't about to make it easy on the young man. While Mamoru had shown his devotion to Usagi, Kenji wanted to see more of his character, especially under pressure. He didn't know the young man sitting before him that well. He needed to be tested a little more.  
  
"Uh, don't you want to order first?" Mamoru tried to buy himself some time. He was suddenly more nervous than he had ever been in his life.   
  
"I'll just have the curry."  
  
"Usagi's favourite," Mamoru mumbled.  
  
"What was that? Speak up young man," Kenji reprimanded.  
  
"I was just saying that curry is Usagi's favourite. Every time we come here she orders it."  
  
"She comes by it honestly, and her mother doesn't make a half bad dish. But the best curry is at Soe Mai's in Kyoto."  
  
"I take it you've never had Usagi's then? It's delicious."  
  
"Usagi, cook? Is it really edible?" Kenji realized suddenly that he had blown his cover. Figuring that Mamoru was having a hard enough time, Kenji gave up the act.  
  
"It looks awful, but I don't think I've ever tasted anything better."  
  
"I'll have to get her to make some."  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen, may I take your orders?" a young waitress asked, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"I'll have the curry with a coke, please."  
  
"The sushi bento with tea, please Kari-san."  
  
"Certainly. Anything else for you, gentlemen?"  
  
"That's everything. Thank you."  
  
"Alright, I'll be back right away with your drinks and your meal soon after that."  
  
"Thank you, Kari-san," Mamoru said as the young woman went to fill their orders.  
  
"I take it you come here often?"  
  
"Yes. It seems like I'm always here. This is where I got my first job after I moved out on my own. I worked first as a dishwasher, but quickly moved up the ranks. Now I come here with Usagi at lest once a week, and on business on a regular basis. The hospital is close, and the food here is much better than the cafeteria's."  
  
"I've been lucky enough to not have been at the hospital often, but I must say the food is terrible."  
  
The two men laughed for a moment and then an uncomfortable silence took over. Mamoru was the one to break it.   
  
"I guess we should get to the point of this meeting, shouldn't we?"  
  
"I'd suppose so," Kenji responded, wondering how Mamoru was going to do this.  
  
"Tsukino-san, I have been seeing your daughter for almost seven years now, and have only fallen further and further in love with her each passing day. I know that you and I have never been on the best of terms, but I would like to ask your permission to marry Usagi. She is the reason I live and I want to spend the rest of my life by her side. I would be honoured with your blessing," Mamoru requested.  
  
"Mamoru, one look at you when you are with Usagi shows how much you care for her, and her love back to you. Even sitting here with you now I can tell how much you love her, which is why the only response I could possibly give is to wish the two of you all the happiness the world can bring. You were made for each other. Welcome to the family, son."  
  
This sudden acceptance from the man Mamoru was afraid would hill him the moment he entered the room shocked him. The simple agreement to the potential engagement was endearing, however, the final word uttered by Kenji brought tears to Mamoru's eyes. That this man with such high expectations from his own children would accept him into his family left Mamoru speechless.  
  
"Well, don't just sit there, boy! Tell me, when are you planning on asking her?"  
  
"It's going to be a birthday present for her, but I still haven't decided on the exact date. Sometime over the weekend, though."  
  
"Are you kids holding a party for her?"  
  
"Yes, on Saturday. I think Rei is hosting it at the temple."  
  
"Then you need to decide if you want to let Usagi flaunt the ring at the party, ask her at the party, or wait until after. Asking her after keeps you from overshadowing the other gifts for the moment, but also makes it harder to contact everyone. At the party, well, unless you can slip her off somewhere, you will only get yourself into trouble. And then there's before the party. Then you have a way to announce the engagement to everyone, are under less pressure, and can have the week to set things up. That would be my choice."  
  
"I think I will enjoy having another rational mind to bounce ideas off of. That is a good idea, thank you." Mamoru made a mental note of Kenji's analytical mind.  
  
"It's no problem. Now, maybe you can give me a hand with something. It's Ikuko's and my anniversary on the eighteenth and I want to make it special. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Mamoru grinned at this. "I'd love to help, but I don't know what Ikuko really enjoys, and something that shows you know her really well is what makes a truly memorable gift." Before Mamoru could continue his pager began to beep. Giving it a quick glance as he turned it off told him that something was wrong. The message was from Doctor To. She knew Mamoru was on at an important meeting and wouldn't have him paged unless it was something serious. "Shittama. If you will excuse me for a moment, Tsukino-san. I'm afraid I'm on call, and this could be important."  
  
"Of course. I hope it isn't too serious."  
  
Slipping off to the phone Mamoru made a quick call to the hospital. What he heard wasn't good. Returning to the table Mamoru quickly pulled some money out of his wallet, checked to make sure it was enough to cover the bill, and put it on the table by his half eaten meal.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Tsukino-san. One of my younger patients is suffering from severe seizures. They have gotten them under control for the moment, but I want to get back as soon as I can. Could we continue this conversation some other time?" Mamoru offered as he put on his suit jacket and bowed.  
  
"Of course. I hope the little one is alright. Maybe we could have dinner at our place sometime. I'd have to talk with Ikuko and Usagi, but I think it will work," Kenji offered.  
  
"That would be delightful. I'll wait for an invitation from Usagi, then?"  
  
"Of course. I will see you then."  
  
"Good day!" and Mamoru was off to attend to his patient.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@   
  
In the dark room a couple lay holding a quiet conversation.  
  
"I guess it is finally time, isn't it, Ikuko? Mamoru and I had lunch together today. He was asking for Usagi's hand. I have to commend the lad. He asked in such a way that I just couldn't say no, even if I'd plan to. They really love each other, don't they?" The deep male voice said, unable to hide the hint of sorrow in it.  
  
"Yes, they do. Like nothing I've ever seen," the other occupant of the room replied, how own love evident in the softness of her voice.  
  
"I guess that there is just one problem left then."  
  
"What's that, dear?"  
  
"How are we going to get rid of Shingo?"  
  
Quietly the two laughed, but both were thinking about their real problem. Their little girl had grown up and would be getting married soon. In a week and a half she would be twenty-one and engaged.  
  
"At least they will stay close. I couldn't see them moving from Mamoru's place too soon, and that is just a few blocks away."  
  
"I would have had Mamoru promise that they would visit regularly, but he was called away suddenly. That reminds me, we weren't finished our conversation and wanted to continue it, but both our schedules are pretty packed. I suggested that he come over here for dinner one night. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that is a perfect idea! How about for Usagi's birthday? We could-"  
  
"How about we run the idea by Usagi? Actually, since she still thinks that I can't stand Mamoru, why don't you run it by her? And then my not trying to kill Mamoru could just add to this birthday? For some reason I don' think this year will be easily forgotten."  
  
"I think that is an excellent idea. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Kenji."  
  
Leaning over, Kenji gave Ikuko a kiss. "Goodnight, dear."  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Walking into the staff room on the fourth floor, the blonde haired, ogandoed Usagi exclaimed, "Mamo-chan! There you are! Oh, I hate it when you have the graveyard shift. Mom and I were talking yesterday - Hi Saroka! - we were talking and she suggested that you come over for supper on my birthday. I wa-"  
  
Usagi's monologue was cut short as Mamoru gently placed two fingers over her lips.  
  
"Usako, you look gorgeous," he stated as he lifted his fingers. "Now, what were you saying about dinner on your birthday? I thought you were celebrating with your family?"  
  
"I am, but you're invited too! Oh, Mamo-chan, please say you'll come?" Usagi was wired. The thought of having Mamoru over for supper, and the promise that her dad would behave had her extremely excited.  
  
"Usako, isn't that your parents' day with you? I don't want to take you away from them, especially with how much time we have been spending together lately. That has always been their day."  
  
"But Mamo-chan, it was mom who suggested it! I didn't even bring it up. And she seemed really excited about it. Please say you'll come, please, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked again, giving Mamoru a pleading look.  
  
"Usako, you know I can't resist those eyes. Of course I'll go, I just don't want to take away from your time with your family."  
  
"How could you take away from my time with them? You are just as much a part of my family as they are, if not more, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Not giving Mamoru a chance to reply, Usagi captured his lips in a heart stopping kiss. Filled with passion and their undying love for each other the two didn't notice the door to the room open as Motoki walked in.  
  
"Hey, Mamoru... Love-birds!" He called, pulling them out of their little world.  
  
"Yes Motoki?" Mamoru answered in a less than happy tone at being interrupted.  
  
"You still here?"  
  
"Yeah. Usagi came to drag me away though."  
  
"Then get dragged. I'd be out of here in a heartbeat with the way Sotoma has been acting lately."  
  
"True. I'll see you later, then," Mamoru agreed about their boss who had been very picky about everything lately. "Ready Usako?"  
  
"Of course," she agreed and they walked out of the staff room and headed towards the elevators.  
  
A few minutes later the two were in Mamoru's car heading out to the country for a picnic.   
  
"Mamo-chan, I think it's time we told my parents."  
  
"Tell you parents what, Usako?" Mamoru asked as he glanced over at her from behind the steering wheel.  
  
"I think we should tell them everything."  
  
Mamoru almost lost control of the car as it dawned on him. "What?"  
  
"After supper on my birthday. I think we should tell them," Usagi explained.  
  
"Why Usako?" Mamoru had regained some of his composure.  
  
"Well, we haven't fought anyone in years, so I don't think that they will be in any danger because of that, and I really don't like keeping all this a secret. It just isn't far to them. I mean, remember how you felt whenever Chibi-Usa would go into battle? Don't they at least deserver to know a little about that side of my, our lives? How would you have felt if you didn't get that chance knowledge of Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"You're right, of course. We have no right to keep this from your parents. Who knows, I may even get a little more trust from your dad," Mamoru joked.  
  
"That would be nice. Oh, Mamo-chan. I miss he so much," Usagi said in reference to their future daughter, Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Me too, Usako, me too. Maybe she will come back for a visit soon. Setsuna may let her out for a run through time as a resent one year."  
  
"That would be marvellous. Mamo-chan, do you think we should tell mom and dad about her? I mean, what if they take it the wrong way? How could we get past that problem?"  
  
"I really don't know. But I think that if we plan on telling them about our deaths, we should tell them about our daughter. If all we tell them about are the trials we have faced it will only be a burden. Since most of the good things that have happened to us are when Chibi-Usa is around, we should tell them about her."  
  
"You're right. So what do we tell them? And how? Do we just jump right on in, or what?"  
  
"How about we cross that bridge when we get there? For now, lest enjoy the sun," Mamoru offered as he pulled off the highway onto an old road leading to their favourite picnic site.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@ Continued. @--}---}---- ----{---{--@ 


	3. Chapter 2

"Turn in Events"  
  
by Serra Dee  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
A fanfic started in 1999... back when my writing skills weren't  
  
nearly as honed as they are now.  
  
Author's Pre-Notes:  
  
I loved writing this chapter!  
  
Serra Dee  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@ Chapter 2 @--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
A week's time had passed and Mamoru was extremely nervous. Tonight was the night, the night that would lead to all their tomorrows together. As long as she said yes. Mamoru was terrified that she wouldn't. But for the moment he had to put all those fears aside and concentrate on making this evening special.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Out her window Usagi observed as slowly, almost sluggishly it seemed, the man in the white tuxedo made his way to the door.  
  
"Luna, are you sure this is fancy enough? He's wearing his tux! I wonder where we are going?" she asked as she turned around, examining her reflection again.  
  
"You look perfect, Usagi-chan. I wouldn't be surprised if Mamoru-san has to pick his jaw up off the floor. Now get your shawl, he's at the door," the talking black cat said from her perch at the window.  
  
Grabbing the rose silk shawl her mother was lending her. Usagi stole a quick final glance in the mirror on her way out the door. Everything was as it should be. Her hair was up in her normal odangos with a few strands left out to frame her face, holding their curl nicely. A little bit of glitter could be seen on her jaw line in the place of blush and just a hint of light blue eye shadow covered her eyelids. Her dress was the one she had bought the week before with the girls. It was a cream, full length embroidered silk evening gown. It had a high, tight collar with a tear-drop opening at the base of the neck. As the dress was both sleeveless and backless, Usagi had borrowed the shawl her father had bought for her mother years before on a business trip. Teardrop pearl earrings that Mamoru had given her for her eighteenth birthday and pale pink lace, two inch heeled sandals completed the ensemble.   
  
"I'll see you later, Luna. Don't wait up!"  
  
"Have a good night, Usagi!" Luna said as Usagi walked out the door.  
  
Sounds from the front hall were slowly drifting up to where Usagi stood just outside her door. It sounded like, like her father and Mamoru talking! Usagi had to see this.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Mamoru had been surprised. For the first time in his seven years of dating Usagi, Kenji answered the door. The two were even having a bit of a conversation while they waited for Usagi to come down, however Mamoru would never be able to remember what exactly they had said that night. They were chuckling at some comment or another when Usagi appeared at the top of the stairs. As soon as he noticed her Mamoru stopped laughing and could do nothing but stare. There stood his angel in all her glory. Kami, but he did adore her.  
  
"Usako, you look beautiful," he finally managed to get out.  
  
"One, Mamoru-san," Kenji whispered to Mamoru, then louder he said, "I'll leave you two alone. Have a good night, Usagi," and he went into the kitchen.  
  
Usagi slowly walked down the stairs, admiring the perfection of the man who stood waiting just for her.   
  
"Have I told you recently just how much I love and adore you, Usako?" Mamoru asked huskily.  
  
"I don't think a day goes by when you don't tell me that. I love you, too, Mamo-chan," Usagi replied as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Unable to resist the subtle charm of the young woman in front of him, Mamoru gently wrapped his arms around her waist and covered her lips with is own for a passion filled kiss. When they broke apart the tuxedoed knight magically produced a deep red rose and brushed it along the cheek of his date.  
  
"Happy birthday, Usako," Mamoru said as he presented her with the rose. "Shall we be off?" he asked as he offered her his arm.  
  
"One second," Usagi said as she placed the rose in a vase in the front hall with some other flowers and grabbed her purse. "There. You look ravishing tonight, Mamo-chan. I do love that tux on you."  
  
"Thank you," Mamoru said as he led his lady to his car and opened the door for her. "But you, Usako. Words can not even begin to describe your beauty. You take my breath away."  
  
Quickly, Mamoru closed the door and moved to the driver's side, smiling at the light blush on Usagi's sparkling cheeks.  
  
As Mamoru was getting in Usagi asked, "So, where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise," he responded, pulling out a blindfold. "Now, put this on."  
  
"What? Oh, Mamo-chan, don't I get to see?"  
  
"No," he answered bluntly, and helped her put the blindfold on, slipping in the odd kiss here and there.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi laughed.  
  
Soon the two had settled in and were quietly chatting as Mamoru drove to their mystery destination. As they pulled to a stop, Usagi was getting sick of not being able to see anything.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Can't I take this off yet? Please?" she was cut off when she felt her door opening. "Oh, you!" she said pointing in the direction of the door.  
  
"Yes, my love?" Mamoru said from the other side of the door, laughing.  
  
"Where are we, darling? And can't I take off this blindfold yet?" Usagi asked sweetly.  
  
"Not yet, and I'm not telling. Come on, though. We have a special table waiting just for us." Mamoru took Usagi's hand and lead her away to a quiet corner. Once Usagi was seated, Mamoru slipped behind her. "Alright, now."  
  
Quickly, Usagi reached up and undid the blindfold and froze. She was sitting in her seat at the Mare, but the corner was surrounded with hundreds of red, white, pink, yellow, and blue roses.  
  
"Mamo-chan! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jumping up she threw her arms around his neck giving him a giant hug which soon turned into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you, Usako. Happy birthday, love," Mamoru whispered.  
  
The two sat down to a quiet meal in their secluded corner. Usagi was in seventh heaven. Her Mamo-chan had put all this together just for her. It was like a dream.  
  
Mamoru on the other hand, was almost as nervous as he had been a week and a half ago. While he was no longer as worried about rejection as he had been, the idea of moving on to the next step was difficult to accept. They had been going out for years, and change, while a good thing, can prove challenging.  
  
When they were done their meal, they made their way to the dance floor.  
  
"Mamo-chan, this night has been so perfect. Thank you."  
  
"It has been my pleasure, Usako, but the night is far from over." At that, Mamoru nodded to the band and they stopped the song they were playing and started a slow waltz. Usagi recognized it immediately.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan! I didn't think that you would remember!"  
  
"How could I not remember the prince and princess' last dance? May I have this dance, my Lady?" Mamoru asked with a fancy bow.  
  
"Of course, my Lord," Usagi replied with a curtsy.  
  
The two slipped into a groove almost immediately. This was their song. Mamoru lead Usagi around the floor expertly, and everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing to watch the couple. They didn't seem to notice, however. Both had returned to their time on the moon and their last dance. It had held all their hope for the future, a future they were living now.  
  
Gradually, the song came to an end and applause filled the room. After a quick bow to recognize their audience, Mamoru lead Usagi out to the garden.  
  
"That was wonderful, Mamo-chan. Thank you so much for this fantastic night. I love you."  
  
"I'm so glad that you are enjoying yourself, Usako. I wanted this to be a night you would never forget, but I still have one more present for you."  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan, this has all been so perfect, you don't have to -"  
  
"Sh. This is something I have wanted to give you for years. Please, sit down, Usako," Mamoru said, gesturing to the marble bench they had walked to.  
  
"Usako, we have known each other for seven years and have spent most of that time together," he started, taking her left hand in his and sinking to his knee. "You have brought nothing but joy to my life. You brought me out of the prison I had built around my heart, shattering the walls that trapped me there, and opened me up to first you and then the world. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were something special. Usako, you mean everything to me. That is why I am kneeling here now. Tsukino Usagi, you hold my heart and soul in your hands. You are the world to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Usako, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Usagi had tears streaming down her face but a giant smile on her lips. Rendered speechless by Mamoru's confession, she could only nod for a few moments. As she slowly regained her voice a quiet whisper could be heard, "Yes! Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" The volume quickly grew. "Of course I'll marry you, Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mamoru leapt up form his position in front of Usagi and captured her lips in a gentle, emotion filled kiss. When they broke apart, Mamoru reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. "For you, my wife to be."  
  
"I like the sound of that," Usagi said as he opened the box to display the ring. "Mamo-chan! It's gorgeous! And it fits perfectly! I love you!" Usagi flung her arms around Mamoru's neck, holding him as tightly as she could.  
  
"I love you too, Usako, but I'd like to make it to our wedding in one piece!" Mamoru said as he tried to loosen her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan!" Usagi said, and quickly backed away.  
  
"It's alright, Usako. Actually, I want to give you an even bigger hug!"  
  
"Mamo-chan, we're getting married!" Usagi squealed.  
  
"I know, Usako. Isn't it perfect?" he laughed, holding Usagi's body close to his in another hug.  
  
"Uh, Mamo-chan?" Usagi suddenly asked quietly.  
  
Worried, Mamoru looked down at her, taking her face gently in his hand. "What is it, Usako?"  
  
"How are we going to tell my parents? I mean, you haven't even been introduced to dad yet. Just last week I blew up at him for thinking that you were only dating me for sex!"  
  
"That must have been before Thursday."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your dad and I had lunch on Thursday. Do you really think I wouldn't make sure your parents didn't have any problems with us getting married? Don't worry, love, both your parents already know."  
  
"How long have you been planning this?"  
  
"Since you graduated high school and decided to keep going through college. I was going to ask you then, but I figured we should wait until we were finished school."  
  
Unable to think of anything to say Usagi just sunk into Mamoru's embrace.  
  
A few minutes later Mamoru spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.  
  
"Shall we go? I know there is a boat out at the dock waiting for us. And the sun should be going down in about half an hour."  
  
"What aren't we doing tonight, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"I couldn't arrange a flight to the moon. Setsuna just wouldn't do it."  
  
"Maybe for our honeymoon," Usagi joked as they got up from the bench and headed towards his car.  
  
"I was thinking of somewhere else, actually."  
  
"The mystery. You are not keeping that one from me though. Speak!" Usagi poked him in the side.  
  
"Hey! Why should I tell? You always seem to enjoy my surprises. Especially the ones that are just for you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"But this is our honeymoon! I'll be nervous enough about the ceremony and everything-"  
  
"Even the wedding night?"  
  
"Maybe daddy's right about you," Usagi joked. "But tell me! Please?" she batted her eyes as Mamoru opened the car door for her. His resolve melted.  
  
"How can you always do this to me? I was thinking of Vienna. I've been told it's even more romantic than Paris." Mamoru helped Usagi into the car then closed the door. Once he had gotten in on the driver's side Usagi began to speak.  
  
"Vienna. The city of classical music. That sound's wonderful. I think dad took mom there once. Just before we met. That was the last summer I stayed with Naru."  
  
Mamoru thought he detected the sound of sorrow in her voice. "Usako?"  
  
"I miss those summer trips. I mean, I know going away for that long was impossible, but I wish that I could have spent more time with her. Ever since I became a senshi our friendship has been pushed to the back burner."  
  
"Love, I'm sure that Naru would understand..."  
  
"That's the thing. I know she does. I think that she may know more than she lets on. Mamo-chan, what do you think?"  
  
"I think that the two of you are best friends who circumstance has torn apart. I'm sure that if you wanted your friendship can be just as strong as it was."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Why don't you tell her why you grew apart? We will be telling your parents, why not tell our closest friends, too?"  
  
"Naru knowing about our secret identities, Motoki too, right?"  
  
"As long as I can keep a few roses handy."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Motoki will try to kill us when he finds out," Mamoru laughed.  
  
Giggling as well, Usagi said, "I can just see it! Motoki, lab coat and all, charging Tuxedo Kamen, a look of utter disbelief on his face. Princess Selenity standing beside her knight."  
  
"I would never let my princess that close to a stampeding Motoki. It would be much too dangerous!" The two burst out laughing.  
  
When they finally calmed down, Usagi asked, "Mamo-chan, who do you think we really can tell about us?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think I know someone who can, and she is saving us a parking spot."  
  
Usagi looked away from Mamoru's face and realized they were already at the park, and there, standing in the closest spot to the path was the guardian of time, Sailor Pluto, in the form of Meiyo Setsuna. Seeing the couple pulling up, she moved out of the parking spot and onto the path, waiting for them.  
  
Mamoru pulled into the now vacant spot and looked at Usagi. "I have no clue," she whispered. Mamoru nodded and got out of the car, Usagi followed suit.  
  
"Princess, Prince," Setsuna greeted quietly, "congratulations on your engagement."  
  
"Thank you, Setsuna," Mamoru replied, slipping his arm protectively around Usagi's waist.  
  
"Thank you," Usagi echoed, "And you know not to call me that!"  
  
Setsuna smiled.  
  
"I'm guessing that you are here for another reason, though, than to simply congratulate us," Mamoru prompted.  
  
"Yes," she answered simply, shifting into Sailor Pluto, "but not here. Come with me to the time gate."  
  
Slowly the black haired woman waved the long staff in her hand opening a portal to the gates of time. Mamoru quickly stepped through, and Usagi was about to follow when Setsuna stopped her for a moment.  
  
"You have to tell him soon, Usagi-sama. It must be started within the next five months, and the soon the better, you know."  
  
"I know," Usagi said. "That's why you're here, isn't it?"  
  
Setsuna simply continued to gaze enigmatically at Usagi until the younger woman stepped through the portal, then followed her, closing them off from the rest of the world.  
  
Mamoru put his hands around Usagi's waist as soon as he saw her and pulled her close.  
  
"Well, Pluto? I am having quite a good night and would like to get back to it," Usagi pressed, not wanting to cast too much of a shadow on the night's thus far perfect events.  
  
"I'll put you back just after we left the time stream. Now, I believe the two of you were just discussing who to tell about the senshi? At your point in Time, I must insist that you only tell Usagi's family. Tell them what the inners know, only leave out details that you would not trust outside the temple's back quarters. I will tell you that you can tell others soon, but the time is not yet right."  
  
"Pluto?"  
  
"Yes, Usagi-sama?" she answered gently.  
  
"Will Chibi-Usa be able to come back for the wedding? Please?"  
  
Again, Pluto simply gazed at Usagi. Swinging her staff she simply said, "Have a good night, your highnesses," as she opened the time gate.  
  
Giving the senshi of time an evil look, Usagi, with Mamoru right behind her, stepped through the gates and back into reality.  
  
They didn't say a word to each other until Mamoru had started to row them out into the lake.   
  
"You like doing this, don't you?" Usagi asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"What?" Mamoru had been wrenched from his own little world by the question and wasn't sure how to answer.  
  
"You enjoy going out in these little boats, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, don't you?" Mamoru was concerned.  
  
"You know I do, silly. But this seems to be one of your favorite spots to go."  
  
"I suppose it is. We have so many good memories here. This is where we met our daughter for the first time. I can still see the look on her face when she landed in my lap. It was too cute. Usako?" Mamoru asked, noting the distant look on her face.  
  
"Mm? She was cute. A little brat, but cute."  
  
"Usako, how long do you think it will be until she really is ours?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think it will be for a while. But that doesn't mean we can't have other children, does it?"  
  
"Well, we were never told whether or not Chibi-Usa had any siblings, so I would imagine that we could have other kids. How many do you want, Usako?"  
  
"At least two more of our own. Do you not want more, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"No!" he exclaimed, then quieter, "No, Usako, I would love to have more children. You are so good with the ones at the hospital, I'm not surprised that you want more than the one we know about. But lets not rush things, alright, love? I want to have you to myself for a bit."  
  
"I like that. All my time devoted to you." A few minutes later Usagi began to speak again, "Mamo-chan?"  
  
"What is it?" he asked gently.  
  
"How long do you want to wait?"  
  
"I don't know, why Usako?"  
  
"Well, I've always seen us with a baby in one hand and another on the way. I guess we could wait though," she said slowly, trying to hide any disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Oh, Usako. Do you want a baby that bad?"  
  
"Ever since I saw you with Jordan I've know you'll make a good father, you are just so cute when you're holding a baby. You look so much more comfortable with a baby than Haruka. Do you remember when Michiru handed baby Hotaru to her?"  
  
"She was a little uncomfortable, wasn't she? Usako, look," Mamoru said, pointing to the horizon. "We're missing the sunset."  
  
"So we are. You know, this is the one thing I don't like about coming out in a rowboat. We can't cuddle."  
  
"I'll agree with you there. Are you warm enough?"  
  
Pulling her shall a little tighter she answered, "Yes, I'm fine. Oh, look at those colors!"  
  
"They are gorgeous, but not as breathtaking as you."  
  
"Mamo-chan!"  
  
"The simple truth, my love. I guess we should be getting back, shouldn't we?"   
  
"Unless you want to pay for an extra hour."  
  
"I don't think rowing in the dark is a good idea. Especially with no moon out tonight."  
  
"Kind of symbolic, isn't it?"  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, it's a new moon and the start of a new life for its princess."  
  
"I guess you're right. Maybe that would explain the global warming, too."  
  
"I think that global warming can be blamed on humanity, not just you, Mamo-chan."  
  
"I love you, Usako."  
  
"What is that for? But I love you, too, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Can't I tell my fiancée that I love her?"  
  
"Of course. I could get used to hearing that."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Your fiancée."  
  
"How about my wife, Chiba-san?"  
  
"I love that idea!"  
  
"Soon everyone will be calling you that."  
  
"How soon, Mamo-chan? When do you want to get married?"  
  
"Now! As soon as we can. I don't know. When do you want to?"  
  
"How about October? That's what, July, August, September... three months away, three and a half if we get married in the middle of the month. Is that too soon for you?"  
  
"I guess that's good, but why not wait a little longer?"  
  
"Vienna for Christmas, and I don't want a winter wedding."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"All the girls and I will be wearing full length dresses. If there is any snow on the ground it will ruin them. I don't want to wreck my wedding dress!"  
  
"Alright, so we'll get married in October. I guess that we had better get busy then. Do you want a traditional jinga wedding or western style?"  
  
"Even though Rei will kill me, I'd like to have the wedding based on the ceremonies from the moon."  
  
"I don't remember even going to one. On Earth, though, I think I went to every prominent couple's marriage."  
  
"I can remember planning ours. You were sick of Terrain weddings after going to so many. You certainly were willing to have anything different. But is this what you want?"  
  
"Usako, all I care about is that we are getting married. Of course I want everything to be perfect, but how it happens, I don't care. Whatever you want is fine with me."  
  
"I think you said the same thing a thousand years ago, but that didn't get you off the hook then, and it won't now. You are planning this wedding with me."  
  
"Alright," Mamoru pulled in the oars.  
  
"Are we in already?" Usagi asked, looking at the dock directly to her left.  
  
"We can go out again on Sunday, maybe," Mamoru suggested.  
  
"I was hoping to stay in at your place. We have to get this guest list done soon if we are going to mail out invitations in time."  
  
"I guess you're right," he answered, then to the boat man, "Thank you for keeping this boat for us, Sagami-san. I think this will cover everything," Mamoru handed the man some money.  
  
"Thank you Chiba-san. Have you had a good night, Tsukino-san?"  
  
"Delightful! It has been perfect, thank you for asking." Noticing the look the older man was giving Mamoru, Usagi continued, "I don't think Mamo-chan could have planned a more perfect night to ask me to marry him. And check out this ring!" Usagi brought her arm out from around Mamoru to show off her newest treasure.  
  
"That is a nice one, and I've seen my share. I hope the two of you have a good night!"  
  
"I think that is a guarantee, but thank you, Sagami-san. See you later!"  
  
"Goodnight, Tsukino-san, Chiba-san," the old man waved, glad to see that they were getting married at last.  
  
Mamoru lead Usagi down a different path than the one they came on. But Usagi, who was totally absorbed in a dream world of their wedding, didn't notice.  
  
Looking down at his fiancée, Mamoru chuckled. She was so cute with stars in her eyes like that. Gradually the two arrived at the rose gardens and Mamoru decided it was time to wake Usagi from her trance. Looking around to make sure there was no one in the area, he bent over, grabbing Usagi around the knees with one arm and the waist with the other.  
  
Shocked at their stopping, Usagi was brought out of her thoughts about her upcoming marriage. However, the sudden change in position knocked her completely out of it.  
  
"Ah! Mamo-chaaaan!" she screamed, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you for noticing me, Usako," Mamoru laughed at her surprise.  
  
"How could I not notice you? You're holding me three feet off the ground!"  
  
"Are you complaining?"  
  
"Why would I complain? I'm in the strong arms of my future husband who I trust completely," Usagi flirted as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"And who loves you with all his heart," Mamoru added.  
  
"I love you, Mamo-chan, with all *my* heart."  
  
"Usako, can you believe it? In less than four months we'll be married!"  
  
"This is beyond perfect. Mamo-chan, what time is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Mamoru said, putting Usagi down and looking at his watch. "Quarter to twelve. Why Usako?"  
  
"Curfew," she answered flatly.  
  
"Isn't until one. That was what your dad was whispering to me before he left."  
  
"Yeah! Another hour in each other's arms!"   
  
The two walked quietly around the garden enjoying the beauty that they had to offer. As they turned a corner Usagi whispered, "I love these gardens. They are so beautiful. I'm glad I'm marrying a man with a passion for flowers."  
  
"You know the Earth and I are joined. She loves them just as much, if not more than I do."  
  
"I know, but there are so few men who actually pay attention to flowers. They just pick some up on occasion to give to their girlfriends. You actually know about them. It's something special about a guy to know about flowers and other romantic stuff. Do you have any idea how many women envy me because you are so perfect?"  
  
"Me, perfect? Usako, have you lost it?"  
  
"Not at all. You are all a girl could ask for. Do you know how many women I've seen looking your way, giving me the evil eye as you do something as simple as open the door for me? You are, and I quote, 'drop dead gorgeous' and any guy who can bring back chivalry, well, there is a wanted man."  
  
"And what about everything else about me? The quiet, mysterious, extremely private side?"  
  
"You aren't nearly as bad as you used to be. You're lightening up and opening up more to people as time goes by. You had an awful childhood that closed you off. As you slowly move past it, you open up more. Especially over the last few years."  
  
"I guess that last near death experience knocked some sense into me."  
  
"Galexia?"  
  
"Yes. My angel saved the world again and brought me back to her. The only way any of us made it out was because of your openness to forgive. You showed me that day what was really needed out of a person. A loving view of life and the living. And I'd say that I have a pretty good example to follow. You are the perfect one where it counts, Usako," Mamoru took Usagi's hand and placed it on his chest, "in here."  
  
"You can still make me swoon after all this time. Will I ever be immune to your charms?"  
  
"I hope not. Then I will have no defense to that look."  
  
"What look?" Usagi asked innocently, the exact look in question upon her face.  
  
"Usako, you know I can't resist that," Mamoru said with a smile, "Come here," he whispered huskily, pulling her to him.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi laughed as Mamoru kissed her, a growl escaping his throat. His hand roving over her back, pulling her closer. One hand slipped a little lower than intended, causing a sudden gasp from Usagi. Before she was able to react any further, Mamoru depend the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Usagi gasped again at this sudden advance, but soon moaned with pleasure as his tongue explored her mouth. Her hands, which had somehow moved from his chest to his back moved higher to his head to pull him closer. Following her lead, Mamoru held Usagi as close to him as he possibly could, feeling her pressed up against his entire body, her softness against his hard chest. Usagi's hands floated down under Mamoru's tuxedo jacket and over his back, feeling his muscles ripple at her touch. Groaning into the kiss Mamoru's left hand moved around to Usagi's front while his right glided down the soft fabric of her dress. (*)  
  
Reality arrived in a sudden, crushing dawn as Mamoru pulled away. Breathing heavily, wishing they could continue, but realizing where things were headed they allowed the cool night air to fill the space between them.   
  
Finally, Usagi broke the silence, which was quickly becoming quite awkward.  
  
"Wow," was all she said, but it was enough to assure Mamoru she wasn't angry with him, though he still wasn't completely confident.  
  
"Usako," he started, regret filling his voice.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry, because I'm far from it, and I know you're not," Usagi threatened, her voice still throaty.  
  
"Kamei, Usako, you have such an effect on me. And I am sorry. That almost went too far."  
  
"But it didn't. And you were wonderful. I'm still tingling!" Usagi hugged him. "I could get used to this passion from you."  
  
"Not for a few months you don't. Your father would kill me if anything was to happen and I don't know if I could stop again. Usako, what you do to me, I just loose control. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Mamo-chan, I know you won't. And I understand your fear of Daddy, but do you really think that things will go that far?"  
  
"Usako, I'm came this close," he gestured with his fingers about an inch apart, "to taking you right here in the park. That is why you never see that passion from me. I don't want to take that sort of a chance with you."  
  
Usagi was stunned. Sure, she had longings to be with him, and that kiss certainly put a live coal under them, but she could stop if it went too far, couldn't she? She didn't want to stop now, who's to say she would if it went further? Mamoru had always been the one to stop them before, maybe he was right, and they couldn't stop.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan," Usagi started.  
  
"Sh," he interrupted, pulling her close. "Enough of this talk. How do you think we should tell everyone about this?" Mamoru asked, taking her left hand and fingering the ring.  
  
"Definitely at the party tomorrow, except maybe the senshi. I think they would be a little upset if we told them with everyone else."  
  
"What about Naru and Motoki?"  
  
"Oh, let's just make one bit announcement in the middle of the party."  
  
Mamoru laughed, realizing that there were too many people that they would have to tell individually if they told any. "When do you want to do it?"  
  
"Why do you get to ask all the questions? What do you think?"  
  
"Well, I agree the senshi will be upset if we don't tell them before, but I'm working until the party, so we can use that for a reason. During the party, either you will have to hide your hand or answer a bunch of questions if we don't speak soon enough, so why not tell everyone once the majority is there. Late arrivers can be told on their own. Sound good?"  
  
"Perfect! I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces!"  
  
"I can already hear Motoki - 'It's about time!'" Mamoru imitated Motoki's voice and the two laughed. "I guess I should return you to your parents for now, shouldn't I?"  
  
"I suppose. You have to come in with me tonight. We'll tell them together. For some reason I think they will still be up," Usagi joked.  
  
"I wonder if Shingo is still up? I think we would be able to shock him at least, and Luna if Artemis can keep his big mouth shut."  
  
"You may be asking a little much of that fur ball, but Shingo should still be awake," Usagi joked as Mamoru lead her back towards his car. "He never goes to bed before two unless he has to get up in the morning for work or school."  
  
"He wasn't at home or the Mare today. Was he out with Mika?"  
  
"Actually, the two of them went to Mt. Fuji. Shingo packed them a picnic and everything. They left pretty early, I think they went out for breakfast too. I hope they had a good time."  
  
"For some reason I think they did."  
  
"Thank you, Mamo-chan," Usagi said as he opened the car door for her and she pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Mamoru closed the door once she was in and went around to the driver's side. And there sat Usagi, or rather leaned Usagi with her hand on the lock in an extremely provocative position. Holding herself up with one hand on the lock, she rolled the window down a crack.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" she asked as though he were a stranger.  
  
Deciding to play along, Mamoru answered, "I hope so. You see, my fiancée has locked me out of my car, and she is in it. She is my match, and I would hate to loose her. Even if I have to face her father by the end of the night."  
  
"Does that make you nervous?" Usagi continued with the charade.  
  
"Extremely. But not as severely as it used to. We are having dinner together on Monday and telling her parents some odd information, and I'm curious on their reaction to the fact that their daughter is from another planet. Actually, the crown princess of the Moon, but I think that is even harder to..."  
  
"Mamo-chan, you don't-"  
  
Mamoru's trick had worked and Usagi had moved her hand from the lock. Mamoru acted quickly, turning the keys in the lock and opening the door in one swift motion, then slipping into the diver's seat and pulling Usagi into his lap. "Ha!" he mocked in triumph.  
  
"Hmph! Ruin all my fun!" Usagi complained. "Mamo-chan, do you think that we have to worry about their reactions? I mean, how are they going to react? What will they say? What can we do? How-"  
  
"Sh, Usako. I know exactly what you're thinking. I've been over the same thing a hundred times. I don't think that we stand a chance at being able to guess their reaction. There is so much information that we will be giving them, they may be totally overwhelmed, or they may take it as calmly as I did after Ann and Ail. All we can do is be there for each other, and show them that we made it through. Now, shall we go give them this first step?"  
  
"I suppose we should. Don't I ever get to drive this thing?"  
  
"I thought you liked having a valet?"  
  
"I like to drive too."  
  
"Not this baby. Not unless someone is dying."  
  
The two continued to argue and joke all the way to Usagi's house. As Mamoru turned off the car an awkward silence filled the vehicle.  
  
"Ready?" Mamoru broke it.  
  
"As I'll ever be," Usagi answered. "Show no fear."  
  
"We're happy, we want this. Show them that," nervousness evident in Mamoru's voice.  
  
"Why don't we just elope," Usagi suggested, frustrated.  
  
"Because I don't exactly relish the idea of being burnt, frozen, and fried the moment we tell the senshi. Let's go. It's now or never."  
  
"Please don't let daddy explode in our face," Usagi prayed.  
  
"It's Luna I'm worried about. At least your dad already knows," Mamoru said as he opened his door. Usagi followed suit and the two walked to the front door arm in arm.  
  
Standing in front of the door, Mamoru pulled Usagi to him giving her the most comforting kiss he could. Slowly both of them relaxed, prepared for the task ahead of them. They broke apart, Usagi opened the door, and they walked in. Calmly, Usagi put her purse on the table by the door, and hung her shall on the railing of the staircase. She then wrapped her are around Mamoru's and the two stepped into the living room where the television was on and the rest of Usagi's family sat, including her cat asleep on her mother's lap.  
  
"I'm home," Usagi announced her presence. "And we have something to tell you."  
  
Looking up, Ikuko greeted, "Hello, Mamoru. I trust you had a good time?"  
  
"The night couldn't have been better," he answered.  
  
The new voice brought Shingo's attention away from the game he was playing. "Hey, Mamoru! What are you doing here?"  
  
"He came in with me to tell you guys that we are getting married!" Usagi answered for him. Mamoru pulled her closer, staring down at his bride-to-be, love and adoration obvious in his eyes. Usagi looked up and was captured in his eyes.   
  
Their moment was quickly interrupted as Usagi's family started in on the news.  
  
"Oh, congratulations, honey!" Ikuko said.  
  
"It's about time!" Shingo laughed.  
  
"Merow!" was Luna's response as she jumped down from Ikuko's lap and wrapped herself around Mamoru's white pant leg.  
  
"Welcome to the family, son," Kenji whispered with a smile on his face and a nod.  
  
Usagi bent down to pet her cat, but didn't pick her up for fear of being covered in fur. "Leave my fiancé's pants alone, Luna," she scolded, "and we aren't going to pick you up."  
  
"Sorry, but congratulations," Luna whispered.  
  
"Thanks," Usagi stood back up, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Do you have any plans yet?" Ikuko asked, knowing her daughter had been planning her wedding for years.  
  
"Well," Usagi looked up at Mamoru for approval to continue, he nodded. "We are thinking of getting married in October."  
  
"This year?" Kenji asked, not expecting it to be quite so quick.  
  
Usagi nodded, feeling her cat's paw on her foot as though she were asking the same thing.  
  
"But that is so soon. Do you really think you can put everything together that quickly?" Ikuko asked.  
  
Usagi nodded again. "We want to get married soon, but don't want a winter wedding. It's still nice in October, and we have some time to get everything done. Don't worry Mom."  
  
"Are there any other reasons?" Shingo pried, a hint of something else in his voice.  
  
"Shingo!" his mother reprimanded, but Usagi shook it off.  
  
"Yes, but not what you are thinking," a mix between laughter and annoyance in her voice. "We're thinking of going to Vienna for our honeymoon in December."  
  
"That's a beautiful spot! The two of you will have a wonderful time there. You'll have to take in an opera or two while you are there, of course. And the museums! You'll love it!" Ikuko rambled.  
  
"Mom," Usagi interrupted, "right now we have other stuff to worry about, but I think it can all wait until the morning. You have to work tomorrow, don't you, Mamo-chan?"  
  
Mamoru, who had been a silent support for his fiancée the entire time, finally spoke, "Unfortunately, yes. My shift starts at ten, but I'm on call from six."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Mom, dad, I'm going to show Mamo-chan out and then go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Night!" Usagi took Mamoru's hand and lead him to the door, followed by a chorus of 'good night's from her family.  
  
"This has to have been one of the best nights of my life. Thank you Mamo-chan," Usagi said as she hugged him at the door.  
  
"I'm glad. Happy birthday, Usako."  
  
Mamoru leaned over, brushing his lips against her forehead, moved down stroking his lips over her eyes, cheek, nose, and finally resting on her lips in a gentle, sweet kiss.  
  
Usagi fought to keep from moaning, knowing the sound would bring her father running, whether or not he approved of her older man, but her fiancé could seriously melt a woman's heart. Gradually, Mamoru deepened the kiss, moving his left hand from her shoulder to the small of her back and his right to behind her neck, he pulled her closer to himself. Usagi responded by wrapping her own arms around his neck and back, holding him close and playing with the hair at the top of his neck.  
  
Suddenly Mamoru pulled away, favoring his left ankle.   
  
"Mamo-chan! What's wrong?" Usagi asked, but one look at the black ball of angry fur sitting at the top of the stairs and she knew. "I wonder how angry Artemis would be if Luna didn't move with me?"  
  
"I don't think I would have any qualms with the idea, especially if this is how I am treated," Mamoru joked, "and I was worried about your father!"  
  
Giving her cat an evil look, Usagi turn with apologetic eyes to Mamoru. "Goodnight, Mamo-chan. I'll see around six-thirty."  
  
"Sweet dreams, love. I'll be by as soon as I'm off," he leaned over, giving Usagi a light kiss goodbye and went out the door. Usagi stood in the doorway, watching her handsome man walk to his car. He waved as he opened his door and she blew him a kiss.  
  
When the red sports car was out of sight, the young blond turned back to the interior of her house and the daunting task of reprimanding her talking kitty. Closing the door with a sigh, she called out a final "Goodnight!" to her family and went to chat with her cat.  
  
"Luna! What on Earth got into you! Do you want me to give you to one of the girls for fear of you mauling my husband? You should have expected this at least!" Usagi exploded once she and the black cat were in her bedroom.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi. It's just the way that he was holding you. Endymion never-"  
  
"In public," Usagi corrected. "In public Endymion was the perfect gentleman, yes, but when no one was around he was even more passionate than Mamo-chan has ever been. Endymion never held back. You just never saw us in our chambers. Luna, you have to get out of the Silver Millennium! Mamo-chan and I are getting married in three months, and we are in love. We are going to show that to the world. Unlike our last life, we do not have the strict guidelines of society to follow, so we won't. And anyway, it's not as if he was all over me. That was a perfectly acceptable kiss. The one earlier though..." Usagi let the thought hang.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi. I spent so long teaching Selenity the rules, and I guess I still live by them, and lately... I guess I'm just missing what was, though I wish that I hadn't seen that! It was far from decent!"  
  
"Luna, how are you ever going to live with us when we are married?"  
  
"I'll have Artemis on my side."  
  
"Artemis sits and watches us when we are at Mamo-chan's. There is even the odd cat call, excuse the pun. I was kind of hoping you'd get him out of the room when we are enjoying each other's company. It's quite unsettling having him just sitting there."  
  
"He doesn't!"  
  
"Maybe he wouldn't if you'd give to his advances a little. That is one deprived kitty."  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"What?" Usagi, realizing that the worst of the conversation was over, had started to get ready for bed. Removing her earrings she asked, "Do you think that I'm still the naive fourteen-year-old you first met? Luna, he's been head over heals in love with you for ages. Even Mamo-chan can see it, and, while he knows the ways to a woman's heart, he is blind as a bat when it comes to reading emotions. You are just so aloof. You're always brushing Artemis off, but he keeps at it. Give him a chance. You are going to be spending the next portion of your life sharing a litter box, give him a piece of your heart too. You won't regret it."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Well, that's a start. I'm going to see what sleep I can get. Oh, I'm telling him on Sunday, and then we are telling the family what the inners know after supper on Monday. Will you help us?"  
  
"What? Where did you ever get that idea?"  
  
"Setsuna," she fibbed. "Please, help us, me?"  
  
"Oh, fine. Do you need help on Sunday, or just with the history of the moon with your family?"  
  
"Well, if you could get Artemis out of the apartment on Sunday..."  
  
"And leave you un-chaperoned?"  
  
"I'll be invading his dreams until around one. By the time I'm done with that talking will be a challenge. Please, Luna?"  
  
"Alright. Now, get some sleep."  
  
"Thank you. Goodnight, kitty."  
  
"Night, bunny."  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
(*)I don't know whether to be proud that I wrote that all by myself, or scared. It would fit quite nicely into a Harly, though!  
  
I hope you all enjoyed! I loved writing this chapter and still enjoy re-reading it. Though it really shows how innocent I was when I wrote it. I made a few changes, added a few details here and there, but I kept the innocence that I had first put into writing it... well, except for that kiss :o) That is where the biggest changes are. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Turn in Events"  
  
by Serra Dee  
  
Chapter: Three  
  
A little shorter than my other chapters, but the ones before and after make up for it.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~Serra  
  
A fanfic started in 1999... back when my writing skills weren't nearly as honed as they are now.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@ Chapter 3 @--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
"Um, Rei, could I -- we talk with you for a minute?" Usagi asked as she and Mamoru entered the temple hall where her party was being held.  
  
Leading the couple out to the gardens Rei examined them. Both were dressed casually, Usagi in a three quarter length skirt and blouse, Mamoru was in his green blazer, with the traditional black pants and shirt. She could have sworn Usagi had gotten rid of the thing. But the way they were holding hands and looking at each other was different somehow. It seemed to be more loving than normal. It hardly seemed possible, but they appeared closer than the last time she saw them together.  
  
"Okay, spill. What's up? You two seem happier than normal."  
  
"That's understandable," Mamoru mumbled to Usagi. She giggled.  
  
"Well, we figured we should tell you before we made the big announcement. We're getting married!" Usagi squealed, holding out her left hand.  
  
"What?! Oh, congratulations you two! What a gorgeous ring! You're having the wedding here, right? When do you want the ceremony?"  
  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru for help. "Um, you see Rei-" she started, unsure of how it say it. Mamoru cut in for her.  
  
"We were thinking of having one like we planned back on the moon. Maybe even on the moon if Setsuna approves."  
  
"And we want you to perform the service as a Martian priestess, just like it should have been on the moon," Usagi quickly added, seeing a bit of disappointment begin to creep into her friend's eyes. "Please Rei?"  
  
"I can't even remember the service, but if you can get me a written copy, of course I'll do it!"  
  
"Oh, thank you, Rei!" Usagi captured her friend in a giant hug. "Mid-October good for you?"  
  
"That soon?"  
  
"Almost everything was planned back on the Moon; we just have to get it all together. Now, let's go party! We still have to tell Motoki and Naru before we tell everyone else."  
  
"Let me know when you want to tell everyone," Rei said as she returned to the party.   
  
Usagi leaned back against Mamoru and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'd say it went pretty well," he said.  
  
"Mm. Now, I'm going to go find Naru and show off this gorgeous ring as long as Umino isn't there. I don't want this going around until we announce it. I'll meet up with you later, love." Usagi turned in Mamoru's arms and kissed him gently before she also returned to the party, Mamoru following her.  
  
  
  
Naru was standing by herself, waiting for Umino to arrive after his cram class. Suddenly her vision of the party was disrupted by a ringed left hand sitting inches from her nose. Turning immediately, she was shocked to see the face of her friend since childhood on the end of the arm.  
  
"No way, Usagi! Really?"  
  
"Last night," was all the blonde said.  
  
"Oh, Usagi, it will be perfect! What a birthday present! (By the way, Happy Birthday!) To think of how you hated him when you first met. Where is he, anyway? I would think he wouldn't let you out of his sight."  
  
"Telling Motoki. We figured that we should tell the two of you in person before we make the big announcement. Isn't Umino here? I would think he'd be hanging off you!"  
  
"He had cram class until six, but should be getting here soon. It always takes him forever to get out of there. Some of those kids come up with the wildest questions. But he has never not been able to answer them. It amazes me. He can find anything for those kids. Speaking of kids, how is Mamoru-san doing with the ones at the hospital?"  
  
"It's so amazing, the changes in both him and the kids. They have really opened him up. And the passion in him. He hides it still, but every once in a while I get a glimpse of it. I can't wait until we are married, and I know he feels the same. I can't wait until October!"  
  
"Am I following correctly? Are you saying you are getting married in October?"   
  
"Mmhm. We just couldn't wait. But I already know what I want for most of it, and he doesn't care too much. Says that he just wants me to be happy," Usagi paused when she saw a look she knew too well on her friend's face. Umino must have arrived. Her thoughts on the subject were cut short, however, when a voice broke into them.  
  
"What? Can't a guy just want his fiancée to be happy?"  
  
Arms wrapped around her waist and she felt a slight weight on her head, knowing Mamoru was resting his chin on her head Usagi leaned into the familiar embrace for a moment, and then moved forward to capture another friend in a hug.  
  
"Motoki! It's so good to see you! This is the problem with you and Mamo-chan working opposite shifts. Aren't you ever on together?"  
  
"Whoa, Usa! Aren't you even going to give me a second to say congrats? Though I must say your fiancé certainly took his time. But only three months to get ready?"  
  
"Why must everyone complain about that? Motoki, you of all people should know that I have been planning this since before I even met Mamo-chan! We just have to buy everything and send out invitations."  
  
"I think that nearly everyone is here now, Usako. Shall we go make the formal announcement?"  
  
Slipping from Motoki's arms into her fiancé's she nodded and they headed off to find Rei as Umino arrived.  
  
"Formal announcement of what?" he asked his girlfriend.  
  
"You'll hear in a minute. How was class?"  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
"Hello? This thing working?" boomed a speaker in the room. "Guess since everyone is looking at me, it is. Anyway, first, I would like to thank everyone for coming; this means so much to me, thank you!" Usagi said from a small platform by the door. Mamoru moved up beside her. "Now, the next order of business, Mamo-chan and I have a small announcement to make. In October of this year, we are getting married!"  
  
A collective gasp filled the room followed by a moment of silence, broken when Haruka shouted, "Well it's about time!" Everyone started laughing, and then chatter resumed in full force, mostly discussing the latest development in the guest of honor's life.  
  
Usagi turned the microphone off, handed it to Yuuichirou, and fell into Mamoru's embrace. "Count on Haruka to come up with a joke after something like that. I'm surprised she wasn't whistling and making cat calls after the fight with Galexia."  
  
"I think we were all too happy about it being over to give your appearance much notice. Though I have to say, I don't mind what I saw."  
  
"You!" Usagi squealed, hitting him on the shoulder. "You said you didn't notice anything beyond my wings!"  
  
"I said below your wings. Can you blame me though? The only woman I'll ever want standing in front of me, nude. My eyes didn't wander as low as they could have."  
  
"Men!" Usagi turned to walk away, but Mamoru wouldn't give up that easily.   
  
"Usako, love," he started but got no further as Usagi turned on him, ready to argue some more but one look into his eyes and she saw what he was trying to say. She ran to his arms kissing him deeply, only pulled out of the dream world too quickly as both Haruka and Motoki were whistling and joking about their position.  
  
"Where did we ever find those two?" Usagi asked.  
  
"A race track and an arcade, I think. If only we could send them back," Mamoru replied. "I guess making them best men in the wedding might work to shut them up though."  
  
Usagi smiled but was silent. Her thoughts on another wedding in another time. Back when such suggestions were unnecessary, Mamoru only had to decide on the order in which his generals would stand at his side.   
  
"Not yet. Let's wait a bit before thinking on that one. I haven't a clue on how to have the senshi in all this. Or Chibi-Usa if she comes. I hope she does."  
  
"It would be nice to see our daughter again. Now, it's your party, time to put everything else aside and enjoy yourself. I think that the girls are searching you out, too."  
  
"If you are trying to get out of here and avoid them you can forget it. I am not sitting here listening to them make plans for our wedding without you. Come on, might as well get through it now."  
  
"Drat, you figured me out. Would you believe that I have to use the washroom?"  
  
"You'd better be good at holding it. You're not getting away any time soon. Come on," Usagi grabbed Mamoru's hand and started towards the girls. Two seconds later she muttered, "I can't believe I'm the one doing this."  
  
Mamoru just laughed.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
The party was slowly coming to a close as Mamoru returned to her side. Usagi had just said goodbye to Ami and Ryo, promising to stop by in the maternity ward soon. Leaning against her fiancé, Usagi sighed. "I missed you."  
  
"I had to give you a chance to chat with the girls, and I know when a male presence isn't wanted."  
  
"How could I not want you around?"  
  
"When you and the girls are discussing me."  
  
"You are good. Oh, Naru and I set up that double date I promised Umino. How's two weeks yesterday?"  
  
"Why not sooner?" Mamoru was confused.  
  
"We have to get the invitations made and sent out before we can think about anything else. People have to book flights, get gifts, get back to us telling us if they can make it..."  
  
"I got it. I have to work again tomorrow, but how about we take Tuesday to work on the wedding? I'm sure you already have a list started, though."  
  
"Hardly!" Usagi mocked insult. "Just family, and some friends from school, the senshi, some of the crystal carriers, Ann and Ail... What's so funny?"  
  
"You. What do we have to work on if you already have an almost finished list?" Mamoru chuckled.  
  
"We still have to add your friends, and find addresses for everyone, then making the invitations. There is a lot to do, Mamo-chan, but let's save this until later, and enjoy what is left of the party. If only Yuuichirou had a copy of our song."  
  
"That reminds me," Mamoru paused, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small gift-wrapped package in the shape of a tape. "Yuuichirou may not have one, but I do, and now you do too."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Mamo-chan!" she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.  
  
"I love you Usako. Now, may I have this dance?" Mamoru slipped from her arms and bowed gracefully.  
  
"Of course, Mamo-chan, but to this?" Usagi pointed out the upbeat top 40 song currently being played.  
  
"Why not? I've watched you dancing to it all night," he took her hand to lead her out to the dance floor.  
  
"It just doesn't seem your style."  
  
"You're right," Mamoru paused, nodded to Yuuichirou, and took Usagi in his arms as the song changed. "How's this?"  
  
"I love it! You gave him a copy too?"  
  
"Of course. What is your birthday without a dance with me? Now, shall we show everyone what a real dance is?" Mamoru bowed again, offering his hand to Usagi.  
  
Laughing, Usagi reached out to take his hand and the dance began. The two were lost in the other's eyes, not noticing anyone around them, yet both knowing that all eyes were on them. Graceful spins, twisting and twirling, Mamoru lead Usagi through the complicated steps of their dance. The moves came naturally through it had been a thousand years since they were last instructed in dance.  
  
"Why don't you ever dance like that?" Naru asked Umino.  
  
Umino looked surprised by the question, but was quick to respond. "That type of dance takes years of practice, though I have no clue when they would have taken classes."  
  
"I don't think that they ever have, at least Usagi-chan never told me she was taking dance. And she would have so I could sign us up with her. Do you know what piece this is? It's very pretty, but hardly fits everything else played tonight."  
  
"I think Mamoru-san gave a tape to Yuuichirou, but I honestly have no clue what the song is. I don't recognize it."  
  
"Maybe it's 'their' song. I can see why Usagi-chan would like it, would you look at the love in their eyes."  
  
"I don't see a thing," Umino was getting sick of this topic.  
  
"You wouldn't, would you?" Naru wasn't surprised by the comment, in fact, she rather expected it. Umino was too much of a scientist to realize most romantic things. He tried, she'd give him that, but he was a bit of a dud in the romance department.  
  
Slowly the song came to an end and everyone burst into applause. Usagi blushed and hid her face in Mamoru's chest for a moment, but he gently took her chin in his hand, backed away slightly, and leaned over, kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"You've still got it, Usako," he whispered.  
  
"Only because I have a good partner."  
  
"Usagi!" Naru called, waving.  
  
Usagi looked at her and Mamoru whispered, "Go," in her ear. Usagi smiled up at him, pecked him on the cheek, and went over to her friend.  
  
"Hey Naru, Umino!" she called as she walked over.  
  
"Usagi-chan, where did you ever learn to dance like that?" Naru asked.  
  
Not expecting such a question Usagi was forced to come up with a quick answer, but what could she say? The truth always works, plus it would give her a chance to think. "Would you believe on the Moon?" Setsuna's going to kill me!  
  
"Spill it!" Naru didn't give much time for thought.  
  
"Well, uh, Mamo-chan and I have been taking lessons, but don't tell anyone, he'd kill me if he knew I told you. He may know the way to a woman's heart better than Tuxedo Kamen, but he is still bashful about dancing."  
  
"I don't know what guys have against dancing. Umino won't even sway to music. At least your *fiancé* will dance."  
  
"And he enjoys it too. I'm sure I could find a good instructor for the two of you, or Mamo-chan and I -- but I'd have to talk to him first..."  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru was suffering a similar questioning.  
  
"I *know* you didn't even know the difference between a waltz and a cha-cha when we were in high school. Where and when did you learn?" Motoki demanded.  
  
"The year Usako graduated we took a class together before her prom, she really enjoyed it, so that summer we took another and things just went from there. We don't do much any more, but we still have it," Mamoru didn't entirely lie. In actuality, they had taken lessons during the Silver Millennium from their childhood, though generally not together.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Motoki asked.  
  
Mamoru just looked at him with the 'how stupid do you think I am' expression on his face.  
  
"Okay, okay, I shouldn't have asked. So, where are the two of you going for your honey-moon? Or has a day's thought not been enough time?" Motoki quickly changed the subject, not wanting to irk his friend.  
  
"An hour's time was enough. We're planning on Vienna in December. I'm just going to have an interesting time getting enough leave for the trip and the wedding."  
  
"Worst case, you'll owe me a few. I'll cover for what you can't get."  
  
"Thank Motoki. That is one problem out of the way then. Usagi may have everything planned, but there is still a lot to do. We still have to decide what to wear, but I think we both have an idea."  
  
"As long as you don't let her put you in some bizarre costume you'll be fine."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if I am dressed like a knight and Usako a princess," Mamoru explained their royal outfits.  
  
Motoki, taking this as a joke and not realizing the likelihood of the outfits being chosen, laughed. "I could just see you, metal breast plate and all. I don't think Usagi would do that. Besides, where would you get an outfit like that?"  
  
"Setsuna is an excellent designer, and the clothing would likely be a gift from her. But I think Usako would love something like that. You know her and her romantic streak. And she's seen me in a costume like that. But if she wears anything like the one I know she has in mind, armor might be the only thing that will keep us apart. She looks stunning in it."  
  
"You've already seen her wedding dress?" Motoki was shocked.  
  
"No!" Mamoru corrected. "We went to a costume party dressed as a knight and princess. Usako was in love with the costumes and she just left me at a loss for words. Kami, Motoki, that dress, and she is so comfortable in it. Not once did she trip that night, even though it was floor length and she was sixteen and still klutzing out on a regular basis."  
  
"Must be one hell of a dress. I know there isn't much that gets to you like that. Especially back then."  
  
"Why you-!" Mamoru prepared to deck his friend.  
  
Motoki laughed. "And you know it."  
  
Mamoru sighed. "Back then, yes. Now is another question. She had me on the edge twice last night. The first time I was able to stop, but the second, well, it weren't for that cat of hers..." he let the sentence hang.  
  
Motoki smiled at his friend. "Is it ever a good thing you're getting married soon. I wasn't even that bad for Rita the week before, and you saw me!"  
  
"Kami, don't tell me I'm that bad."  
  
"You're getting there. Especially if that last one was right after telling her parents like I'm guessing."  
  
"You're good, and you're right."  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"Only in matters of my heart, but I don't know how you do it."  
  
"I just know you and Usa too well. Besides, Usagi-chan doesn't let Luna out anymore, and since this event happened last night I kind of figured-"  
  
"Got it. Thanks Sherlock. Do you know where my fiancée may have run off too? I have a feeling she is getting into trouble."  
  
"Isn't she over there with Naru? And what makes you think she's getting into trouble? Those two never get into trouble," Motoki joked.  
  
"No, never," Mamoru replied sarcastically as he started to walk towards Usagi. "Can you believe that in three and a half months we'll be married?"  
  
"I can get used to that idea, it's the idea of the large family Usa wants, and you as the father that I'm still having trouble with. And you know, she may be a gorgeous size two right now, but what about after a few kids? I can't see her always being that small."  
  
"I can. Her mother can't be more than a 10, and her dad is pretty small. Besides, this is Usako we are talking about; she can eat everything and not gain a pound. And while I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my life than her, it wouldn't matter to me if she weighed 500 pounds and looked like a monster. She is the woman I love, and if she puts on a few from having children, *our* children, I would love her all the more."  
  
"Got it, Romeo, but what about her?"  
  
"Motoki, like I've told you before, I may be wildly attracted to her body, but it is who she is, that loving forgiving innocent, perfect woman that has my heart and I would do anything for her."  
  
  
  
Usagi almost swooned. She had just been telling Naru how perfect Mamoru was, and here he comes confessing his love for her to his best friend. "...woman that has my heart and I would do anything for her."  
  
Usagi glanced at Naru, whose eyes said everything, and knew that her fiancé was standing right behind her, likely preparing to scare her, with his hand up to his lips gesturing for Naru not to say a word. Usagi wouldn't let this opportunity pass. Winking at her friend, Usagi allowed her knees to give out and she was quickly falling to the floor.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Mamoru had made a quick, last minute decision to surprise his fiancée but it quickly became apparent to him that he wouldn't be doing much surprising that day. Just as he was bringing his hands to Usagi's waist, she fainted. Mamoru reacted quickly, moving his hands from her waist to under her legs and arms, picking her up and then dropping to his knees, resting her limp body in his lap. Gently, he removed his hand from under her legs and brought her arms up onto her stomach and then her head to his chest. Looking at her face his worry increased, she didn't look like she was drained of energy, like she normally did when he held her like this, but more like she was asleep. Leaning close to her face, he whispered.  
  
"Usako? Usako, love, are you alright?"  
  
Usagi could hardly keep from laughing. His words were quiet, just reaching her ears, but it was enough for her to tell where his lips were, inches from her own. The worry in his voice was genuine, so she knew it was time to stop this charade. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head the few inches, completely taking Mamoru by surprise. He jerked his head back a bit but recovered quickly kissing away all the worry he had felt moments before. Slowly the two rose from the ground and when they finally broke apart for lack of oxygen Usagi whispered, "Got ya."  
  
Two seconds later all those standing in the group were laughing while Mamoru was tickling Usagi. His way of getting even.  
  
Not long after the party came to a close, though it was a quarter after one by the time Usagi said goodbye to Mamoru. She had planned on leaving her gifts at Rei's until the morning, but Mamoru insisted on helping he bring them to her house. It had taken them nearly three quarters of an hour to accomplish.  
  
"And I said I didn't want any gifts. Would you look at this collection? Where am I going to put it all?"  
  
The two stood in the entrance to the dining room where they had arranged the dozens of boxes, bags, and stuffed animals. Though Usagi still had a few of her favorite plush toys, many had found new homes with children from the hospital. Her friends all knew this and many of her new toys came with little notes attached to them with a short message to either Usagi saying it was for her 'cause' or directly to the ailing children. In her arms though, was a very special gift, one she got from her brother's girlfriend, a close friend to herself now. A beautifully crafted porcelain doll looking very much like Selenity, only with her hair down. There was also the promise of a partner for the princess coming as a wedding gift. Usagi couldn't wait to see it.  
  
"I'm sure you'll find somewhere for everything. Besides, in three months it won't matter, you'll be moving it all to *our* apartment."  
  
"I can't wait. Do you mind keeping Yumemi's painting until then? I don't want to put it up just to take it down again, but it seems a waste to have it sitting on the floor. It's gorgeous!"  
  
"I think I can find a spot for it, but are you sure Usako? Yumemi gave it to you."  
  
"What's mine is ours. Besides, I spend more time at your place than I do here when I'm awake. It seems the only time I'm home now is when I sleep."  
  
"If you're sure-"  
  
"Quit trying to talk me out of it!" Usagi interrupted. "It's going up at your place if I have to put it up!"  
  
"I give! I'll put it up over the couch, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good, but it would look better in the hall. Across from the spare room."  
  
"I won't argue with the interior designer. Just promise me that you won't make me move the furniture. I don't think my back could handle that couch."  
  
"But it would look so much better on the other wall!" Usagi joked. "Now," she wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck, "you have to work tomorrow and I kind of doubt we could get any work done planning the wedding, *yawn*, especially with me this tired-"  
  
"So we should both go to bed. I know what you are trying to do. You just don't want me around so you can try Minako's gift on." Mamoru pulled Usagi close and lowered his head to hers, resting his forehead on hers.  
  
"I can't believe she gave me that. But I don't need to try it on. Minako probably did, and we are the same size."  
  
"Well that information will come in handy."  
  
"Don't you go getting any ideas. You are *not* going to see me in it. Now go! Mom and I are going to the jinja in the morning and I'm afraid I may fall asleep in the middle of prayers. Beside, aren't you on for rounds at ten?"  
  
"Eleven. But I know how much you value your sleep. Goodnight, my princess."  
  
"My lord," Usagi mocked a curtsy but was quickly absorbed in a most welcome combination of arms, lips and hands. Gracefully, as if dancing, the two moved like one towards the door, never breaking apart, holding the other as if they were one. Hand floated across the other's back, fingers were entwined in short dark hair and long blonde streams. Lips danced across soft flesh, tongues tangled but suddenly it all stopped. Usagi pulled back, her hand reaching for the doorknob she knew was behind her. Mamoru felt the loss of her body against his own and knew what it meant. Glancing behind his fiancée, he took hold of her hand and guided it to the doorknob. Kissing her softly on her cheek, he whispered in her ear, "I'll see you soon, my princess," as he turned her hand, opening the door.  
  
"Night, Mamo-chan," Usagi returned his kiss and opened the door to let him out.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
The next morning found Usagi being dragged from her bed by her mother.   
  
"Come on, Usagi. We are leaving in half an hour and you promised me that you would go. Unless you plan on going in your pajamas I suggest you move your butt," Ikuko said to her daughter. "How late did your party go last night, anyway? Your father and I gave up waiting at about midnight, though I don't think he fell asleep until one."  
  
"He may have heard us come in then. The party ended at 12:30, but Mamo-chan insisted on helping me bring everything home, and you've probably seen everything I got down in the dining room. It took us until quarter after one to get it all here. Plus, you know I haven't been sleeping well."  
  
"When was the last time you did have a good night's sleep?"  
  
"Hopefully I'll start sleeping better tonight, but now I'm going to get ready. See you in a minute or two." Usagi rolled over, and put her head under her pillow. "I just want a little more sleep."  
  
"Usagi," her mom threatened.  
  
Usagi threw her pillow at her mom. "Okay. I'm getting up!"  
  
"See you in a minute dear."  
  
Once Ikuko closed the door, Usagi got up and started going through her clothes, trying to decide on an outfit to wear for the day.   
  
"You took long enough getting in last night. I wish your father hadn't removed your curfew. At least then I would know you'd be home on time. You were cutting it a little close last night, weren't you?"  
  
"Never again, Luna, I promise. Besides, he finds out tonight."  
  
"About time."  
  
"Don't start. You know my reasons. Now, I have to get ready. Leave me alone," and Usagi threw her nightgown on her cat.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
"Setsuna!" the blonde yelled into the darkness of the park.  
  
"Yes, princess?" a quiet voice answered from behind her.  
  
"Kami, Setsuna! Don't do that! You scared me."  
  
"My apologies, princess."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Alright, Usagi-chan. What is it that you wanted me for?"  
  
"Thank you. Tonight is the night, but I need your help."  
  
"Of course Usagi-chan. I understand, but the hour grows late. We should get started."  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@ Continued. @--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Ooo!!! Cliffhanger! I'm mean. But I really like the next part, so I'll probably have it out soon. Sorry this is so short, but I couldn't cut stuff from the chapters on either side. But soon, very soon I'll have more out. 


	5. Chapter 4

"Turn in Events"  
  
by Serra Dee  
  
Chapter: Four  
  
This is my favorite chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!  
  
A fanfic started in 1999... back when my writing skills weren't nearly as honed as they are now.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@ Chapter 4 @--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Hundreds, if not thousands of people lined the streets of Tranquility, the capital city of the Moon and Solar System. They had all turned out to welcome the new guardians of the princess. The old Senshi were to pass on the power and knowledge associated with their position onto their daughters. That is, all the Senshi but that of Earth. Sixteen years ago, Earth's Senshi had given birth to a son, the current heir to the Terrain throne, but had never delivered a daughter. On this day, she felt as though she had failed her queen, Serenity, ruler of the Solar System, and could not bring herself to go to the ceremony. Endymion, her son, felt he must honor his mother and her pledge to Serenity. That morning the young man had slipped out of the palace on Earth and was currently making his way through Tranquility trying to get to the Moon Palace.  
  
"Halt! Where do you think you are going, boy?" a royal guard barely older than the prince himself gruffly demanded.  
  
"I am no boy, soldier, and you would be dead for such an insult were we on Earth. I am Prince Endymion and am here to represent my planet at the ceremony."  
  
"I was told Earth was not attending as there is no daughter to take the queen's place."  
  
Frustrated at this waste of time, Endymion took action. "I am here to represent my planet, now, either help me get to the ceremony or step aside so I may find my own way."  
  
"I am afraid I can do neither, sir. How can I know you are who claim to be? I have never seen a picture of, nor met the Prince of Earth, so how do I know that you are not here to assassinate the Senshi when they are most vulnerable?"  
  
Drawing his sword, Endymion's voice became threatening. "An assassin leaves no witnesses, nor does he take the most traveled route to arrive at his target. If I were here to kill them, you and I would never have met, and if we had you would be dead. Now either show me in or draw. Either way you are in for more training once I speak to your superior.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
"Welcome to the court of the Silver Alliance, ladies. While your life has been sworn to the protection of the state, I certainly hope you take this as an opportunity to make lifelong friends. I will see you later at the banquette, for now, why don't you all go spend some time together," Queen Serenity stood on the dais in front of the newly appointed Senshi, her daughter to her left, as Endymion finally entered the hall.  
  
"Wait!" he called out, drawing the attention of everyone in the room to him. "Your highnesses," he bowed deeply, "I have come to pledge my life to that of the princess. As my planet has no heir to my mother's abilities, I have come in their place. Please accept my vow to defend you to the best of my ability, princess." Again, after having made his way forward, Endymion bowed directly in front of the dais and Princess Selenity.  
  
A look of surprise and confusion filled the young girl's face. Endymion had not introduced himself and, at the age of twelve, Selenity had little experience in court. She had no clue who the young man in front of her was.  
  
Serenity noticed her daughter's dilemma and stepped in. "We are honored by such a courageous vow, Prince Endymion, and are pleased to accept it."  
  
"The honor is mine, your Majesty."  
  
"Now, Selenity, why don't you show the girls around? Endymion, will you join me?"  
  
"Of course, your Majesty."  
  
Endymion followed the queen into an adjoining room, unsure of what to expect.   
  
"I was hoping you would come today. You are more like your mother than I think even she realizes."  
  
"What do you mean, your Majesty?" Endymion had always been told he was like his father.  
  
"Your mother was remarkably like you are at your age. The two of us would often slip out of the palace at night to do some mischievous deed or another, and I'm pretty certain that you came here without her blessing."  
  
"Forgive me, Majesty, but what makes you say that?"  
  
"Your mother is pregnant, and the doctors believe it to be a girl."  
  
"But why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"I told her not to. There is a prophecy here on the moon, and I have reason to believe it is coming to pass."  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
"Selenity? Is that you?" Endymion asked the young woman in front of him. Her hair was down, pooling around her body, tears streaming down her face in the moonlight.  
  
"Endymion?" a broken voice asked.  
  
"Selenity, by the gods. What happened? Come here, kiddo," an eighteen year old Endymion had woken when he heard the hidden panel by his fireplace open. Only his family and Selenity knew of the entrance, but it was rarely used. Now, kneeling in front of the fireplace, Endymion held Selenity close to himself, wondering what could possibly be wrong.  
  
"Shh, it's alright, Selenity. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you. There now, that's better. Can you tell what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Endymion. He was so awful! At first, he was so sweet, but then. Endymion, please, don't let him near me again."  
  
Fear ran through the prince at her words. Trying to both comfort her, but also find out what exactly happened, he soothed, "Never, Selenity. You don't ever have to do anything you don't want to with any man. Did he hurt you?"  
  
"I ran from him too quickly. We walked out to the gardens and he started to kiss me, but he was rough, and then he started to... And then I struck him and ran."  
  
Relieved that she was all right, Endymion smiled at the thought of the beating such a man could receive from the small woman in front of him. "Only you, Selenity. Now, will you come with me and sit on the chaise? I think it will be a little more comfortable than the floor."  
  
"Thank you Endymion. What would I do without you?"  
  
"Run to one of your Senshi instead of waking me up in the middle of the night, I'd imagine."  
  
"Oh, Endymion, I'm sorry! And you are holding court tomorrow, aren't you?"  
  
"Don't worry, little one. It won't be the first time I'll sleep through session. In fact, you are a welcome excuse. Do you know how dull it is to run a well organized monarchy?"  
  
"I have a bit of an idea. Only you at least get to make the decisions. I just sit there, listening to what is going on. Mother runs everything on the Moon."  
  
"I wish father still ran things here. A lot of good I can do you here."  
  
"Your duty is to your planet before anything else. The same goes for each of the Senshi. And don't blame yourself for not being there for me tonight. Whenever you are around the men won't even come and ask me for a dance. At least tonight I got to dance, even if he was a jerk. Am I really that repulsive that no one will dance with me, Endymion?"  
  
"What?! Don't tell me you think that, Selenity," Endymion was shocked, but looking in her eyes he could see she really felt like that. "Oh, Selenity. You are the most beautiful girl, woman, I have ever laid eyes on. If there is any reason guys won't ask you to dance it is because they are afraid you won't agree. When it comes to women, even the bravest knight on the battlefield can have his fears."  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"What, that infatuated men are fools?"  
  
"No, that you think I'm beautiful."  
  
The two had been facing each other from opposite sides of the chaise when Selenity asked this. Endymion got up and knelt in front of Selenity, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Selenity, oh my honor, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are the most caring compassionate, forgiving person I've ever known. Everything about you is perfect."  
  
"Oh, Endymion!" Selenity jumped into his arms, causing the two of them to fall to the floor. Between giggles, she managed to get out, "Why are you so good to me?"  
  
Chuckling himself, Endymion looked up into the eyes of his beautiful princess and a new thought suddenly dawned on him and he became silent.  
  
"Endymion? Are you alright?" Selenity was concerned by his sudden change in moods.  
  
"I'm sorry, Selenity, yes, I am fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You look like something's on your mind."  
  
Without thinking, Endymion replied, "Only you."  
  
"What do you mean, Endymion?" Selenity could feel her cheeks going red.  
  
"Kami, Selenity, I do believe you have stolen my heart," he whispered so quietly Selenity had to strain to hear, but she did, and her heart sang.  
  
"What? Endymion I-"  
  
In the dark of the night Endymion misread her eyes and thought he saw panic instead of the joy that was radiating from the soft blues. Resigned to his fate, Endymion silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. "I'm sorry, Selenity. I shouldn't have... I should have kept that to myself."  
  
"No," Selenity replied a little more forcefully than she intended. "No, Endymion, please, don't ever keep your feelings from me. I do believe you are not the only one who has had their heart stolen tonight."  
  
  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
"Queen Serenity, I would like to ask you for your daughter's hand. She is the world to me and I only wish to spend the rest of my life with her," Endymion requested from his knees in front of the dais.  
  
"I can remember just three years ago you were in a similar position offering your life to her defense although you did not even know the child you were prepared to give your life for. Are you certain this is what is best for the both of you?"  
  
"I know that we are still young, Majesty, but our love is eternal. I am willing to wait until Selenity is older, if that is what you wish. I only want her happiness, and I know it pleases her to see you happy."  
  
"The only thing I must ask you is that you visit often. You will have to rule your planet until Terra is of age, but don't be strangers to the Moon. I want to see my daughter on a regular basis."  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
"Yes, Endymion! Of course I'll marry you!" Selenity cried, leaping into his arms.  
  
Holding his love close to his chest, Endymion breathed a sigh of relief. He had been worried she wouldn't feel ready for them to begin their journey to join their lives. Sending a quick thank you to the gods, he lowered his head and kissed Selenity on the top of her head. "Kami, Selenity, I love you. You have made me the happiest man in the universe."  
  
"I love you, too," she looked up at him, love shining in her eyes then returned her ear to his chest, listening to his heart beat.  
  
Endymion gazed down at his fiancée leaning against his chest. Her beautiful eyes were closed, but the joy she was feeling was evident on her face. Opening his senses, he could feel her joy through their link.  
  
Time slowly slipped away, the two lovers not realizing the late hour until Minako, princess and Senshi of Venus, found them sitting together, silently holding each other.  
  
Clearing her throat to announce her presence, she said, "I hate to break up this touching sight, but the ball in starting in half an hour, and look at you Selenity! Have you even started to get ready?" she scolded.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi, Minako," Selenity finally woke from her trance. "What were you saying?"  
  
"Argh! Why do I even bother? Sorry, Endymion, I'm going to have to steal your girlfriend-"  
  
"Fiancée," he interrupted.  
  
"Your fiancée for a little... Fiancée?"  
  
Laughing and smiling lovingly up at Endymion, Selenity nodded.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
"And now, young prince, kiss your wife," the graying priestess said, completing the Lunarian wedding.  
  
Lifting the veil that had been taunting him through the entire service, Endymion finally gazed upon the beauty who was now his wife. Bowing his head as he moved towards her, he quietly whispered, "Happy Birthday, Selenity," and then their lips met.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Glancing around herself, Selenity took in her new home. While they had been married for over a month, Selenity and Endymion hadn't returned to his planet until that morning. Thankfully, the people had been pleased to welcome their new princess, and the road leading to the palace had been lined from the edge of town right up to the gate with Endymion's loving subjects.  
  
"I know it isn't the Moon Palace," Endymion started, noting the misting of his wife's eyes.  
  
"Don't start that with me. This palace, *our* palace is better than the one on the Moon. It is where we are going to live, and raise our children. Starting with this one," Selenity took the hand she was holding and placed it on her belly.  
  
Complete shock filled Endymion. Could it really be true? Were they really going to have a child of their own? "Selenity? Do you mean...? Are we really...?"  
  
At her nod, total happiness washed over him, and he lifted Selenity into a giant hug, both their laughter ringing through the entrance. Their audience of the inner Senshi smiling happily.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Looking out over the pool Endymion held his wife close. The swell of her stomach was not overly obvious yet, and, at six months into her first pregnancy, everything was going perfectly. The balcony was rather quiet, only a soft whisper of the music from the ball within the palace echoing out to where they stood.   
  
The tranquility of the scene was ironic, however. A month before the two had been forced to leave Earth with the rest of the residents of Atlantis when the Negaverse took over the planet. The capital now lay at the bottom of the ocean. The ball had been arranged to lift the spirits of the people, but both Selenity and Endymion felt the tension in the air.  
  
Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a force of monsters appeared at the gates of the palace. The alarm was sounded and the men leapt to arms, but it all seemed to happen so slowly. Endymion felt frustrated that the fight was going so horribly, but he refused to leave his wife's side.  
  
The wall soon fell to the huge force of the enemy and Endymion drew his sword, ready to defend his love and their unborn child with his dying breath. Evil laughter filled the skies and a monstrous cloud moved in from over the distant hills, an even larger force moving with it.  
  
"Endymion," Selenity started. "How can we possibly win?"  
  
Rather than his reassuring voice, an evil one answered from behind them. "You can't! The Negaverse will be victorious!"  
  
"Never," Endymion countered. "Your evil ways have no place in this dimension, Beryl."  
  
"Ah, the young prince does know the leader of his enemy."  
  
"I could never forget the face of my father's murderer," Endymion spat with a harder voice than he thought he could muster.  
  
"And with his death the crown went to you, didn't it?"  
  
"I know you are not that daft. It was my mother who ruled, my father was only there to produce the heir, my sister, and provide military leadership," Endymion fought.  
  
Ah, then, with my take-over of the Moon, you are without a kingdom. That must be quite the loss," the red haired witch cackled. "Of course, you could get it all back. Come and rule at my side, Earth Prince."  
  
"Why would I ally myself with a traitorous daemon like you? I have no desire for power. All I need is love. Something you will never understand." Glancing over his shoulder, he shouted, "To arms, witch. I will slay you where you stand."  
  
"I don't think so little man. Take this!" Beryl sent an energy blast towards Endymion that he wouldn't dodge, even if he felt he could. Determined to protect his wife and child, Endymion stood his ground, eyes glaring at the witch in front of him.  
  
"Endymion! No!" Selenity screamed, and threw herself towards him.   
  
The blast was upon him too fast. Out of time, the prince was only able to manage a half turn before the blast caught him. The world seemed to stand still for a moment then it all disappeared into a peaceful void.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Mamoru woke up with a start. Gasping for air, he took in his surroundings. It had only been a dream. But this wasn't the first time he had it. Ever since Usagi's sixteenth birthday, he had been having them. They were rare at first. He'd only dreamt it once the first two years, both on the eve of her birthday. Then they started to come more frequently, normally on the same day as major events in the dream.  
  
Needing some air, Mamoru climbed out of bed, starting to contemplate the dream allowed.  
  
"It always comes on the same day as the events happen, but if they really did happen, why wouldn't Serenity have told us? Or Selenity have shown her condition when we were given our memories of the final battle?" he questioned allowed as he entered the living room.  
  
"Because she didn't want us to have to deal with that loss on top of everything else," a familiar voice answered from the couch.  
  
"Usako?" he asked, just to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.  
  
She nodded. "Everything in your dreams happened. Everything. Mother didn't tell us though because she knew something else was going to happen too." Usagi got up from the couch and walked over to Mamoru, capturing him in a giant hug. "Serenity knew that on my sixteenth birthday Selenity's body would return to its condition when she turned sixteen. What she didn't know was that we would still be fighting. Setsuna arranged something so I wouldn't know about this until my eighteenth birthday. Mamo-chan? Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so," Mamoru answered, leading them back over to the couch Usagi had been on before he came out of his room. "It's just so much to take in. But the baby, is she-"  
  
"The kid's doing just fine. Four and a half months along now, though he is certainly giving me some sleep problems," Usagi joked good-naturedly.  
  
"What are you saying, Usako? I thought you said-"  
  
"I said Selenity became pregnant on my, our sixteenth birthday, but if you hadn't looked like you were going to pass out I also would have told you that somehow Setsuna found a way to put off the pregnancy until I was eighteen. Since then, for three hours a night I have spent time as Selenity, allowing *our* child to grow. Mamo-chan, you don't mind do you? I know you didn't want t-"  
  
Mamoru cut her off with a gentle kiss, trying to show her how happy he was to be having this child with her. Slowly breaking away he said, "Usako, I may have wanted to wait, but fate has brought us a baby. Don't even think that I wouldn't want this product of our love. Besides, I've been missing Chibi-Usa a lot lately."  
  
"Uh, Mamo-chan, about that," Usagi sounded a little concerned.  
  
Taking note of her worry, the tone of her voice was magnified in his own. "What is it, Usako?"  
  
"Well, the thing is, Chibi-Usa isn't our firstborn like we thought. Or at least not according to my doctor. This baby is a boy."  
  
"A-a son?"  
  
"And I thought men of today didn't care if they had a son or a daughter," Usagi joked. "Yes. Selenity and Endymion are having a son. There is one other thing we have to talk about, Mamo-chan, though, I think, maybe we should wait until morning. You must be having an information overload, and very soon Selenity will be making an appearance."  
  
"Thank you Usako. Thank you for everything. Thank you for telling me about this, and now that I know, I want to be here for you. I've seen enough women going through this on their own. Usako, why didn't you tell me? I could have been here for you."  
  
"Mamo-chan, oh, I wanted to tell you so badly at first, but Setsuna wouldn't let me. She said it would totally mess with the timeline. More than it already has. With time, I realized she was right, of course. If I had told you then, would you have waited this long to ask me to marry you? Do you think I would have finished university? As much as I wished to tell you, I promised myself to wait until now. If you hadn't asked me to marry you in the next week, we would have been having this conversation anyway. But this can wait until the morning. I can feel the pull of time, I have to change soon. Selenity is weaker than I am. The baby drains a lot of her strength, and I used a lot of energy tonight to ensure the dream came to you. I don't know if I'll stay conscious once I change..."  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru asked after she stopped speaking and closed her eyes. A look of awe appeared on his face. In his arms, his fiancée was changing into his wife from a past life. Suddenly she went limp in his arms.  
  
"You weren't kidding, were you Usako? Selenity? Come on, Selenity, wake up," he said, running his hand over her cheek and forehead.  
  
"Hmm? Endymion? Oh! Mamoru-kun! You certainly do look like Endymion. Do I have to stay awake? I'm so tired," Selenity murmured, gazing at Mamoru through heavy eyes.  
  
"How is your energy, Princess?" Mamoru asked, smiling at the exhausted blonde in his arms, but wanting to make sure she was alright.  
  
Selenity closed her eyes for a moment to focus. "I'm alright. Things are running a little low, but it's mostly just exhaustion. Usagi and I didn't get much sleep for the last few nights," Selenity explained. Unexpected emphasis was added when a giant yawn escaped her small frame. A gentle giggle followed as she apologized, "Sorry."  
  
"There is nothing to apologize for, Princess," Mamoru smiled at her attempts to fight sleep and still remain elegant.  
  
"Please, just call me Selenity. You share with Endymion as I share with Usagi. I have no doubt memories will be coming to you soon that place us intimately enough to spare us from all formalities."  
  
Mamoru had the grace to blush at her suggestions. Once he had recovered, he offered, "If you'll give me a moment perhaps you and Endymion can get some sleep."  
  
"Thank you, Mamoru-kun."  
  
"Just Mamoru, please, Selenity. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other now."  
  
"I don't doubt it in the least."  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
For the first time in what seemed like years Usagi didn't feel exhausted as she woke to the sunlight. Shifting her weight the warmth of the body surrounding her quickly explained why.   
  
"Good morning, Usako," Mamoru whispered in her ear.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she sighed contently.  
  
"I trust you slept well?"   
  
"Better than I have in years," she answered, slowly rising from the couch they still sat on. "I don't even feel tired."  
  
Following her up, Mamoru smiled. "I'm glad. I wish you could have told me earlier. I wish I could have been here for you."  
  
"You were, though. Maybe not in the middle of the night when I wanted you by my side the most, but you were always here for me in some way. You just didn't know the strength you were giving me."  
  
"Someday I'll make it up to you," Mamoru said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently on the forehead.  
  
Smiling up at him, she grinned, "You already have."  
  
For a moment, the two simply enjoyed the silence of the morning. When Usagi leaned against Mamoru's bare chest he suddenly realized the state that he had come out of his bedroom in the night before. Covered in nothing but his boxers, Mamoru felt very exposed and not entirely comfortable with his level of undress. "Oh gods, Usako, why didn't you tell me to put a shirt on?"  
  
Usagi simply laughed. "I was kind of enjoying the view. It isn't every day that I get to see the bare chest of such a handsome man up close. I normally have to rely on someone else's memories."  
  
Memories of the comment Selenity had made the night before came to Mamoru's mind and he blushed again. Vague hints of the very memories the princess had spoken of wisped though his thoughts, but he quickly pushed them back. Standing there, barely dressed, was not a good time to be thinking such impure thoughts. "I'm sorry, Usako, please, excuse me for a minute."  
  
Mamoru made a quick getaway with the excuse of using the washroom and returned wearing an old pair of sweats and t-shirt. Usagi was somewhat disappointed, but understood. While she had three years to get used to the memories invoked by such comments, he had only received them the night before, and probably still hadn't had time to even completely remember.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" she asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the uncomfortable topic.  
  
Mamoru smiled at the memories. "Long enough to watch the sun dance across your hair as it rose, and to think about what you said last night. Also to think about some memories Endymion chose to share with me."  
  
Usagi's ears perked at the last comment. When she turned eighteen, the memories Selenity gave her each night was something she relished. It had taken a long time for her to regain all the memories she now had. Selenity still passed a few on each night, though they were now of insignificant, everyday events.  
  
"What did he show you?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "He shared memories of Selenity's pregnancy. How horrible she felt during the second month, the start of the fainting spells, the first time the baby kicked. He showed me what I have missed, and bits of what we have to look forward to, but he focused mostly on preparing me to help you. He wanted me to know the differences between Terrain women and Lunarians."  
  
"Selenity didn't have as rough of a time this time, possibly because we shared time. The 'second month' was pretty awful. Do you remember me losing that weight during third year? That was when we went through the morning sickness. It seemed like every night was the same thing. I'd feel the call of time and run to the bathroom. That lasted for nearly six months. But the fainting hasn't been as bad. Or maybe I just sleep through it," Usagi laughed.  
  
"I want you to tell me everything, eventually, please, Usako," Mamoru begged.  
  
"You'll get to go through it, soon enough, Mamo-chan," Usagi said. "That is what else I had to talk to you about last night, but time ran out too quickly. I have been sharing nights with Selenity for three years, but our time is starting to run out. Setsuna isn't sure how long we can keep this nightly exchange going, or if something will happen when we reach six months, when the Moon was destroyed."  
  
"What do we need to do, Usako?" Mamoru asked, concerned at the serious tone of Usagi's voice.  
  
"With Selenity being so far along it is impossible for us to merge unless I was at the same stage in my own pregnancy, and medicine isn't advanced enough for the baby to be transferred. The only other option is for Selenity to try going full term, but..." she let the sentence hang.  
  
"Lunarian bodies are so weak, we couldn't take the risk. How soon do you need to conceive?"  
  
A broad grin spread across Usagi's face, "'The soon the better' is what Setsuna has been saying. I've figure it out to about five months from now being the latest we can safely manage it."  
  
"I guess we'll be raising twins by Christmas next year, then," Mamoru smiled. "I didn't expect to have a family this soon, but I like the idea."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Mamo-chan!"  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
"There you are, Usagi! Happy birthday, honey!" Ikuko said to her daughter as she came into the house around noon. "I was expecting you to sleep in today."  
  
"Mamo-chan wanted to take me out to see the sunrise, and then the girls caught us at the Crown for breakfast, and I guess we lost track of time," Usagi smiled sweetly.  
  
"I suppose," Ikuko muttered, then louder, "You're father will be home soon to take you out for lunch, and then you two can go shopping if you'd like. You told Mamoru-kun five, right?"  
  
"Yep. I'll make sure dad and I are back by then. And if I play my cards right I just might get a new dress to wear tonight, too," Usagi smiled devilishly. "Is Mika able to make it tonight?"  
  
"No, she couldn't. The show got held over an extra day and she couldn't find any way to get back in time," Usagi mentally sighed. "I hope you're not too disappointed."  
  
"I wish she could have made it, but there's nothing we can do about it." Starting up the stairs Usagi added, "I'm going to have a quick shower and change before daddy gets home."  
  
Entering her room Usagi glanced around, finding her cat asleep on the bed. Petting Luna gently on the head, Usagi grabbed the clothes she had lain out before she left for Mamoru's place the night before, and went into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
Several minutes later Usagi immerged wearing a simple light pink tank top and sweater and a darker matching skirt. Running down the stairs, she smiled when the door opened. "Hi daddy!"  
  
Smiling himself, Kenji looked up at his little girl. Every year since she was little he had come home from work early on her birthday. The two would go out for lunch, and then he would take her shopping. The day would always end with a family dinner and a quiet night together.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Usagi. My last meeting ran a little late," Kenji tried to explain.  
  
"Don't worry, dad. I just finished getting ready anyway. You ready to go?"  
  
"Just give me a minute," Kenji answered, removing his shoes for the moment.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
The restaurant was packed, odd for a Monday at this hour, but Hoto Sapporo still got Usagi and her father a table right away.  
  
"I was expecting you two a little earlier," he said as they entered.  
  
"We were both running a little late," Usagi explained.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you could make it. It just wouldn't be the same if you weren't here for your birthday," Hoto said as he led them to a table. As he pulled out a chair for Usagi, he whispered, "By the way, congratulations. Oh, you and Mamoru are wonderful dancers."  
  
Blushing, Usagi smiled and replied with a quiet, "Thanks."  
  
"Do I need to have Shingo come by? Or do I just tell the chef to prepare the Tsukino special for you two?"  
  
In unison Usagi and her father answered, "The usual," prompting the three to laugh.  
  
"I'll tell the chef then. Enjoy your day!" Hoto said as he left.  
  
"So what was he saying that turned your face so red?" Kenji asked once Hoto was out of earshot.  
  
"He was just giving his congrats about the engagement. Are you sure that you are all right with this, Daddy? You've always seemed so set against him," Usagi questioned carefully.  
  
"In the beginning I was quite set against it. The first time you introduced us you were only fourteen. I saw my little girl being held so close to a university student. The thoughts running though my head at the time were hardly accurate, at least now, but I was so afraid something would happen between the two of you, and you would be so hurt. Then two of you split up for that time, I was so sure I was right about him, and then you got back together. Even though you told us why, for some reason I couldn't convince myself it was true. I guess over the years I just got into the habit of thinking he didn't really love you."  
  
Usagi was confused. "Then why did you agree to this? If you didn't think he loves me, why agree to our marriage?"  
  
"I agreed because you and your mother finally got in through my thick skull that you two were in love the day before Mamoru and I had lunch. And the speech he gave me didn't really give me much choice. He is really good with words, isn't he?" Kenji asked as Shingo appeared with their food.  
  
"I'm guessing you two are talking about the wedding?" he asked. At their nod he continued, "I've got two orders of curry, a coke, and an iced tea. Do you two ever put any variety to your orders? Oh, and you aren't getting out of it this year, Usagi. I'll be home by five, enjoy your meal!" Shingo added before he left to look after other customers. Over his shoulder he said, "Happy birthday, Usagi!"  
  
Burying her face in her hands, Usagi sighed and laughed. He would never change.  
  
"You've got to love him, don't you?" her father stated.  
  
"There is something about him that is very endearing. If only he could have acted like that a few years ago. We may have gotten along much better."  
  
"I doubt it," Kenji said. "Now, tell me a bit about your fiancé. I suppose I should know something about the man my daughter is going to marry."  
  
As the two slowly ate their meal, Usagi rambled on about Mamoru, Kenji talked a bit about work, but they chatted most about Usagi's life. As they finished up Shingo and the others working at the Mare came up to the table with a beautifully prepared slice of cake with a sparkler in it singing the traditional "Happy Birthday" song.  
  
Usagi smiled sweetly, laughing at her brother, the leader of the pack. As they finished singing, Usagi was surrounded by well wishers and old friends. Hugs were exchanged all around as other customers look on. Unknown to any but Hoto, sitting in a far corner, a dark haired man smiled; glad to see the young woman enjoying herself.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
"Dad, what do you think of this dress?" Usagi asked coming out of the change room. "Is it too short?"  
  
"Too short? Do you even have to ask me that one?" Kenji replied. "It isn't as short as some I've seen you in. Why are you trying this one on again?"  
  
"I'm glad you like it daddy. I need something new. In the last year, I've only picked up two new 'just 'cause' dresses. I think this one is perfect." Usagi slipped back into the change room, immerging a minute later in her pink ensemble she was wearing that day. "Can you buy this one for me please, daddy?"  
  
"It's you're day," Kenji said as he went and paid for the dress.   
  
"Where to know?" he asked as he handed Usagi the bag.  
  
"I want to find something to wear tonight. Something comfortable, but still dressy. Oh, Daddy, would you buy me something from Serena? (AN: that really is a store!)" Usagi asked.  
  
"Only if it's one of the cheaper outfits," Kenji replied, knowing this next stop would cost him a small fortune. Serena specialized in fancy evening wear, but also had a few simpler outfits. Even on sale, finding something under 10000 yen was hard.  
  
"Thank you daddy! There is this outfit I've had my eye on for a while, and it would be perfect for tonight. We can go home after, if you want." Usagi grabbed her father's hand and started to pull him down the mall.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Ikuko looked up from her book when the door opened. Smiling, she marked her spot and went to see what presents her daughter had picked out. Laughter came from the hall as Kenji called out a hello.  
  
"Well, hello, you two. That looks like quite a haul, Usagi. Did you clean out the mall or something?"  
  
"Only dad's pocketbook. Give me a minute and I'll model the outfit he bought for me from Serena's," Usagi said as she ran up the stairs to change.  
  
"Look at all these bags! What did you buy her?" Ikuko asked, beginning to poke through some of the bags.  
  
"Well, besides a closet full of clothes, we picked her up some new art supplies, a couple of manga and she insisted on getting a Tuxedo Kamen doll. She's engaged to Mamoru but still finds time to fantasize about an urban legend. I'm actually surprised they are still in stores. Senshi sightings are quite rare now."  
  
Coming down the stairs, Usagi laughed. "Oh, come on dad, we just saw Sailor Moon in the comic store. So, mom, what do you think? Is this outfit me or what?"  
  
"I love it, Usagi. But why a Tuxedo Kamen doll? I thought you already had a man?"  
  
"A girl can have her fantasies, can't she? Besides, I don't think Mamo-chan will mind. It's only a doll after all," Usagi laughed. "Mm, is that supper I smell?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I've got to take that out of the oven soon. Actually, that's your cake. Now, no going into the kitchen. You don't get to help today."  
  
"Why would I? It's my day off! And I don't want to wreck my own birthday dinner. What are you making?"  
  
"It's a surprise," Ikuko answered. "Now go so I can work!"  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm gone!" Usagi laughed.  
  
Gathering up the bags she had brought in from the car Usagi went up to her room to put them all away.  
  
"Luna, I'm back," she called to her cat as she opened the door.  
  
"What did you get?" the black cat asked.  
  
"Well, just look. Don't you love this Tuxedo Kamen doll? He's so cute! The likeness is remarkable, I think. Doesn't he look like Mamo-chan?" Usagi giggled as her door was opened.  
  
"Who ya talking to, Usagi? And who looks like Mamoru?" Shingo asked, barging in.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" Usagi complained, shoving her brother out and closing the door on him.  
  
"Hey, Usagi! Let me in! I want to see what you got!" Shingo called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Show some courtesy and I might consider it," she called back. Luna shook her head at her ward's actions. While there were times when she really resembled her mother, Queen Serenity, other times she was just the same as she was the day they met.  
  
Shingo knocked on the door and Usagi laughed, "Go away!" she called as she opened the door and let him in.  
  
"So what did you get?" Shingo asked.  
  
"Everything on the bed. Well, not Luna, but she doesn't count," Usagi joked.  
  
"Cute doll. Is this what you were saying looks like Mamoru?"  
  
"Yeah. But doesn't it? Luna agrees too, don't you?" Usagi said, picking the cat up. Luna just purred.  
  
Shingo laughed. "I suppose it does. Hey, when is he going to get here? I can't wait to see how dad is going to make it through supper."  
  
"Mamo-chan is going to be here at five," Usagi glanced at the clock, "Any second now, probably. And dad'll be fine. He's been in denial for too long. It's after supper I'm worried about," she added quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shingo was concerned by the tone of Usagi's voice. She seemed genuinely worried.  
  
"It's nothing. Just something Time has decided should happen," Usagi answered mysteriously.  
  
While Shingo gave Usagi a confused look, Luna's ears perked up. She jumped out of Usagi's arms and went to the window. Following her Usagi saw Mamoru getting out of his car, a white cat following him.  
  
"Mamo-chan's here," Usagi told her brother as she opened the window and Luna jumped out. "Silly cat. Guess I'll have to leave the window open. Come on Shingo, let's go."  
  
"I'm going to change out of my work clothes first. I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
"See ya!" Usagi said as she went down to open the door for her fiancé.  
  
While he hadn't even knocked yet, Usagi opened the door and laughed. Kneeling on her front lawn, her fiancé looked like he was in deep conversation with two cats. Usagi burst into laughter, and even harder when all three heads turned to look at her. "You guys look so funny. Seriously, Mamo-chan, talking with cats in broad daylight? What will the neighbors think?"  
  
"Happy birthday, Usako. And it's not as if you never talk to them. In fact, I think I've heard you have some pretty deep conversations with Luna. Do you have any last minute things to tell me about before we begin this night?"  
  
"Only that if we change into Selenity and Endymion you had better be ready to catch me. I'm afraid I'm awful prone to fainting lately. And can we try to keep her condition hidden? I think Chibi-Usa will be enough of a surprise. I don't think knowing one is on the way will help matters any."  
  
"I just won your father over, I don't think I want to test how far that'll stretch yet," Mamoru smiled.   
  
"We chatted today. There shouldn't be any problems. Ready?" Usagi asked, turning back towards the house.  
  
"Just one last thing," Mamoru said, producing a rose in his hand and presenting it to Usagi. "Or maybe two," he added leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
"Hey, you two! Are you going to come in or spend the night making out on the lawn?" Shingo interrupted.  
  
"I'd gladly spend the night out here," Usagi replied, and returned to kissing Mamoru. A few seconds later, however, they broke apart and went into the house.  
  
The night continued in a similar fashion, the light mood carrying conversation through the meal and desert without any problems. As they moved from the table to the living room Usagi and Mamoru became a little distracted. The tension finally got to Shingo and he snapped.   
  
"Usagi? Mamoru? What's up? I've seen you out of it often enough Usagi, but it looks like she's rubbing off on you Mamoru. I thought you were the one changing her."  
  
"Uh, well...." Mamoru started, but was unsure how to explain.  
  
Usagi interrupted him. "I guess we might as well get this started. Mom, Dad, Shingo, there is something Mamo-chan and I have to tell you, but you have to promise to never tell anyone what you find out tonight. It isn't anything criminal, but we have always kept it between us, and the others involved. Do we have your words?"  
  
"Whatever it is, Usagi, you have my word I won't tell anyone," Ikuko promised.  
  
Nodding his head, Shingo agreed, "My mouth is shut, I won't even tell Mika."  
  
Looking carefully at the young couple, Kenji smiled. "I trust the two of you. If you have kept this from us as long as I think you have, it must be important. I won't tell anyone," he agreed. "But if this will put you any danger, don't tell us. I don't want you jeopardizing your lives for us."  
  
"Don't worry, dad. It is time we told you," Usagi said, getting up with Mamoru and walking to the center of the room. Looking him the eyes, Usagi thrust her hand in the air and called out, "Moon Eternal Make-UP!"  
  
At the same time, Mamoru materialized a rose and concentrated on his transformed state. In a brilliant flash of light Usagi and Mamoru disappeared and in their place stood Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
Sailor Moon's gloved hand reached for her fiancé's as her eyes moved from face to face of her family. Finally, she said, "Well, somebody say something!"  
  
Mamoru smiled. It widened at Shingo's comment.  
  
"You're Sailor Moon?" At Usagi's nod, he continued, "No way! My sister, the klutz, is Sailor Moon!"  
  
"I should have seen it," Ikuko whispered. "Thank you for telling us, Usagi."  
  
"Uh, well, this isn't it. The fact that we are with the Senshi is just the start of what we have to tell you," Usagi said as she returned to her normal form, Mamoru following suit. "Man that feels weird. I haven't transformed for years," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Out of all the Senshi, our story is the most complicated, but one of the best. Before we try to explain anything else, there is one more thing we have to show you. Daddy, do you remember those stories you used to tell me about a kingdom on the Moon? The ones great-grandma would tell you? When I was fourteen I found out that they were more than just stories. A thousand years ago I lived those stories."  
  
Usagi had moved forward to hold her parents hands. Again, she moved to the center of the room, only this time she brought out the Ginzoushou and transformed into Princess Selenity. Mamoru moved faster than she did and was already changed by the time Usagi began to transform. As Selenity finished 'changing' and rested her feet on the floor, she only had a second to look around her before her body's condition caught up with her. Acting on instincts from his past, Endymion caught Selenity before she had even fallen a foot and carried her petit body to the couch Usagi and Mamoru had previously occupied.  
  
Setting her down gently, Endymion moved her hands to rest just above her stomach and sat on the edge of the couch so as to keep Usagi's parents from seeing things better left unknown, and then started to speak.  
  
"I must apologize on behalf of Selenity. I'm afraid Lunarian women are a little delicate. I guess all the excitement of the evening got to her." Endymion, thanks to Mamoru's knowledge, knew the other three occupants of the room, but upon their blank stares, he realized that they had no clue who he was. "Oh, how rude of me! I am Prince Endymion of the Terrain kingdom, past ruler of Atlantis in the absence of my parents until my sister, Princess Terra, would be old enough to rule. And this is Princess Selenity of the Moon Kingdom, daughter and heir of her majesty Queen Serenity, ruler of the Silver Alliance and guardian of the Ginzoushou. On her twelfth birthday I swore to protect her with my life, on her fifteenth we were engaged, and on her sixteenth we would have been married, but the fates had another destiny in mind for us."  
  
Endymion was about to continue when Selenity began to stir. "Endymion?"  
  
"Sh, Selenity. Remember where we are?" he whispered.  
  
Opening her eyes, she took in the modern surroundings of Usagi's living room. "Of course. How long?"  
  
"Just a minute, love. I only had time to bring you hear and introduce us."  
  
"Where is Luna? That is her job," Selenity questioned as she started to sit up. Seeing the look on her parents' faces, she asked them, "Mom, Dad, are you alright?"  
  
"Usagi?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"Yes, don't worry, Mom, I'm still the same Usagi I've always been. You just know a little more about my life. We just refer to ourselves by different names in different forms to keep the identities strait. Depending which one we are, we have different dominant memories and mannerisms." Placing her hand on the necklace that held the Ginzoushou, Selenity returned to Usagi and sat back on the couch in Mamoru's arms.  
  
Shingo looked at her in awe for a moment, and then asked, "Uh, Usagi, would be able to explain all of this now, please?"  
  
"I think I may be able to do that better," a new voice said.  
  
All three members of Usagi's family looked around for the source of the voice.  
  
"Who said that?" Kenji asked.  
  
"I did," Luna answered, walking into the room with what could only be described as a smile on her face.  
  
"Am I going nuts or did that cat just talk?" Shingo asked.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Shingo, I would like to introduce you to Luna, royal advisor of Queen Serenity, guardian of Sailor Moon, Princess Selenity and the Outer Senshi. Also, Artemis, advisor of Queen Serenity, guardian of Sailor Venus, Princess Minako of Venus, the leader of the Senshi, and of the Inner Senshi," Usagi added as the white cat entered the room. "Also, they are both official historians of the Moon Kingdom, and its royal family and their guardians." Turning to Luna and Artemis, she asked, "As has been instructed by the guardian of Time will you share with my family the history as known by the Senshi?"  
  
"It would be an honor," Luna said with a nod of her head.  
  
Settling in for a long story, Artemis began, "One thousand years ago, our Moon was home to a great civilization..."  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@ Continued. @--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Wow. Well, fixing this chapter up reminded me how difficult it was to write in the first place. I think the original took me nearly two months to get through. Lucky for you I only had to write one new scene and do some major edits on parts of two others. This is the most changes I have made so far. I like it much better like this, though. I hope you enjoyed it, too. As always, please let me know! 


	6. Chapter 5

"Turn in Events"  
  
by Serra Dee  
  
Chapter: Five  
  
A fanfic started in 1999... back when my writing skills weren't nearly as honed as they are now.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@ Chapter 5 @--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
"And yet again the world was returned to a peace that has not been disturbed since," Luna finished.  
  
"Wow. What a history. How did you keep this hidden from us? I mean all that time you were fighting evil... Not that you could answer anyway. Who would have thought such a story could put you to sleep?" Shingo laughed, looking at his sister and her fiancé asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Luna sighed. She was not about to do any more explaining that night. She already had a sore throat from the story she had told with Artemis. Walking over to the sleeping couple, she jumped up into Mamoru's lap and cleared her throat.   
  
Waking up with a start, Mamoru felt the weight of his fiancée's head on his shoulder, and her cat on his lap. "I take it you're done. Thank you for everything, Luna, Artemis," he said. "Usako? Usako, wake up," Mamoru tried to rouse her, but was far from successful. Deciding to try a new tactic he had discovered thanks to Endymion, he gently kissing her on the forehead and whispered, "Usako, we have some explaining to do. Love, we'll be late for court if you don't get up."  
  
"Huh? Mamo-chan? Oo, you're mean! No fair bring back the past," Usagi whined at the words that would always wake her up. Seeing Luna sitting on Mamoru's lap, she smiled. "Oh, I guess you're finished, huh? Our turn?" At Luna's nod, Usagi smiled and turned to her parents and brother. "Any questions on today's lesson class? I hope you didn't sleep through it, there will be a quiz sometime in the next century."  
  
"Next century?" Shingo asked.  
  
Usagi was surprised. Turning to her cat, she questioned, "Luna, didn't you tell them about our time with Chibi Usa, and the trip to the future?"  
  
"I didn't see the relevance. You aren't even supposed to know about it, why should we spread the knowledge around?" Luna answered.  
  
"Because that is the best part about everything that has happened," Usagi replied, and then began to explain her earlier statements. "Mom, Dad, Shingo, do you remember Chibi Usa?"  
  
"Your cousin," Ikuko answered with a nod.  
  
"Not quite," Usagi started. "She first visited us when the Dark Moon Kingdom attacked. They were after her because they believed she had the ginzoushou."  
  
"But that belongs to you, doesn't it?" Shingo interrupted.  
  
"To me and my family," Usagi answered. "Chibi Usa is from the future. The first time she visited here, her Time was in the middle of a war. The capital city was under attack and the King had been seriously injured. The power of the ginzoushou was protecting the city, but one day it mysteriously disappeared. The senshi were able to establish a shield around the palace, but not before the Queen was injured and trapped in a crystal. Some time after this, Sailor Pluto sent Chibi Usa back to us in order to get the help required to defeat the Dark Moon Kingdom. Several weeks later, we all returned to the future with her to find conditions much worse than when she left. We were able to defeat the enemy in both times, but also discovered some surprises about the future. Chibi Usa, daughter of the future rulers, will be our daughter, holder of the powers of the Moon."  
  
A silence filled the room while Usagi sunk into Mamoru's embrace, welcoming the comfortable feel of it. All of this was so different. She had spent so long working to keep everything a secret, it felt almost like a violation of her privacy, even though she willingly gave up what she knew.  
  
Usagi's thoughts were soon invaded, however, as words found their way to the lips of her family.   
  
"So You my I'm cousin two going is to are actually be a my parents/niece/grandma?" was the jumble of words Usagi and Mamoru heard.  
  
"Um," Mamoru smiled. "One at a time?"  
  
Glancing around at her family, Usagi smiled as well. "Let me try first. Yes, you will be a grandmother, Mom. Shingo, she never really was your cousin, and Dad, um, well, I didn't catch what you said," Usagi lied, his voice had been the loudest of them all, but she figured that he didn't really mean it that way.  
  
Kenji, who, besides his outburst at the news Usagi just revealed, had been silent since vowing to keep what he learnt this evening a secret, looked at his daughter with the all the amazement and pride he was feeling clearly written across his face. "If that child is yours then you certainly have done a good job, or will do a good job... This time stuff is confusing."  
  
Mamoru and Usagi laughed. "We've given up on keeping our tenses strait with that," Usagi said. "Thank you, Dad. Any questions?"  
  
"Just one," Shingo said. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"We couldn't," Usagi answered bluntly.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "What she means is that for the first few years we were fighting, and telling anyone would be too dangerous to us and them. For the next few years, we still had the threat of another attack, so it was still dangerous for it to get out. Habit has won out over the last few."  
  
"And I'm guessing the wedding has something to do with it coming out now," Ikuko suggested.  
  
"Actually, I brought up the idea before we were engaged, but I think this may come up at the wedding. We are hoping to have a Lunarian ceremony, just like we would have had on the Moon," Usagi said as she looked up into Mamoru's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Who are the other senshi?" Ikuko asked, wanting to know who had joined her daughter through the hard teenage life of the senshi. "Do we know them?"  
  
"Most of them at least," Usagi started. "The inners are Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. Chibi Usa is Chibi-Moon, and Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru are the outers. Oh, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya are the Stars."  
  
When Usagi added the Stars at the end, Mamoru unconsciously held her a little closer.  
  
"Weren't they the Starlights?" Shingo asked. At Usagi's nod he continued, "What happened to them? They just suddenly disappeared."  
  
"They went home. They are from another planetary system. They came here to rescue their princess and then returned home to re-build their planet. I wonder how things are going?" Usagi wondered aloud.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if we find out soon enough. I'm sure they'll want to come to the wedding. They will be invited, won't they?" Ikuko said.  
  
Mamoru, knowing Usagi wanted to know his answer as well, replied, "As long as we can get a message to them, they will be invited, though I don't know if they will make it. It's a long trip, and they may still be busy restoring their home."  
  
In his ear, Usagi whispered, "Thank you."  
  
"What were you saying about a Lunarian wedding?" Kenji asked, wondering how much this will cost him.  
  
"Well, when we were planning our wedding on the Moon, we agreed to have a Lunarian wedding. Basically, all the planets have their own traditions, and normally a couple will use what is customary to their planet, but we had a problem. Inter-planetary marriages were rare, and ours was going to be extremely public. It didn't take us long to decide on the style and location of it though. Endymion had been to so many Terrain weddings he was more than willing to have a Lunarian wedding. We also agreed to hold it on the Moon as we were going to spend the next several years on Earth.  
  
"Now we are planning on actually having the wedding, and possibly even on the Moon."  
  
"What do you mean, having it on the Moon?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"If we can, we'd like to have the ceremony on the Moon, but that all depends on Pluto and a few other things. Rei will perform the service as a Martian priestess, as long as we can find a copy of it. Unfortunately, most of the documents were lost when the palace fell..."  
  
While Usagi was talking, the far corner of the room began to shimmer. When she noticed this, she stopped talking and rose to her feet, Mamoru following suit. As the shimmering form took shape, Usagi's family also stood up. Once the shimmering stopped, a transparent figure stood before them and all fell to their knees; Usagi and Mamoru out of habit, her family out of an unknown respect.  
  
The translucent body smiled and quietly said, "Rise."  
  
At this, Usagi jumped to her feet and rushed forward. As she moved, she transformed again into Princess Selenity and knelt again in front of the shadow. "Mother. Oh, Mother, it's so good to see you again," she cried.  
  
"Sh, Selenity. Come now, I certainly hope you won't make such a display at your wedding. Your father hopes to attend, and this just wouldn't do. Now, where did all that work Luna put in go? I believe introductions are necessary," the glistening silver form of Queen Serenity said gently to her daughter.  
  
"Of course," she said. Mamoru, now Endymion, had moved across the floor and helped Selenity up. "Mother, I would like you to meet my family in this lifetime. Ikuko, my mother, Kenji, my father, and Shingo, my brother. Mom, Dad, Shingo, this is my mother from on the Moon, Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
The Tsukinos then proceeded to bow and whisper a "your majesty".  
  
Serenity laughed kindly. "Please, you don't need to do anything like that. We are like family, are we not? We both have relations to Selenity."  
  
"I suppose we do," Ikuko answered. "But even so, being in the presence of royalty..."  
  
"It leaves one with a need to show respect," Serenity finished. "I know the feeling. I have spent years greeting the elite class of the universe and even at the end of my reign I still found it hard to not want to bow before other rulers when they came to the Moon."  
  
"Queen Serenity, you said something about the wedding earlier. What did you mean?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Endymion, you know you only have to call me Serenity, the same goes to all of you. As for the wedding, Selenity's father hopes to make it to the wedding, as do your parents, Endymion. Now, my time here grows short. I must convey the message I came here with. Six years ago, your sister was re-born in this time, Endymion. Recently her memories have been resurfacing, but her future is clouded. You must face your greatest demons tomorrow, Endymion, if she is to have the future she is promised, or history will repeat itself."  
  
"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Endymion questioned.  
  
"I think I do," Selenity answered, sharing a knowing look with her mother. At Serenity's nod, Selenity said, "Thank you, mother. You have given us another miracle. We will do everything we can."  
  
"I will see you in a few months then, dear. And remind Setsuna about your seventh birthday if she gives you any trouble. Goodbye, my moon bunny," Serenity said as she faded out.  
  
"Goodbye mother," Selenity said as she and Endymion returned to their twentieth century forms.  
  
"Usako? What did she mean?" Mamoru asked, concerned that he may not be able to help his sister.   
  
"We get to have our wedding on the Moon! And father will be there, and everything. It is all going to be perfect."  
  
"Usagi, what do you mean, you are going to have your wedding on the Moon?" Kenji asked.  
  
"A few weeks after Selenity's seventh birthday we had a large number of guests at the palace, but no one could see them. Only the Plutonian staff served in that wing, and we were never told much about it, except that the visitors were very special. I think that was us. Plutonians are the only people trusted to deal with Time, and at that time all of our parents were still alive, so they would be able to come to the wedding."  
  
As Usagi chatted excitedly, Mamoru looked around him and the warmth and love he was feeling increased. Kenji, Ikuko, and Usagi had told him before, but, only now, he knew. These smiling, laughing people were his family. He was no longer alone. Hell, with the news Usagi had told him the night before his family would be increasing in the next year. Wouldn't Motoki be surprised? Suddenly a new thought dawned on him. Serenity had said in so many words that his sister was alive right now, but her life was hanging by a thread, and it was up to him whether she would make it or not. Usagi had said that she understood what had to be done; he would have to ask her later. Glancing at the clock Mamoru was surprised by what it read. Glancing at his watch to confirm it was already ten thirty, he began to excuse himself.  
  
"Usako, I should get going," he whispered to her, smiling at the pout she gave him. More quietly, he added, "I'll be back soon," then louder, "Kenji, Ikuko, Shingo, I'm afraid I've lost track of the time. I should get going; I have to work in the morning."  
  
Looking at the clock himself, Kenji nodded. "Time certainly has disappeared. And I think I speak for all of us when I say this night has been more than a little tiring."  
  
Usagi yawned and nodded in agreement. "I'm exhausted. I'll show you out Mamo-chan, and then take another question or two, but I'm ready for some sleep."  
  
"You're always ready for sleep, Usagi!" Shingo joked.  
  
Everyone laughed as Usagi stuck out her tongue at her brother. "I'll dust you yet," she joked as Mamoru lead her to the door.  
  
As the two lovers stood at the door, Mamoru pulled Usagi close to him. Gazing down at her he smiled, "That didn't go too bad. Your family took it rather well."  
  
Leaning into his embrace, Usagi nodded. "I'm so glad. It could have been awful. I was certainly surprised when Serenity appeared."  
  
"What was she saying about me having to face my greatest demons? You said you understood," Mamoru questioned.  
  
"The cliff. I think there may be another accident there tomorrow, and you will have to be there if Terra is going to make it out alive," Usagi paused and looked up into his eyes, taking his face in her hands.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I know you haven't been there since the accident. You have found every possible way of avoiding it. Can you do this?"  
  
Mamoru's eyes had fogged over. Usagi was right. In the near twenty years since the accident, he hadn't returned to the cliff that cost him everything in his little six year old world. While he had no actual memories of the event, the thought of returning there had always frightened him. However, the thoughts of his sister going through what he had, was all he needed to make up his mind.  
  
"I have no choice. The alternative is unthinkable," he answered Usagi's question.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked gently.  
  
Nodding, Mamoru whispered, "Thank you. The strength you give me will certainly help."  
  
"I thought it was the other way around?" Usagi said with laughing eyes.  
  
Mamoru's own eyes softened, the love he felt towards the woman in his arms shining through. "You have always been my inspiration, Usako. You and your nearly eternal optimism always give me the hope and the strength I need to continue," Mamoru whispered, resting his head against hers.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed, tilting her head up, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.   
  
"Happy birthday, Usako. I'll see you soon," Mamoru said as he opened the door.  
  
"I'll leave a window open," Usagi gave Mamoru a final kiss for the evening as he left. Returning to the living room, Usagi smiled. She felt as though a burden had been lifted, though she hadn't felt guilt in a long, long time. The relief she felt caused her smile to grow as she sat down again. No longer would she have to hide anything from her family. Well, at least nothing she would tell the girls. The baby was another matter.  
  
Ikuko watched her daughter as she returned to the room and sat down. She seemed so happy, glad to have shared her precious secret. At a closer look, though, Ikuko could swear she saw a hint of guilt, but it disappeared as soon as it was noticed, or were her eyes just playing tricks on her? "Thank you for telling us, Usagi," she said, breaking the silence.  
  
"No, I'm the one who should be thanking you guys. You have had so much new information tonight, and have been so accepting. I'm so happy that you didn't loose it. Thank you for not being mad at me for keeping this from you," Usagi said gratefully.  
  
"You did what you had to do," Kenji said. "Besides, I don't know if I would have wanted to know back when you were still fighting. How did you handle having Chibi Usa fighting?"  
  
Usagi smiled, a look of sadness in her eyes. "While I knew she was my future daughter she felt more like a sister at the time. During the regular fights I got used to her being there, though everyone kept an eye out for her, especially Mamoru and I. In the major battles, however, if it weren't for the help she gave us, I don't think we would have let her come. Both Mamoru and I have been severely hurt in them, and neither of us wanted that to happen to her. That was all that gave me the strength to fight at times. The need to protect her was strong, even before we knew she was our daughter. Honestly, I'm glad we knew she was ours, and that she was fighting with us," Usagi explained. "I don't know how I'd deal if she were fighting with someone else. I trust the girls with my life, I feel much safer trusting them with my daughter's life than someone I haven't fought with at my side."  
  
Ikuko looked at her daughter in a new light. She was a warrior. The child that she had always tried to shelter from the harshness of the world, and thought was so naive to how horrible the world could be, was a strong warrior with powers beyond her reckoning. Her daughter, her Usagi, was the leader of the great senshi who protected their city. And she was a mother, too. Or will be. And a mother of another warrior child. Ikuko wondered how she ever could have dealt with knowing her daughter was fighting at the time and knew she couldn't. Unlike Usagi, she didn't trust the girls with her life. She would not have been able to let her daughter go into a fight. Usagi was only a little girl when this life had started. She was just a child. Ikuko reminded herself that while she may have been a child, she grew up quickly when it came to her duties. Usagi had been forced into a responsibility very few people ever experienced before she was even into senior high. And she did a good job. That thought sent a wave of pride through Ikuko as she looked at her daughter. Her daughter did a wonderful job at growing into her role, and she was proud of her. Her thoughts of how unbelievable it all was were interrupted by her son.  
  
"Hey, Usagi, do you know if she's an only child?" Shingo asked.  
  
"I honestly couldn't tell you. Pluto does the best she can to keep the future a secret. And what we know of it can always change," Usagi explained with a yawn. "Any more questions or can I go to bed?"  
  
"Go get some sleep, honey. We can always ask you tomorrow. Sweet dreams and happy birthday," Ikuko said, her pride shining through.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Usagi got up and gave her parents a hug.  
  
"Happy birthday, Usagi," Kenji said as his daughter went up to her room. She was truly a blessing, he mused. She had watched her own daughter fight, encountered aliens, both good and bad, defended the city, and kept it all a secret for years. She had grown into a wonderful woman who knew what was going on, possibly better than anyone he knew. But she still maintained who she was before it all began. She had never let go of who she really was, and that was what was truly amazing about his little girl. Though all the hellish experiences he couldn't even imagine she had been though, she remained true to the cheerful, loving person she held the promise to be as his little girl.  
  
Closing the door behind her as she entered her room, Usagi looked at the clock, realizing it was only eleven; she still had two and a half hours until it was time for the change. Wondering how long Mamoru would take to show up she turned down her full sized bed and got her night clothes together.  
  
"I guess tonight wouldn't be good to wear Minako's present," she thought aloud as she pulled a pink bunny boy-shorts and tank top set out of her drawer. "It is warm tonight," she rationalized, grabbing her housecoat off the door as she went into the bathroom to change and remove her make-up, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder making certain the window was still open. She smiled as sounds of her family discussing the earlier news drifted up the stairs.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@ @--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Later that night Usagi became aware of a body slipping into the bed beside her and moved towards it. Sighing quietly, she drifted into a peaceful sleep, not to wake until the morning, her first peaceful sleep in three years.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@ @--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Ikuko glanced at her watch and sighed. Usagi still wasn't up and she had to leave soon. As she made her way up the stairs the events of the night before ran though Ikuko's head. To think that after everything that girl had taken on, that she still couldn't get out of bed on time. Opening Usagi's door slightly to allow more sound in, Ikuko called, "Usagi, it's time to get up. You're going to be late for work!"  
  
When she heard nothing she opened the door more and was shocked to see some short black hair sticking our from above the blankets beside the blonde streams. Gasping, she turned around and quickly closed the door behind her, taking a moment to get composed, and remind herself that Usagi was twenty one and getting married soon. It was up to her what she was going to spend her nights doing. Opening the door again, she noticed that she couldn't see Mamoru's head any more, but the added dimension to the blanket told her she wasn't imagining things.  
  
"Usagi! Get up! Now, young lady! You have to be at work in half an hour, move it!" Ikuko yelled. When she saw Usagi begin to move, she left the doorway, leaving the door open, and went into her room.   
  
Usagi moaned quietly when Mamoru began to tickle her side. As she slowly woke up, she had to fight the laughter while she squirmed in his arms.  
  
"Mamo-chan, stop!" she whispered. "Mom will hear us."  
  
"And what if she does? I'm pretty sure she already knows I'm here. She had already come in once before you woke up," Mamoru explained as he crawled out from his hiding spot under the covers and began to get dressed. "Did you sleep well, Usako?"  
  
"Wonderfully. I slept the whole night through for the first time in years," she answered as she got out of bed. "Thank you, Mamo-chan. Having you with me now means so much."  
  
Mamoru stopped in the middle of buttoning his shirt when Usagi spoke. The emotion changed from confusion to understanding, to adoration, but his love always shone through. Wrapping his arms around her, Mamoru smiled down at his fiancée. "No, Usako, I'm the one who should be thanking you. You have made so many sacrifices for the baby, and being here with you is a chance I'm grateful for. I only wish I could have been here for more of this."  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi sighed, leaning against his half covered chest, hugging him closely.  
  
A few moments later Usagi raised herself to her toes and gave Mamoru a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You're bristly," she stated.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "That happens," he laughed, then turning her around, he tapped her on the butt saying, "You'd better get ready."  
  
Usagi called a soft "Hey!" as she buried her head in the closet, then kissed the unshaven Mamoru once again as she went into the washroom.  
  
Mamoru stared at the door that the beautiful woman who would be his wife left through for a few moments before he finished getting dressed himself. Dissolving the sweatpants he had worn overnight, he glanced around the room, smiling at the bunny motif Usagi still kept. Moving to the window, he paused for a second to place a rose on the bed after transforming into Tuxedo Kamen. As he was climbing out the window, however, a sharp voice stopped him, on foot on the ledge, the other half way there.  
  
"Hold it right there, young man. You aren't going anywhere until I get an explanation, and it had better be good," Ikuko said just as she would have to Shingo, and likely had on a few occasions, Kamen mused. Smiling at the thought, Tuxedo Kamen climbed down from the window, removing the mask and returning to Mamoru. Taking a seat on the bed, he gestured for Ikuko to take the desk chair. As the older woman sat down, Usagi returned to her room.  
  
"Mom! What are you doing here?" she gasped.  
  
"Looking for an explanation," Ikuko answered. "I want the truth."  
  
Usagi went white as she looked from Mamoru to her mother and back. Sighing, she went and sat down next to Mamoru on the bed. Looking up at him, her eyes were easy to read, how do we get out of this?  
  
Wrapping an arm around Usagi, Mamoru sighed as well. He was obviously going to be the one doing the most explaining.  
  
"Ikuko-san, before we say anything else, I have to say that this is not what it looks like. All we did was sleep," he tried to explain. Even with all his experience as a doctor, getting caught in his fiancée's room by her mother was embarrassing.  
  
Seeing the look in her mother's eyes, Usagi pleaded, "Please, believe us, Mom. We are telling the truth."  
  
Ikuko's eyes softened. "If you say nothing happened, I'll believe you. But if you didn't spend the night because of that, then why?"  
  
"Because Selenity is pregnant," Usagi said quietly. "Setsuna is going to kill me," she added mentally.  
  
"What?!" Ikuko shouted, looking accusingly at Mamoru. "When? How!? I thought you said you'd never-"  
  
"Mom, wait!" Usagi interrupted desperately, not liking the glare her mother was giving Mamoru. "Let us explain, please."  
  
Not particularly liking the look himself, but knowing Usagi had to get to work, Mamoru placed a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder. "No, Usako. Let me explain. You have to get to work. I'll pick you up once I'm done my shift," he offered. Turning to Ikuko he suggested, "Shall we go downstairs? It would probably be more comfortable." In other words, he was hoping to get out of Usagi's room, and a chance to collect his thoughts.  
  
A smile graced Ikuko's lips as she saw the love pass between the two. No matter what, she knew that Mamoru wanted to do right by her daughter. If he was willing to face the angry mother-in-law alone, she knew nothing could disrupt this couple. Nodding, she followed Mamoru downstairs to the living room.   
  
"I want that explanation now, Mamoru," she demanded once they were seated. She still wasn't impressed with the situation.  
  
"Usagi and I didn't explain everything to you last night exactly as it happened. The attack on the Moon Kingdom happened a year later than we said," Mamoru paused, trying to figure out how best to explain. "Selenity and Endymion had been married for six months and Selenity was pregnant. They were at each others' side when Beryl destroyed them." Mamoru paused for a second when Ikuko gasped. "Just like we were all reincarnated in this life, the baby was brought back to us. However, events were not as they had been on the Moon. At the age of sixteen Usagi was still fighting, so Sailor Pluto found a way to keep the child from needing to mature. When Usagi turned eighteen, Pluto told her about the baby and for the last three years she has spent three hours a night as Selenity."  
  
Ikuko was confused, but her first instinct as a mother was for the health of the child. "Is the baby alright?" she asked.  
  
"For now. Selenity is four and a half months along," Mamoru answered.  
  
Panic filled her voice as Ikuko asked, "For now?"  
  
"We don't know how long Selenity can continue with this pattern. Usagi and I are expecting to become parents before we see our first anniversary," Mamoru said, the first time he confirmed these thoughts aloud.  
  
Ikuko nodded, feeling more overwhelmed by everything. Between the news last night and this new revelation, it was nearly too much. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"We didn't want anyone to know about it," Mamoru tried to explain, the weight of sharing all this straining him. "Time is a complicated thing. I only found out Sunday."  
  
Even more confused, she questioned, "What do you mean, you only found out Sunday?"  
  
"Until two days ago, only Setsuna and Usagi knew about the baby in this time. Usagi has been on her own with this for the last three years," Mamoru told his soon to be mother-in-law, sorrow and regret filling his voice.  
  
Ikuko looked at the young man before her with a new understanding. The depth of feeling he was showing at not having been able to help her daughter though this bizarre pregnancy filled her heart with both joy and sorrow. How unfair it was that the two would be forced to be apart though something as mysterious as a first pregnancy. She may not understand it, but she knew that this was meant to be. She would try to support them in any way she could.  
  
"Do you have memories of it from on the Moon?" Ikuko asked carefully, hoping that Mamoru wouldn't completely miss out.  
  
Mamoru smiled, thinking of what he did remember. "A few. When we get memories, they come back slowly, so we aren't overwhelmed. When I am Endymion I remember more, but it is still sketchy. In time, my knowledge will increase. I wish I could explain this to you better, but the news is still new to me. I'm still figuring it all out."  
  
Ikuko nodded. One thing was bothering her about all this. "How is it that Usagi has been carrying the child for three years?"  
  
Mamoru shook his head in wonderment. Ikuko was being remarkably accepting of all this. To find out that her daughter, sort of, was pregnant out of marriage, sort of, is hard to take. He'd seen more than one parent go ballistic when they found out their single daughter was going to have a child. But things were always different with them.  
  
"She has been carrying the baby for five years, since she was sixteen, the same time he was conceived. She didn't know about it until she was eighteen, when she needed to start spending time as Selenity to sustain the baby."  
  
"Wait," Ikuko interrupted. "You two got married when she was sixteen?"  
  
Mamoru smiled. "Things were different during the Silver Millennium. If Serenity weren't so assertive that Selenity marry for love, she probably would have been stuck in an arranged marriage from her childhood. At sixteen, Selenity was at more than an acceptable age to marry, so with her mother's consent, the children of Moon and Earth were married, and miraculously conceived a child. There are subtle differences between each planets' inhabitants that often makes it difficult for mixed couples to have children. It is believed it was their first time together Selenity and Endymion created the baby, sealing the fact that they were meant to be together."  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi chastised her fiancé as she walked into the living room. "Don't tell Mom everything," she giggled. "I'm off to work. I'll see when you're done your shift?"  
  
Mamoru gratefully took in the sight of Usagi in her youthful pants suit, and stood to kiss her. "Of course. Don't worry, I will keep a few things to myself," he added very quietly as he ran his finger over the flesh at the edge of her hairline. Usagi tried, unsuccessfully, to keep from shivering at the action that Endymion had used to show his affection when they were in public. Selenity could never resist the allure of that simple motion.  
  
"Don't forget what normally followed that," Usagi whispered back. The thoughts caused Mamoru's eyes to darken possessively at the same time as his cheeks flushed slightly. "I love you," Usagi said, kissing him lightly. "I'm off to work. Bye, Mom!" she called as she ran out the door.  
  
"Will that girl ever change?" Ikuko wondered aloud.  
  
"She hasn't for a thousand years, and from what I know, another thousand doesn't help much," Mamoru smiled.  
  
Ikuko looked at him, and was surprised at how easy the idea of such a long existence came to him.   
  
Noticing the look his fiancée's mother was giving him, Mamoru added, "It's weird to think about, isn't it? I've had years to get used to the idea and memories from all three millennia to use for support, but it still amazes me at times."  
  
"I don't really know what to think of all this," Ikuko confessed, looking out the window to see the ends of Usagi's hair whip around the corner. "She's my little girl. And in less than a day I have found out that she was someone else's little girl first, that she is Sailor Moon and will one day rule the planet, and that she's a mother."  
  
Mamoru kept his silence as Ikuko continued to muse silently. Her sudden turning to him shocked him. "Was it wrong that I never even suspected?"  
  
"No," Mamoru answered immediately, wanting to calm all worries Ikuko may have about being a bad mother. "There is a magic protecting us from detection. Unless you witness us transform it is almost impossible to make the connection, even if we tell you who we are." Noticing the look of disbelief on her face, Mamoru pointed out, "Can you see the girls as being the senshi? Even with us telling you they are, and after seeing us transform, you still can't make the connection, can you?"  
  
"No," Ikuko admitted reluctantly. "But she is my daughter!"  
  
"I know," Mamoru agreed, sorrow in his voice. "I had fallen in love with Sailor Moon when we first started to fight, and because of that, I passionately denied any feelings I had for Usagi, going so far as to make myself believe she was nothing more than what I teased her about. Daily. I couldn't even see through the magic to see the woman I loved until she had no choice but to transform in front of me." Mamoru smiled at the memories of the first time he saw her transform. He was so shocked and confused, but so relieved. He could love both women as he wanted to, and, soon after, discovered his princess was part of the same woman as well.  
  
Ikuko looked at Mamoru in surprise. She had suspected that the reason Usagi was always so upset because of him teasing her when they first met was because he was attracted to her, but she had no idea the teasing was because he was in denial of his attraction. Much less because he was in love with another, even if it was her alter-ego. Shaking her head in confusion again, Ikuko returned her gaze to the window.  
  
"It's alright, Ikuko," Mamoru comforted. "Usagi has lead a very different life, but you have helped keep a level of normalcy to it. We are both very grateful at how accepting you, Kenji and Shingo have been of all this. With the news of the baby, you especially. Usagi didn't want to worry you about him last night. She felt Chibi Usa would be enough."  
  
Ikuko continued to look out the window, thinking. Though she heard Mamoru's words, they barely grazed the surface of her thoughts. Recalling what she has seen and heard last night, things began to settle in place. It would take her time to understand it all, but she needed to get some things clear.  
  
"Why did Selenity faint last night?"  
  
Mamoru smiled. "What I said last night was true. Lunarian women, particularly the royals for some reason, are quite literally in a 'delicate' condition when pregnant, especially during the second trimester. They suffer from fainting spells for about two months of the pregnancy. Currently, Selenity is only about a quarter of the way through them. I have yet to see her pregnant without her fainting," Mamoru added with a smile. "It is perfectly normal."  
  
Ikuko shook her head. "I am so glad I didn't have to deal with that when I had the children."  
  
Mamoru grinned. "You should have seen Endymion's reaction when he had to start catching her on a regular basis. There is a reason Selenity didn't fall far when she fainted last night."  
  
Ikuko laughed at the idea of the man before her, decked out in the armor he was in last night, catching the fair pregnant princess on a daily basis. While she laughed, something Mamoru has said earlier hit her.  
  
"Did you say 'he'?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Mamoru smiled and nodded. "Yes. Usagi tells me that Selenity is expecting a boy."  
  
Ikuko just shook her head. This was quickly becoming too real for her to deal with. She thought that she could get used to the idea, but know the sex of the baby just pushed that edge.  
  
Noticing how unsteady Ikuko was looking, Mamoru moved to her side and helped her into a chair. "I think you've heard enough for today," Mamoru suggested.  
  
"I think you're right," Ikuko agreed. "There is so much about you two that I never knew. It's overwhelming," she laughed. "Literally!"  
  
"You are handling very well, Ikuko," Mamoru swore. He didn't know how he could handle learning everything Ikuko had in such a short time. Just learning about the baby had nearly done him in two nights before, and that was with the idea already planted in his mind. He hoped that this new information would not put Ikuko on a meltdown. He would have to remember to call Usagi from work later and get her to check on her mother instead of going out anywhere after she was finished for the day. Speaking of work, glancing at his watch Mamoru blanched. He was supposed to relieve Motoki in half an hour, and it was a twenty minute trip by car from here. Looking at the state Ikuko was in; he prayed that Motoki would forgive him if he was a little late.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Mamoru said good bye to Ikuko and raced across the rooftops in his top hat and cape, hoping to not be too late.  
  
@--}---}---- ----{---{--@ Continued. @--}---}---- ----{---{--@  
  
Gah! That is the most revision I have ever contemplated doing on this story! I really wasn't happy with the scene between Mamoru and Ikuko before, and it's not easy to re-write! Comments are always encouraged and appreciated! Stay tuned to see what happens with Endymion's sister! 


	7. Chapter 6

"Turn in Events"

by Serra Dee

Chapter: Six

Warning! This chapter is a little gruesome in spots... Well, not overly so, but it may bring some tears the faint of heart. (Hey! I hate gross movies... I do not like blood and gore, but it was needed!)

A fanfic started in 1999... Back when my writing skills weren't nearly as honed as they are now.

--------- --------- Chapter 6 --------- ---------

In the dark, he barely saw it. There was a deer in the middle of the road and a sharp turn in the road, with what looked like lights shining on the wet road. While his mind screamed not to, his instincts made him turn the car onto the shoulder of the mountain road as he slammed on the breaks.

The head of the woman beside him snapped up and she began to scream. The bright eyes of the animal before her reflected the look of fear in her eyes.

They noticed it at the same instance. He had lost control of the car. They were going over the edge of the cliff. In their last seconds of consciousness, they both sent out a silent prayer for the six year old child in the back seat. Even if they didn't survive, let her. She was still too young for her life to be taken.

--------- ---------

The sound of metal against metal brought the two heads up in time to see the small, European car go over the edge of the cliff. Usagi let out a quiet gasp as they both froze for a second.

Mentally cursing himself, Mamoru fought his way out of the stupor he was lost in and picked up his cell phone, dialing emergency. Giving quick instructions to the person on the other end of the line, he grabbed a small bag out of the backseat of the car and, as soon as he hung up, raced out into the rainy weather to see what he could do.

Usagi took a few moments longer to digest what she just witnessed, but the sound of Mamoru's voice brought her crashing back to reality. Turning off the car, she left the keys in the ignition and ventured out to find a way down to the car.

"Usako," Mamoru called. "Over here. There's a path leading down the mountain."

Going over to where her fiancé stood, Usagi looked down and sighed. It would take them nearly half an hour to get down that path.

With a wave of innovation, Usagi instructed, "Mamo-chan, transform," while raising her hand and calling out her transformation. As soon as she had transformed, she began to fly down the cliff.

Following Usagi's actions, Mamoru transformed and began a much faster decent as Tuxedo Kamen than he would have ever considered as Mamoru.

At the bottom of the cliff, the couple met a gruesome sight. The small vehicle has been ripped to pieces during the fall. The doors were scattered, and the roof, trunk, and front had all been crushed. The only way into and out of the car was through the passenger side door, as the car was currently sitting on its side.

Mamoru quickly de-transformed and rushed over to the car, looking in. The driver was a young man, maybe a few years older than he was, and really beaten up. He was jammed in between the steering wheel and his seat, his head hanging limply to the side. Mamoru could tell his neck was broken.

The woman in the passenger's seat wasn't any better. While she was covered in scratches and a few gashes on her arms, there weren't any obvious exterior wounds. And then Mamoru saw it. Bellow her swollen belly a metal rod protruded. The poor woman must have been seven months along and both their lives had been taken. Suddenly an image of Usagi in that position forced him to look away.

"Usako, can you go get a blanket from the car, please?" he asked quietly. "There is nothing we can do for the two in the front."

"Terra?" Usagi asked just as quietly, her voice filled with worry.

"In the back seat, I hope. I can't see her yet. The blanket, please, Usako. You don't need to see this," Mamoru pleaded gently.

As Usagi still hadn't de-transformed, in a few powerful strokes of her wings she was on her way back up the mountain. Unsure of Terra's condition, Usagi moved quickly so she could return to where she could help. As she reached the bottom of the mountain, she heard the sound of a helicopter overhead.

"Mamo-chan! The helicopter! It's here," she called.

"Good," Mamoru called. "Usako, pass me the blanket." Once he had it he added, "Love, in my bag I have a flare gun. Can you shoot it for me? It will make it easier for them to find us."

"Sure," Usagi said as she returned to her civilian form and began hunting for the gun. "How's Terra?"

Mamoru barely heard the question; he was so concerned with what he was doing. "She is alive, but barely."

"What can I do to help?" Usagi asked, moving towards the wreck after firing the flare.

Mamoru wanted to say "Stay back," he didn't want her to see this, but he knew he needed her help. "Put on a pair of gloves from in the bag and put your hands here on her head. We need to try to keep the bleeding down. It doesn't look like she has any broken bones, but I am worried about that head wound," he explained over the sound of the descending helicopter. "Can you stay here while I go meet them?"

Though she really didn't think she could, Usagi nodded for the little girl she held.

Mamoru ran off to the spot where the helicopter was lowering a basket and paramedic to the ground. As soon as the other man was on the ground, he gave a brief summary of what he had found.

The other man shook his head. He looked to be about forty, a little old for a paramedic, but not unheard of. "I was hoping it wouldn't be a family. About twenty years ago, this cliff took another one. Only the son survived. That was one of my first times out. Of course, we didn't have the chopper then, either."

"I just hope the girl keeps her memory. It's bad enough she lost her family," Mamoru said, helping the older man with his supplies.

The paramedic looked at Mamoru as if he'd seen a ghost. "How'd you know? That information was never given to the press..."

Mamoru smiled gently, "I was that boy. But let's see what we can do for this kid."

As the approached the wreck, Mamoru noticed a faint glow coming from where Usagi and Terra were.

"Usako!" he called. "How is she doing?"

Usagi head shot up at the sound of her fiancé's voice. Taking the hint, she immediately stopped her energy transfer and called back, "I'm not the doctor, but I know she isn't getting any better. Hurry, Mamo-chan!"

"You married?" the paramedic asked as the two of them made their way to the car though the thick underbrush.

"Engaged," Mamoru answered. Quietly, he added, "She doesn't know about the mother. I'd rather she not know either."

"Of course," he said, climbing onto the car. "I can take over for you, miss."

"Thank you," Usagi said quietly, climbing off the car. "Is there anything I can do?"

"If you could hand me the long blue thing there," the paramedic asked, pointing to the neck brace. "Yes, that's it. And if you could put some gauze on her head doc, it would be greatly appreciated."

Pulling his head out of the bag he was rummaging through, Mamoru said, "I'm a step ahead of you. Where do you keep the tape? I can't find any in here."

"It's in the plastic box, next to the scissors," he answered, then to Usagi, "Now can you pass me the other blue thing on the board, the big one? Thank you, Hun."

Usagi then sat helplessly for several minutes while the two men worked quickly to stabilize the little girl for transport. As they finally lifted her out of the wreck and onto the board, Mamoru called Usagi over to him.

"Usako, I'm going to fly back with them to the hospital. Can you wait for the ambulances and tell them how to get to the car?" At her nod, he continued, "Usako, will you do me a favor and not look at the other two? I don't want -"

"I won't. Don't worry, Mamo-chan. I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I can. I finally get to drive your car," Usagi tried to smile, and then moved off to the trail up the side of the cliff.

"That's a wonderful woman you've got there, son. Take care of her."

"She's all I've got, and everything I need. I just hope she's all right. She has a cousin she is very close to around this one's age, and I'm afraid she may be a little scared by all this."

"There are times when the rescuer is more affected by the accident than someone in the accident, but your girl seems to be taking this rather well. She may have a few troubled nights, but nothing too extreme. Why were you two out here, anyway? There must be better placed to make out," the paramedic asked as he worked.

"I haven't been here in twenty years, and it was time to face it. Oddly, my only memories of my parents are from that night, and coming here has always disturbed me. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Usagi finally got me out here, and on the perfect night. We may well have saved this little girl's life."

--------- ---------

Slowly, Usagi climbed back up the cliff. With the helicopter so near, she couldn't risk transforming, though it was tempting. When Mamoru had gone to meet the paramedic, Terra had begun to slip further away. Usagi didn't know how she knew, but something inside her told her that Terra needed more energy than her small body could supply. Using the Crystal, she transferred some of her own energy, but, as Usagi, she didn't have as much control over the Crystal, and it drained her more than she expected. The climb was exhausting.

Three quarters of her way up, Usagi heard the sound of sirens. As tired as she was, she began to run up the slop. She had to get there. As she finally reached the road, the corner of the mountain was as bright as day although the sun had set hours before and rain clouded the sky. There were a couple of ambulances, a few police cars, and even a fire truck, in addition to the press vehicles that where quickly setting up. Usagi just stood in awe for a minute, watching the organized chaos before her.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you know where I can find a Dr. Chiba Mamoru? He called in an accident off this cliff," a police officer asked her, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Half way to the hospital by now. He left with the only survivor in the air ambulance," Usagi responded, her senshi training taking over her senses. Suddenly aware of everything and the need to explain, she continued, "I'm his fiancée. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You said the only survivor? How many were in the vehicle?" the officer asked.

"I don't know for certain, but I believe there were two adults in the front, and the little girl was the only one in the back. Do you mind if I sit down? The path is steep and I just ran up the last quarter."

"Of course. Come and sit over here," the officer lead her to the back of one of the ambulances. Immediately, one of the paramedics came up to them.

"Are you alright, Miss?" she asked, taking in Usagi's dirt-covered clothes, and the small bits of blood that now stained her shirt.

"I'll be fine; I'm just a little tired. Do you know how close the helicopter is to the hospital? That poor little girl."

"I'm not too sure. Duo! What's the ETA on the chopper?" she called to the front of the ambulance.

"Two minutes. Are we going down?" Duo asked.

"Not yet. There was only the one survivor, let the cops do their stuff first," she called back.

Usagi's breathing had slowed while she sat listening to the dialogue between the two, when she noticed Mamoru's car in the distance.

"Um, officer, is there anything else you need from me? I'd like to go back into the city and see how the girl is doing," Usagi asked, suddenly wanting out of the area.

"There are some more questions I'd like to ask you, but I suppose they can wait. Where can I get in touch with you?" he asked as they walked over the car.

Usagi pulled a card from her purse and wrote a number onto the back. "Here's my card. Mamoru's address and cell number are on the back, and my cell is on the front. Mamoru works in Neurology at the same hospital the girl is going to. Thank you for not keeping me."

"Not at all, thank you for being so co-operative," the officer said as he helped Usagi into the car. Closing the door for her, he hoped that she would be all right after everything that had happened that night.

--------- ---------

The red sports car pulled into the doctors' parking lot and drove to the spot designated for Chiba Mamoru. The guard was forced to do a double take, however, when a beautiful, if disheveled, young blonde stepped out.

"Excuse me, miss, but you can't park there," he called, walking towards the car.

"Isn't this Dr. Chiba's spot?" she asked, certain she got the right spot.

"Yes, but last I checked, the doctor wasn't a young blonde," the guard said.

"No, he is tall, dark, and incredibly handsome," Usagi smiled. "My fiancé is expecting me inside, if you don't mind," she added. All the stress of the night making her snappy.

Taken aback by the command in her voice, the attendant gave a quick, "My apologies, Miss."

Usagi nodded her head and started in to the hospital. She felt a little guilty for the way she acted, but knew that she could do nothing about it now. She would have to apologize later. Entering on the main floor, Usagi went straight to the admitting desk.

"What can I do for ya, Hun?" the plump woman asked.

"The little girl that came in on the helicopter, where can I find her, or Dr. Chiba?" Usagi asked.

"I didn't know Chiba-san was on tonight, but the girl's in surgery up on third. If Chiba-san's on, he would probably be up on forth."

"Thank you," Usagi said as she walked quickly to the elevator. This was the only floor she didn't visit often because none of the patients were there that long, so she didn't know many of the staff. As she reached the elevator and hit the up button, everything that had happened caught up with her, and she fainted into the arms of another young doctor.

The brown haired American was turning the corner to catch the elevator when he noticed the young woman begin to sway. Just as he reached her to ask if she was all right, she fainted into his arms.

As though this happened to him every day, the man carried Usagi to a nearby wheelchair and set her down gently as she began coming to.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked quietly.

"Huh? Oh, I fainted, didn't I?" Usagi half asked, half stated.

"That's what it looks like. Are you alright?" he asked again, pulling him mini flashlight out of his pocket and shining it into her eyes.

Putting her hands up in protest, Usagi said, "I'm fine. Or at least I will be as soon I get some rest. I have to get up to third first," she added, trying to get up.

"Sit back down. Doctor's orders," the man said gently. "I'm going up there myself; I'll take you as long as you stay in that wheelchair."

"Thanks. I think," Usagi joked, sitting down. "By the way, I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"I'm James Caruthers or Caruthers James as you say over here," James said as he called the elevator again. "I swear I know your name from somewhere, though."

"I do a lot of volunteering here," Usagi explained. "And I'm engaged to Chiba Mamoru up in Nero. You're the American surgeon here on exchange, aren't you?" she added as he pushed her into the elevator.

"That I am. And I was right. Your engagement is big news; it's even made its way into the OR. It's not very often the social life of the docs off floor make it in. You've broken more than a few nurses' hearts," James added with a smile.

"You don't mean there were still hopefuls? I thought we put an end to all that at the New Year's Ball. But with as wonderful a man as Mamoru, I guess I can't blame them. They'll just have to find another doctor to fuss over now," she said with a scheming smile.

The elevator doors opened at that moment, and James pushed her out, surprised to see Mamoru sitting in the waiting room, a look of apprehension on his face.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called.

At the sound of his fiancée's voice Mamoru looked up and a flood of worry washed over him. It was bad enough that Terra was in the operating room as he sat there, but now his wife-to-be was sitting in a wheelchair for some unknown reason.

Leaping to his feet, he ran over to where Usagi sat with the American doctor standing, forgotten, behind her. Taking her hands in his, he looked up into her eyes, his own filled with concern. "Usako, are you alright? What happened?"

Usagi smiled, trying to ease Mamoru's nerves. "I just fainted," she said as if it happened every day. "With everything that has happened today, I guess I'm more drained than I thought. How is she?"

"I haven't heard anything for a while, but things are looking better than they did back at the wreck. She hit her head pretty hard. They are working on putting her skull back together, and it turns out her left arm was broken as well. They still don't have a name for her. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine! I just need some rest, but you come first. Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Mamoru nodded, and then stood up. "Thank you for looking after her, Caruthers-san. I know she can be a difficult patient at times. Especially when you try to get her to stay still."

"Hey!" Usagi protested as she lightly backhanded Mamoru's leg. "Last time I rush to be with you. I'm not difficult!"

"Well, you weren't too bad," James said, getting in on the fun. "But you were passed out for half the time."

"Not you too!" Usagi whined. "Argh! Men!"

The other two laughed and then James excused himself, stating he had some work he needed to get done. Once the other doctor was far enough away, Mamoru pushed Usagi over to the waiting area and questioned her, "What were you thinking! What about Selenity and the baby? Do you have the energy for that?"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi interrupted his verbal rampage. "I still have more than what I need. I have just been doing so much, it all just caught up with me. She'll be alright, Mamo-chan, I just know it," she soothed, moving into the chair beside him and cuddling up.

Half an hour later, Usagi sat up strait. "Mamo-chan, I have to call my parents. They were expecting me home an hour ago!"

"Sh, Usako. I'll go call them. You stay here and rest," Mamoru said gently as he got up.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru walked over to the desk, picked up the phone, and dialed Usagi's number. A frantic Ikuko picked up on the other end.

"Moshi moshi, is that you, Usagi?"

"Not quite, but very close," Mamoru said with as much of a smile as he could manage.

"Mamoru! Thank Kami. Are you both alright?" Ikuko asked.

"We're fine. A little tired, and Usagi's lost some energy, but she'll be good as new in the morning," Mamoru answered, trying to re-assure himself as well.

"Your sister?" Ikuko asked. "We heard about the accident on the news."

"She's the only survivor," Mamoru explained. "She is in surgery right now."

"Oh, Mamoru, you must be so worried. That poor dear. Now, don't worry about getting Usagi home tonight. You need her there with you, and I'm sure she doesn't want to leave you. I'll call the studio in the morning, so you don't have to worry about getting up too early."

"Thank you, Ikuko. I'll get Usagi to call you in the morning."

"That'll be fine. She'll be all right, Mamoru. Don't worry," Ikuko comforted, and then added, "After all, she has her big brother looking out for her. I'll talk to you later. Keep your chin up, it'll be alright."

"Goodnight, Ikuko," Mamoru said as he hung up and returned to Usagi's side.

"Daddy wasn't too mad, was he?" she asked.

"I talked to your mother. She was worried, but not mad. In not so many words she said for you to spend the night at my place, actually," Mamoru told her as he sat down next to her.

Usagi cuddled up to him and nodded. "I'm glad. I don't want to leave your side tonight. So much has happened," she said quietly, her own thoughts haunted by the events of that night.

Mamoru looked down at the dirt covered beauty beside him and smiled at the love she always showed him. "Thank you, Usako. Kami, I hope she's alright."

"You sound like a worried parent," Usagi chastised, then reminded him, "She isn't ours in this life, remember. She probably has other family she'll be living with now."

The sadness in her voice was amplified in his. "I know, but she reminds me of Terra so much. She even has the curls over her temples. Kami, Usa, why did this have to happen? It was bad enough that she never knew our parents, why did she have to loose hers again?"

"I wish I knew. Oh, Mamo-chan, I wish I knew," Usagi sighed, taking strength from the arm Mamoru had wrapped around her. "For now, let's just be grateful that she is alive and we have found her. At least she has six years with her birthparents this time. Her mother survived childbirth and her father didn't loose himself in the loss."

"You're right. I hope our children never have to go through any of this," Mamoru whispered.

"No child should go through this, ever, but it happens," Usagi said sadly.

The two chatted on; both trying to distract themselves from the current situation through it was never far from their minds. During a pause in conversation just before one, a nurse approached them.

"Doctor Chiba?" she asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the couple.

"Nurse Kel, how is she?" he asked.

"They're finished with the surgery. It's all up to you guys now. She's stable, but she has a pretty severe concussion, and has slipped into a coma."

"Shittma. Thanks, Kel. Can you make sure she has someone with her at all times? I don't want her alone when she wakes up. She's lost everything. She at least deserves to have someone there for her."

"Of course. I'll put someone on right away," Kel said. "The two of you should get some sleep. She won't be coming around until morning at least."

"We will. I'll see you later," Mamoru said, then turned to Usagi.

"Help me up, please, Mamo-chan?"

"Into the wheelchair. I don't think we could explain a second collapse."

"Fine. I just hope we don't run into Motoki. How would we explain it?"

"Hopefully we won't have to," Mamoru said as he pushed Usagi into the elevator. "Do you know if Ami is working tonight?"

"Are you thinking of getting her to look at me?" Usagi asked, turning around in the chair. Seeing the look on his face, she exploded. "You are, aren't you? Mamo-chan, I am fine. I have more than enough energy for Selenity. Trust me."

"I do trust you, Usako. I guess I'm still getting used to the idea of Selenity being pregnant, and am still a little overprotective."

"Little isn't quite the word I'd use," Usagi muttered, then smiled. "It's alright, Mamo-chan. Let's just get back to your place before we have more to explain than why I'm in a wheelchair."

The elevator door opened and Mamoru pushed Usagi out and down the hall, stopping at the floor administration desk and signing out the chair for the night. The couple remained silent for most of the drive back to Mamoru's apartment. About two minutes before they reached his place, Usagi broke it.

"Mamo-chan, you don't have any problems with me spending the night, do you?"

"No, Usako," he started, then thought better of it. "Well, not much, anyway."

"What is it, Mamo-chan?"

"It's just... I've always thought of that room and you... This is quite different from how I've ever pictured you spending the night," he tried to explain.

"I know, Mamo-chan. Honestly, until I had spent quite a bit of time as Selenity I only ever thought of my staying at your place when someone else was there, or when we're married. But since Selenity, it doesn't seem as weird. I've actually almost come over some nights because I missed Endymion's arms so much."

"At least one of us doesn't have any worries about tonight," Mamoru joked.

"Don't," Usagi said. "While I may have the energy Selenity and the baby need, I don't have much more." Ignoring the harsh look Mamoru gave her, she continued, "And this night has taken so much out of you, I doubt anything could happen. If you want, I can sleep on the couch."

"Don't even think it! Of course we'll share the bed. The idea just takes a little getting used to. And I've only had three nights to remember the past, not three years."

"That isn't my fault," Usagi defended. "Though it does give me the advantage," she added as Mamoru pulled into the parking garage under his complex. "Or maybe not. It's 1:30."

"You going to be alright?" Mamoru asked.

"I'll be fine. Just don't let yourself transform, I doubt that... Endymion... knows how... to... park."

"Transform, Usako," Mamoru said as he pulled into the spot next to his bike. Rather than sit and watch Usagi transform, once he had turned off the car he got out and started to pull the wheelchair out of the trunk when Selenity began to speak.

"Mamo-ru-" she managed to get out as she turned her head towards him and fainted. Mamoru sighed, hoping Usagi will have a little more to her than Selenity. Even if he did feel love towards the princess, he couldn't help but wonder how his past self kept from going mad. Selenity came to as Mamoru was lifting her from the car into the wheelchair and gasped.

"Selenity, what is it?" Mamoru asked as he set her down in the chair.

"He kicked! The baby kicked, Mamoru!" Selenity exclaimed as she placed Mamoru's hand on her stomach.

The first genuine smile of the night spread across Mamoru's face as he felt the soft kicks coming from Selenity's womb.

"I thought you said you were only nineteen weeks, though?" Mamoru asked, unsure of the timing. Movement is normally not felt until the twenty-second week.

"I am, not even, actually. But this happened back on the Moon, too. The court physician said it was normal for a mixed pregnancy. By a Lunarian calendar this is late."

"I forgot about that. Thank you for this, Selenity. You and Usagi are so good to me," Mamoru said as he got up from in front of Selenity and began pushing her to the elevator. "Now, shall we get some sleep?"

"That sounds good to me. And you and Endymion are just as wonderful."

The two moved in silence to Mamoru's apartment except for the sound of the wheelchair on the floor. Quietly, Mamoru unlocked his door and pushed Selenity in before transforming into Endymion. As the memories of the last few hours flooded over him, he fell into Selenity's waiting arms.

Selenity allowed herself to shed the tears she had continued to hold for Usagi. Mamoru still hadn't opened up enough to cry freely, and Usagi knew that if she let herself, she would only make it harder on him. Endymion, however, had grown accustom to the Lunarian way of sharing emotion, and now had his head in her lap, seeking the comfort he knew only she could offer. For a time the two simply stayed in the entrance to Mamoru's apartment, the mix of sorrow and relief at Terra's condition filling their every thought. Life on Earth had not always been easy for them, but his parents' daughter had brought them much joy during their time there. Now the child they had begun to view as their own was fighting for her life. Slowly, the two regained their composure and began to get ready for the night.

As Selenity climbed in the queen sized bed, she sighed.

"This is the best place to sleep, I do believe. There is so much more room than in Usagi's bed, and much more comfortable than the couch."

"I'll agree with you on that, but I have to stress that we should limit the number of the nights we spend here. While I may not have spent as many nights with the shared conscience, I can tell that this is a problem for Mamoru. He is extremely nervous about having you spend the night."

"I know. He is afraid of something happening, and he may well have reason. We won't always be as exhausted as we get ready, and there is just as strong an attraction between them as there is between us. But they should be the ones to discuss this, not us. Put your hand here and feel what your son is doing to me," Selenity said, effectively closing the subject.

"He's starting a little earlier this time, isn't he?"

"Only a few days, but with what it took to get where we are now, I don't think it will be a problem. It is possible that Usagi had transformed for that amount of time, as well. While he didn't need the three hours he needs now, if opportunity was given, he would still grow. Oh! Endymion, do you know if Mamoru has to work this weekend?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Setsuna has me scheduled to see the doctor this weekend, and I was hoping that you would be able to come with me."

"I think that can be arranged, but where do you go? Surely you can't see a doctor here on Earth."

"I go back to the Moon Kingdom, around the same time as when Usagi and Mamoru will go for the wedding. It's so nice to go back, everyone is still around, and your mother is sometimes there visiting."

"Is she?" Endymion asked hopefully.

"Yes, but we have to be very careful not to give any information about the future to them. By their understanding, I am a Lunarian noble who has done much traveling. I married a Terrain and we are living on Venus. The doctors there do not know much about this type of a mixed pregnancy, so I travel to the Moon to see a doctor. You, my Terrain husband, have had to stay behind on Venus due to political or work related engagements."

"So while we get to see everyone we knew they can't know it is us. You can wear your hair differently, but how do I disguise myself? I look too much like my father, it would raise many questions."

"There is a cute little gadget that Usagi has, the Luna Pen, which I think it will do the trick. I've always wondered what you would look like with brown hair."

"Tell me you're joking."

"Alright, I haven't given them much of a description of you, if that will make you happy. All I've said is some vague things that you have actually done. Oh, I spend most of the time as Usagi and go by her name, calling you Mamoru. It makes it easier to remember. Look at the time, Endy. Let's get some sleep. Good night, love," Selenity whispered.

"Good night, Selenity. I love you."

"I love you."

--------- ---------

It was ten o'clock when Mamoru woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. As he began to move to answer it, he realized that he wasn't alone. All the memories of the night before came flooding in and he sighed in defeat. If the gods didn't have it out for him, they certainly had a sick sense of humor. Gently, Mamoru got up from the bed and picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi," he said quietly, walking to the far side of the room, as far as the chord would stretch.

"Mamoru, did I wake you up?" the male voice on the other end laughed.

"You sound so apologetic. What's up, Motoki?"

"I heard you came in last night with the girl. She's become quite famous around here, but they aren't sure whose patient we should put her down as. Do you want her?"

"Honestly, I think I'm too attached to her already. If someone else wants her, let them take her, I wouldn't be able to make the objective decisions. Is there any changes since she got out of surgery?"

"Not really. She's stable, and we've got her on some strong meds, but it looks like they were right last night. She's in a coma."

"Damn," Mamoru muttered. Endymion's conversation with Selenity last night coming to mind, he remembered that he did have one shift scheduled that weekend. "Hey, Motoki, would you be able to cover for me on Saturday? Usagi wants to go away for the weekend so we can work on the wedding without interruption."

"I think I could manage that. Could you cover my Sunday evening shift? Taking Reika out should smooth over me not being home Saturday," Motoki promised. "I can't believe you are getting married in three months. You certainly move fast once you get moving."

"Well, what's stopping us now?"

"True. I guess the fact that you waited this long should be more surprising. What did take you this long?"

Mamoru cursed himself for leading Motoki onto the idea. Usagi seemed to have noticed that he wasn't in bed any longer and was beginning to stir. He didn't want to wake her with his talking. "I wanted her to finish school first, you know that. I've got to go, Motoki. Thanks for covering for me."

"Not a problem. Look after Usagi, she'll need you."

"I know. Talk to you later," Mamoru said as he hung up and moved over to the bed. Both he and Usagi were wearing the same clothes they had on the night before, no wonder Selenity said it was pointless for them to change. In front of him, Usagi was slowly returning from dream land. Carefully, Mamoru sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to avoid moving it too much and just watched the angel before him sleep.

Usagi felt herself slowly being pulled from blissful slumber as the warmth that had surrounded her left. Gradually, she allowed herself to open her eyes and looked strait at Mamoru's face.

"Morning, beautiful," Mamoru said quietly. "Sleep well?"

"Wonderfully. Is there any news from the hospital?"

"The anesthesia has worn off, but she hasn't come out yet. She's stable, but in a coma. I just got off the phone with Motoki and he said she was up in Nero now. He wanted to know if I wanted to be her doctor."

"You didn't take her, did you?" Usagi asked, sitting up.

Mamoru shook his head. "I couldn't. Being her doctor would be too hard. Usako, last night Selenity was talking about a doctor, can you tell me more about that?"

"Certainly. Do you mind if I call Mom first? I want to know what she said."

"Of course. I'll make us some breakfast."

Usagi smiled. "Thanks."

Mamoru left Usagi in the room, giving her some time alone to talk with her mother, the first time since the night of her birthday. Getting out of bed, Usagi dialed her home phone. Oddly, it was her brother who answered.

"Moshi moshi?" his deep voice said.

"Shingo, is Mom in?" Usagi asked.

"Ya, you over at Mamoru's?"

"Yes. We were at the hospital until one, and I didn't want to wake all of you when I cam in. Besides, Mamoru needed me with him."

"Dad'll love to hear that."

"What did he do when Mom told him I was spending the night?"

Shingo laughed at the memory. "What do you think? Flipped out, threatened to kill both of you, and then Mom calmed him down by insisting that you were too tired for anything to happen."

"She was right. I had given energy to the girl when we were at the accident and by the time Mamoru called I had fainted once. Now, can I please talk to Mom?"

"Alright, here she is," Shingo said and then there was a moment of silence.

"Usagi, are you alright, honey?" Ikuko's concerned voice asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. Got my energy up and ready to go. Did you call in like you said?"

"Of course. I said that you were at the site of the accident and they were perfectly understanding. You've got the whole day off to relax and re-coup. Are you sure you are all right? Selenity?"

"We are fine, Mom. Don't you start in on me, too. Mamoru was nearly driving me insane last night!"

"You have to understand we aren't exactly used to this sort of thing," Ikuko explained.

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry. I can remember Endymion's actions back on the Moon, and Selenity taking them in stride, but I'm used to being independent. It's going to take some time to get used to having others worrying about me. Only having to deal with a cat and the Guardian of Time is a lot easier than a worried father and grandmother," Usagi looked out the window of Mamoru's room with a smile. "But I like not having to hide it anymore. And being able to sleep through the night isn't a bad thing either."

Ikuko laughed at her daughter's light hearted comments. She still had a hard time envisioning her daughter four and a half month pregnant, but knew that in little over a year there would be two new additions to the family. If she could just accept that. Forcing her mind from the confusing and very secret topic, Ikuko asked, "How is the girl doing?"

After explaining Terra's condition and promising that she'd sleep at home that night, Usagi said goodbye to her mother and tracked down the source of the delicious smells wafting into the room from the kitchen.

Wrapping her arms around her fiancé, she smiled. "Mom says hi. What're you making?"

"Pancakes. So, what's your story?"

Kissing him on the cheek, Usagi stuck her finger in the batter. "Mom went with the truth, of all things. They gave me the day to relax and re-coup. Mmm. Good batter," she added, licking her finger clean.

"Thanks. They'll be ready in a minute."

"Yummy!" Usagi giggled.

Silently, Usagi watched Mamoru work. He certainly knew what he was doing. The handsome man moved around the small kitchen, working quickly to make the pastries. Usagi smiled to herself. She was so lucky to be marrying such a wonderful man. Every chance he got, Mamoru would spoil her. Even now, when he was so worried about Terra, he was looking after her.

As Mamoru finished his baking, he wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist and lifted her down from the counter top. Brushing his lips gently over her forehead, he said, "Your breakfast awaits, my beautiful Moon-Bunny. Would you care to dine with me?"

"I would be honored, my Lord," Usagi giggled. "It's so nice having you remember everything."

"Well, not quite everything yet. That takes more time."

"I know, but you still remember more now than you did Saturday. How else would you remember the greeting you gave me the first day of our marriage?"

"You're right on that, at least, but I still don't remember all the details of that life. But give me some time and we can remember together. Now, tell me about this doctor's visit," Mamoru lead as he served them each some pancakes from the large stack in the middle of the table.

"I told you most of it. Every three months I go for a check up and spend a day or two on the Moon. The Queen seems to enjoy my company, so I've had tea with her a few times while I visit. Endymion's mother was visiting for a month last time I was there, so she may still be there," Usagi explained as she ate.

"It would be wonderful to see her again. Did you get much of a chance to get to know her?" Mamoru asked. His or rather Endymion's mother had died during childbirth when he was seventeen. Selenity had only turned twelve six months before and the two had never gotten a chance to know each other the way a mother and daughter-in-law should.

"We talked a little. I've got some good stories about you as a child. She really did want a daughter, though, didn't she?"

Mamoru nodded slowly. "All she wanted was to provide an heir to her powers, but it cost her dearly. Terra was her legacy, and I will do everything I can to justify her sacrifice."

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried as she jumped up and gave him a giant hug.

Mamoru smiled slightly through his eyes were watery and returned the hug, pulling her into his lap after a moment and resting his head on hers.

"I'm sorry, Mamo-chan. I didn't mean to... I wanted to keep her off your mind for a little," Usagi apologized quietly.

"You did. For a few minutes, I was picturing you having tea with my mother and yours, exchanging stories about children and other things. Terra is just such a part of that life. She is bound to come up sometime," Mamoru explained, forcing a smile on his face, though it was partially genuine. Usagi cared so much for his peace of mind. She was so good to him. Someday he hoped to return the favor but, for now, he needed her support.

"Mamo-chan, do you want to stay here, with Terra, instead of going back?"

"Now that I know about the baby, I want to be a part of all of it. I'm not going to let you go see the doctor again on your own. I want to be with you," Mamoru vowed.

"What if we put it off a week?" Usagi offered.

Mamoru didn't think the idea seemed that bad. He wanted to be here for Terra just as much as he wanted to be with Usagi. Torn, knowing Usagi should keep to her doctor's schedule; he shook his head, "Why don't we think about it for a while?"

The two sat together for several minutes longer until Usagi began to move. "I should go home for a change of clothes. Mom wants me home tonight, but you'll come, won't you?"

"I have a feeling your Dad would actually kill us if you spent the night here again any time soon. You don't even need to ask, of course I'll come," Mamoru promised, wondering how long it really would be until he slept in his own bed again.

Time progressed slowly for the two that morning. While Mamoru changed, Usagi cleaned up the kitchen then they drove to Usagi's so she could change. At around noon they finally arrived at the hospital, wedding plans in hand.

"Dr. Chiba, you aren't scheduled to work today," Jenifa, the ward's day receptionist, said when she saw him walking up.

"I'm just here to spend some time with one of our newest patients. I'm afraid I've already developed quite a bond with her," Mamoru explained.

"Oh, you must mean the little girl. She's in 4037. You called in the accident, didn't you?"

"Yes. Thanks," Mamoru said as he led Usagi to the room. "Remember, Usako, she is going to look pretty bad," Mamoru said when they arrived at the door.

"I know. At least she isn't bleeding any more. And they probably have her heavily drugged, so she shouldn't be in pain," Usagi said, though as she entered the room she couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

--------- ---------

Setsuna stood over the bed where the young child looked remarkably better than she had the night before. Usagi was greatly relieved to see the improvement.

Mamoru was only slightly shaken by the scene before him. The little girl who had been a mix between daughter and sister to him in a past life posed a dark contrast to her white surroundings. Her dark blue hair, almost black, curled lightly around her face, flowed over the pillow under her head. Her skin, a slightly darker shade than his own Greek flesh was smooth where not covered by bandages. Even at her young age, she looked like their mother.

"Your highnesses," Setsuna said with a bow. "I believe you are re-considering this weekend's trip?"

"Leaving her is not a favorite option," Usagi answered. "And don't call me that!"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist you keep this appointment, Usagi. If you are going to plan much more for the wedding you will need to have connections in that time," Setsuna explained.

"You mean we can tell them who we are?" Mamoru asked.

"Only your parents, and you must be careful, but yes. They need to know if time is to go as it should."

Usagi sighed. "There are times I wish we didn't have as much effect on time. I don't want to have to tell Serenity she's the mother of prophesy."

"We're going to have to. She knew when we met on your twelfth birthday," Mamoru explained. "She seemed to be expecting me."

"She was," Setsuna said. "Since there will be no way for you to prove who you are to the Queen you are going to have to tell her some things from her future. Including the baby."

"Isn't that a little much?" Usagi asked.

"Not when they already know you're pregnant. And there will be more than a few questions asked if we don't explain," Mamoru answered. "I don't want to leave Terra though."

"It will only be for a night, and she won't notice," Setsuna said.

"She looks much better than she did last night. Are you saying she will still be in the coma this weekend?" Mamoru asked.

"You know I can't tell you that. But for her looking better, she spent a few days out of the time stream. She will wake when time decides."

"You sound like Mamo-chan, Setsuna. All that doctor talk about waiting," Usagi sighed. "We're going to have to leave her, though, but not until tomorrow. For now, she will have us here."

"I will meet you at your apartment tomorrow night," Setsuna said as a portal appeared. Usagi and Mamoru nodded as she entered and closed it.

"Why is she always so vague?" Usagi asked. "She's harder to understand than poetry."

Mamoru smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That is how she always has been. I doubt she will ever change. Why don't we finish up that guest list? I don't think Terra will mind."

"Alright, Mamo-chan."

An hour later Usagi looked up from the envelopes she was addressing and a sad smiled appeared on her face.

"Mamo-chan," she said quietly. When he didn't answer and continued to stare at Terra, she set the stack of papers in her lap aside and walked over to Mamoru. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she smiled when he jumped. "You alright, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru looked up at his wife to be and sighed. She cared for him so much.

"I'll be fine, Usako, just as soon as she is."

Mamoru wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist and pulled her into his lap. "Why did this have to happen to her? Of all people, hasn't her soul endured enough? Do the fates just have something against Earth?"

Usagi looked deep into Mamoru's eyes. The barriers built around his emotions were disappearing with all the stress on them from this ordeal on top of everything else.

"The fates always have a reason for what they do. Maybe this is intended to do something to better her life. Mother said she was starting to remember, and at her age, she wouldn't know to keep quiet. Her parents would probably think she was going insane. Now we have to chance to at least talk to her about it. She won't think she's crazy, and will keep quiet. We may even get to see her on occasion. She'll be just fine once the cuts and bones have healed. Her heart is secure."

Mamoru looked at Usagi, shocked. "How can you be so certain?"

"I don't know how, but when I was giving her the energy, I could feel the crystal protecting her. She will be fine," she assured, resting her head on his chest.

"But-"

Usagi lifted her head and kissed Mamoru gently.

"She won't have to go through what you did. She won't have to deal with the loneliness, and we'll help her through the loss. She will have all her memories now that I've used the crystal on her. We were her parents, whether or not she was born to us, and that will comfort her.

"Mamo-chan, you didn't have anyone after the crash. You didn't even have your memories. Terra will have both. And now we have her," Usagi's eyes were glistening with her unshed tears. She had missed the little girl who was like a daughter to her. Now she would get to watch the female mini-Endymion grow up, even if it would be from a distance.

"Usako," Mamoru whispered, his voice filled with awe. Here he has been so worried about Terra that he forgot to think about Usagi's feelings. She was probably just as worried, but put her energy into comforting him instead. He reminded himself that she remembers more of the past, as well, when she was like a daughter to them. "Usako, I've been such an idiot. I've been so concerned about Terra I've forgotten what a blessing it is to have her back. You must have missed her so much. Love, can you ever forgive me?"

Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder, letting her tears fall and be absorbed by his shirt. Mamoru laid a comforting hand on her back and one on her head and let her let it all go. The pain, the joy, the emotional drain all flowed into his shirt. Slowly Usagi regained her composure and just rested against Mamoru, content to enjoy the smell and feel of him.

"I love you, Usako," Mamoru whispered into her hair. "I promise we'll get through this, together."

Usagi raised her head from his chest and looked deep into his eyes. "And we will be better for it. I love you, Mamo-chan."

Just like every other action during the emotional day, Mamoru gently brushed his lips over Usagi's, kissing away both their fears. As the kisses drew on, they became more passionate. Mamoru refrained from letting his hands travel too far, but he did deepen the kiss itself.

Across the room, the door opened and a young doctor walked in. Noticing the position of his two friends, he shook his head.

"I was going to check on the kid, but it looks like you two need a chaperone more," Motoki said.

At the sound of her friend's voice, Usagi's head shot up and her lightly tear stained face turned red. Mamoru also blushed slightly, but continued to hold Usagi close, although she tried to stand up.

Motoki shook his head again and went to check on the little girl.

"Have you found a name for her yet?" Usagi asked.

"Not yet. The cops can't find a plate on the car and are having a hard time even getting a serial number off it. They can't even notify the family yet, because they don't know who to contact," Motoki explained as he updated the chart, then looked up at the two. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you have such an interest in her? I know you brought her in, but you've never taken so much personal interest in any of the patients."

"I don't mind you asking, but we can't answer you right now. I promise you, though, Motoki, we will tell you soon," Mamoru swore.

"Why do I have a feeling this is bigger than what happened last night?" Motoki asked.

"It's much bigger," Usagi answered. "We will tell you all about it when we can. Time holds a large pull in this, though."

"You've totally lost me, but if you can, hurry time up so I can understand."

"We'll try, Motoki. We'll try," Mamoru promised.

Motoki nodded and excused himself to continue with his rounds.

"That was weird," Usagi said when the door was closed.

"It was a little awkward," Mamoru admitted, "but you can't blame him. Our interest in Terra can seem a little odd. Especially since she is unconscious at the moment. We are acting more like family than good Samaritans who were in the right place at the right time."

"That's because we aren't. She's your sister, and like a daughter to both of us. But Motoki must be really confused by our actions. We both should know better than to be this close to a patient we have no relation to. If only we could explain."

Mamoru held Usagi close to him and sighed. "Everything will be much simpler after everyone knows, hopefully. If we have the wedding on the Moon we will have to explain."

"I wonder what it will be like? What will everyone think? How will they react to the fact that we are their future sovereigns?"

"Just like we couldn't predict how your family reacted, there is no way to guess how anyone else will. We are caught in a tangle that will take time to work out. Back to the invitations?"

"You really know how to ruin the mood, don't you?" Usagi laughed as she returned to her seat and picked up her books and started to write.

--------- --------- Continued. --------- ---------

First, I know I didn't give the parents a fighting chance. But I'm sure you understand that move, right? I mean, I planned on killing them as soon as I created them :) (That sounds so harsh. Oh well!)

This chapter was the hardest to keep consistency in. When I first wrote it, of course, I didn't know exactly what was going to happen later (I do work from a plan, so I have a general idea, but the scenes and details aren't formed yet). Even now I'm getting close to where I left off with writing (only a chapter and a half left to go of what is written), but things changed a lot in the story of the baby and Terra and presented an interesting problem. Also, referring to a child that you don't actually have a name for is HARD! Calling her Terra is like calling Usagi Selenity, which is what I've gone with. Soon, though, you will have to learn to recognize the child by a different name. Bwa-ha-ha-ha! I'm so cruel.

Hope you enjoyed! Please please please, let me know! (I like to know that people like my work, call it an esteem booster... though Rick will argue that I don't need it) 


End file.
